


My Boyfriend Is Stalking Me

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Development, Comedy, Confessions, Crushes, Dark Comedy, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, Gore, Heartbreak, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Killing, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mischief, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, POV Alternating, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Realization, Serial Killers, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Torture, Tragedy/Comedy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yandere, Yandere Craig Tucker, serial killer Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 49,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: For the longest time, Tweek Tweak has had a crush on Craig Tucker, and always dreams of confessing to him. However, Tweek might not know who Craig really is after all these years, especially when it turns out that Craig was actually the mysterious South Park killer. Now Tweek has to deal with this terrifying realization, and the fact that Craig is now keeping eyes on him 24/7. Tweek is now struggling to survive as he is forced to be in a pretend relationship with a psychopath in order to not die. How will Tweek get out of this situation alive?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 33
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, happy month of terrors my lovely readers. Sorry for not being able to write anything for a while. Been busy with school, didn't have a lot of motivation, and I did have a one shot story I was planning on writing, it was both this one and a fluffy story, but I had struggles writing it, and I ended up scrapping that one since I hated the outcome. Who knows, maybe I'll come back to that one when I come up with something, but for now, I'm gonna focus on this one.
> 
> Originally, this was gonna be a one shot, but of course my creative brain came up with some more stuff to put in here, and I feel like this story deserves more chapters and not an entire idea crammed into a single one shot, so I decided to make this into a short multi-chapter story, so it won't be a long story, but it'll still have updates every now and then, hopefully I'll finish it before the end of this month since this story is perfect for the spooky month.
> 
> So without further ado, I hope you enjoy it!

The local church, a peaceful place to be, especially in the evenings. No one was around, not a single soul. The sound of the breeze outside, the warmth from the lit candles by the altar, and the site of the cross and Jesus displayed around me, it was all peaceful. Silence, dark, and calming. A perfect evening if you asked me.

“Ugh…”

I opened my eyes and turned around, frowning as my moment of peace was ruined because someone couldn’t keep their mouth shut. I sighed as I walked over, seeing the little worm crawling on the ground, desperately trying to reach for the doors, however, with how slow he was was crawling, and the distance from where we are to the only exit, I’m not sure he’ll be reaching those doors any time soon.

I stepped away from the podium and walked towards the crawling worm. He froze once he saw that I had caught up to him in just five easy steps. I looked down at him before I reached out and grabbed a chunk of his hair, pulling his head back.

“Trying to leave? We haven’t even gotten to the fun yet,” I said.

“L-let me go, please…” the man said, shaking like a scared puppy, “I’m sorry for talking to you like that earlier! I didn’t mean it! I was just drunk! You can understand, right?”

I stared at him blankly before clicking my tongue, “what the fuck are you talking about?”

The man stared at me in disbelief, “w-what?”

I stared at him before tilting my head in realization, “oh...you mean earlier...when I met you for the first time. I just so happened to be walking when you bumped into me, drunk, and slurring your words,” I said, “you started shouting at me, thinking I was the one that bumped into you, then you started to threatened me, insulted my appearance, and started saying homophobic shit to me,” I said.

The man became pale as I mentioned everything he said to me earlier this afternoon. He was trembling as I spoke, and refused to look me in the eyes. As for me, I kept my eyes on him the entire time, like a predator locking their eyes on its prey.

“Hm...what else...oh...you also looked ready to punch a seventeen year old kid...when you’re like...what? In your thirties? Do you enjoy picking fights with someone much younger than you? Thinking you can easily win since you’re much older and bigger?”

The man trembled, “I’m sorry...I’m sorry...please...just let me go and I’ll give you anything. I’ll give you all my money if that’s what you’re looking for, o-or my my watch, my car...anything. Please...just let me go,” the man begged.

I stared at him before smiling, “you think I’m doing all of this because of what you did to me?” I asked, I nearly chuckled, “I don’t give two shits about some fucker who is trying to act all tough and superior,” I said.

The man froze, “then...why are you doing this?”

I stared at him blankly before I pulled back his head and then slammed his face as hard as I could onto the hard wooden floor. His nose was broken and some fresh new blood appeared on his face. I then let go of his hair and stood up straight. I walked over towards one of the benches and grabbed the sledgehammer that I brought with me and placed in the church before finding the little worm.

I stood in front of him, staring down at him as I held the sledgehammer in my hands. He looked at me, eyes widened. He tried to move away, but because his arms and legs were messed up because of me, he could barely move, and only caused his already broken bones to break even more. I lifted my foot and placed it on his back, stopping him from moving.

“Why, you ask?” I said as I stared at him, “you have no idea how many times my victims ask me that,” I sighed, “really...does there actually need to be a reason as to why I’m doing this? Do I need to explain myself? Do you think something happened to me to make me do something like this?” I asked as I pressed down onto his back, I could hear him grunting in pain. “The truth is...there is no real reason as to why I do this. I wasn’t hurt, no trauma, no mental disorders, nothing,” I then lifted up the sledgehammer above my head before I removed my foot from the man’s back, “but if I did have to give one reason, whether it’s logical or not, I would say,” I put on a huge smile on my face as I kept my eyes on him, “it’s because it’s a lot of fun.”

I swung the sledgehammer down and could hear the lovely sound of a skull being crushed.

When I looked down at the now dead body, I had a smile on my face. My body began to tingle as I could remember the screams, groans of pain, pleas, and the horrified expression being shown to me just mere hours ago. It’s so fun to see these pieces of shit have such lovely expressions on their faces, it makes this game of mine much more fun.

“Ah...thank god I brought a spare set of clothes…” I muttered as I looked down and saw so much blood all over my jeans, shoes, and my favorite jacket. I shrugged it off, feeling it was a sacrifice I was willing to make in order to feel this excited. “Hopefully this feeling will last much longer than a month...finding people and avoiding the police is getting way too hard now,” I sighed. I blame the mayor for pretty much freaking everyone in town out, which led to a curfew being implemented, more cops patrolling at night, and increasing security everywhere, including the schools. I can still manage to get around it, but it was really annoying, and takes me awhile to find a way to get past these annoyances. Still...I manage to get my fill of fun and excitement, despite the inconvenience.

As I took a step away from the corpse, I looked at the giant cross that hung on the wall in front of me. I smiled as I thought of God staring down at this, appalled at what I’ve done, although, I stopped believing in God years ago when I started finding joy in killing unsuspecting people. I stepped forward to the cross till I reached the altar, I clasped my bloody hands together, and began to pray. However, I wasn’t praying for forgiveness. Far from it. I just think praying on this lovely night was in order, especially after succeeding at another kill.

“To God...if you exist...you have failed me to make me normal. You have failed me to make me feel human. You have failed me to make me feel much of anything. You created me to be unable to feel happiness, sadness, nor anger. You made me unable to express anything on this cursed face of mine. Because of you...everyone considers me a freak. Everyone even says that all the muscles in my face must be dead for me to not react to anything. For years...I can never feel normal, and I grow tired of being unable to react to much as I grew older. So when I found out that I feel something when I kill, you only have yourself to blame for creating a bastard like me and letting me exist in this world you’ve created. So if you do exist...I hope you are enjoying the monster you had created, and believe me when I say...I won’t be stopping any time soon. Oh no….my little fun is going to continue for a long long time,” I said, “but...I will compliment you on one thing...and that is for creating such a lovely night like this...as well as creating a bunch of idiots in this town, whom are just too perfect for my little game. So thanks for that,” I smirked as I stared at the cross in front of me.

If there was a God and they were watching me and what I’ve done, I’m sure that I’ll be going to Hell once I die, but till then, I’ll live this awful life of mine and try to make the best out of it, even if it meant doing something that I’ve been taught was the greatest sin that anyone could do.

I didn’t care. I didn’t care about the consequences. I didn’t even care if I got caught one of these days. All I care about is feeling something, something that actually makes me feel alive.

Before I decided to end this lovely night, I decided to finish it off with one word that I knew that if God was real and was listening, they’d be very pissed and would probably strike me down with lightning if they could. Then again, if God was real, they would have probably struck me down years ago.

“Amen.”

* * *

I had a crush on someone. Although, my friends might consider it an obsession with how much I spend my time thinking about him and talking about the little things he does, such as sipping water from the water fountain, adjusting his hat, dozing off during classes, and the occasional smile I would see on him.

….Huh...maybe I am obsessed….b-but how can I not? He’s so cute, so good looking, and whenever I catch him smiling or even chuckling a bit, I feel like everything around me just stopped and I can’t help but have my eyes on him the entire time.

Craig Tucker was his name, he’s in my year, and in a few of my classes. Whenever I see him, I can’t help but stare. I can’t help but draw him in my notebook, I can’t help but daydream about him all the time. God...I just wish I could hold his hand once, maybe then these strong emotions will calm down and I won’t look like some obsessed stalker to my friends all the time. Gah!

“I still don’t see why you like him so much, don’t you remember how he was in middle school? Dead Face Tucker was his nickname since he could barely make any facial expressions. He never laughs or smiles, and he just stares with that dead look on his face,” Bebe said.

“Then again, he does seem a bit more expressive now, don’t you think?” Wendy asked, “and you have to admit...he’s kinda good looking.”

“Girl, if Stan heard you say that, he’s going to be so jelly,” Bebe giggled.

I looked down and blushed, “I can’t help but like Craig...there’s something about him that just makes my knees buckle,” I sighed, “whenever I see him, there are butterflies in my stomach, I feel my heart racing, and I can’t help but get more nervous whenever I try to talk to him. If this isn’t a sign of love, then what is it?”

“I don’t know...maybe a rare disease that is slowly killing you?” Bebe said.

“Bebe, come on,” Wendy huffed.

Bebe sighed, “Tweek, look. If you like Craig so much, even though I still don’t understand why since he’s still pretty weird with how little he expresses himself, why don’t you just confess to him. Who knows, maybe the little weirdo will actually get all flustered and embarrassed once he knows that someone likes him.”

I blushed, “I-I can’t do that….we barely talk to each other, and I don’t even think he likes me,” I said, “hell...I don’t even know if he’s gay,” I said.

“Well I never seen Craig being interested in girls,” Bebe said, “and I could have sworn that when Clyde was asking Craig what type of person he’d be interested in dating, he just said he didn’t care.”

“Well that still doesn’t really say whether or not Craig is interested in boys or not, it could just mean that Craig has no interest in dating anyone,” Wendy said.

“Still, worth a shot to find out if he has a type or not,” Bebe said.

“W-well how do I do that?” I asked.

“....Look over there,” Bebe pointed at where Craig, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy were sitting. “Seems like Clyde is pressuring Craig on finding a date again,” Bebe said.

“You sure seem to know a lot about what Clyde does, Bebe,” Wendy said.

Bebe blushed, “o-only because the little weirdo keeps hitting on me so much, and I just want to keep a tab on him so he doesn’t do anything weird around me, that’s all,” Bebe said.

“Sure,” Wendy smiled, “so you definitely don’t like him, just a little?”

“Hell no,” Bebe huffed, “look Tweek, why don’t you just sit close to those guys and listen in on their conversation. I’m sure you’ll get your answers one way or another.”

“And it might work since you do technically sit in front of Craig, so you walking over there will look normal since they’ll think you’re just heading back to your desk,” Wendy said.

“I-I don’t know...isn’t it kinda bad to eavesdrop on people’s conversations?”

“Tweek, you’ve practically been following Craig and taking notes on his favorite foods, his favorite colors, his routine, and other details about him. You’re already acting like a stalker, so you should just complete it by just going over there and listening to what they’re saying,” Bebe said.

I went pale and looked down, “am I really that bad?”

“Yes...and also obvious. I’m surprised Craig hasn’t realized it yet,” Bebe said, “now go,” Bebe practically shoved me off of the seat I was occupying and I was now standing up. 

I looked at them before looking at where Craig was. I took a deep breath and quietly walked over towards where my seat was. Both Craig and his friends all glanced at me when I reached my desk, and I quickly gave them a smile and came up with an excuse.

“Hey, don’t mind me, just gonna sit at my desk since I need to...do some...last minute...homework revisions before Mrs. V comes to class,” I said.

“Oh, okay,” Token said, “we’ll be here and try not to be too loud for you.”

I smiled, “it’s fine, you all can just ignore me, and pretend I’m not here,” I chuckled.

“Um...okay,” Token said.

I was probably sweating bullets about now. I quickly sat down at my desk and pretended that I was doing my homework, all while listening closely to what the guys were saying.

“Alright, how about her? What do you think?” I heard Clyde say. Before I sat down, I noticed that Clyde had a couple of magazines on Craig’s desk, so I’m guessing that Clyde is showing Craig a few pictures of attractive models or something like that.

“....She’s okay,” Craig said.

“Just okay?”

I heard Craig sigh, “yes. Tell me again why you insist on knowing what my type is, Clyde?”

“Well it’s because I’ve never seen you interested in anyone since middle school, not even in the start of our high school lives. I just want to help my best bud on what type of person he wants to date, and then I can help you find that perfect someone so you don’t die alone,” Clyde said.

“Statistically, the chances of me being with that person for a long time and actually marrying them is kinda low. Not a lot of first relationships last long, Clyde, especially high school relationships,” Craig said.

“Don’t be a Debbie downer,” Clyde said, “I’m just trying to help.”

“Look, I get you’re worried, but I don’t need to be with someone, and also, how do you know I’m not asexual or something? Wouldn’t this be pointless, especially when it comes to sex?”

“Well I’m not trying to set you up with someone so you can get laid, I just don’t want you feeling lonely all the time, especially since the guys and I are pretty busy with clubs and stuff. I feel bad for always leaving you hanging after school,” Clyde said.

“I really do not give two shits, Clyde,” Craig said.

“There you go again, being a Debbie downer,” Clyde said, “now...come on and pick someone you’d be interested in dating. Are you into tall girls with big boobs, or are you into muscular guys with dark skin? Or are you into the more cutesy types?”

Craig sighed, “if I just pick someone in this magazine, but not really care what they look like or what their personality is, will you leave me alone?”

“Maybe.”

“....Fine,” Craig said.

Realizing that this was my chance, I turned my head slightly and glanced over as discreetly as I could. I then saw Craig pointing at an image of a guy, a blonde haired guy.

“I guess he’s kinda nice to look at,” Craig said.

“Oh, so you’re into guys...and blondes too,” Clyde said.

“Yep, totally. Now can you leave me alone? I wasn’t able to finish my homework yesterday, and I just want to be finished with this before Mrs. V gets here,” Craig said.

“Fine fine,” Clyde sighed, “but don’t you worry buddy! I’ll help you find the perfect guy that matches your taste, and one that is preferably blonde if you like,” Clyde said.

“Just shut up and leave me alone, I really don’t give a damn,” Craig said.

“I’m kind of with Craig on this, Clyde, if he isn’t interested in dating, you shouldn’t really bother him with this,” Token said.

“B-b-besides, shouldn’t y-y-you be more c-c-c-concerned with yourself and your a-a-a-attempts at wooooooing Bebe?” Jimmy asked.

I noticed Clyde blushing, “I just...thought I’d give Bebe some space, she keeps telling me she needed some space, so I’m giving it to her, but that doesn’t mean I’m giving up. I’ll surely impress her with my charms one of these days,” Clyde grinned.

“Keep dreaming, Clyde,” Token chuckled.

The moment the conversation started moving to something else, I quickly turned back around and looked down. I could feel my cheeks getting warm and my heart thumping. Even though I wasn’t sure if what Craig picked was actually his type, I couldn’t help but feel a bit hopeful.

I’m so happy I was born as a blonde.

For the rest of the day, I started thinking more and more about Craig, and started to come up with a way to confess to him. It’s now or never.

So with some help from Wendy and Bebe, I decided to write a confession letter during lunch. I thought that writing a letter would be somewhat cute, I mean...whenever I see an anime where the couple confesses through a letter, I think it’s cute, and sort of original if you think about it. I don’t think anyone in America would confess to someone through a letter, or at least, it’s rarely done like that.

“Are you sure this whole confession through a letter is gonna work?” Wendy asked.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure people in Japan don’t actually do this, at least, don’t do it anymore. I’m pretty sure this is old school,” Bebe said.

I went pale, “y-you guys suggested it!” I exclaimed, “it’s too late to try anything else,” I said.

“Okay, relax. Maybe this might work, so don’t panic,” Bebe said.

“So what are you going to do with the letter?” Wendy asked.

“Well...I was thinking of coming to school tomorrow as early as I can before Craig arrives, leave the letter in his locker, and hopefully get a reply or something,” I said.

“Cute,” Wendy gushed.

“Why don’t you just leave the letter now?” Bebe asked.

“Well I don’t want to leave it in his locker now since I’m too nervous, besides, we have that strict curfew at the moment, so we can’t really stay after school past five,” I said, “and not only that, but if I leave it in his locker now, I’ll probably not be able to sleep tonight, and I would also like to be able to change anything in the letter or change the plan if I ended up changing my mind later today, you know?”

“Oh Tweek, you are way too pure hearted for this world,” Bebe sighed, “I wish you good luck then.”

“T-thanks,” I smiled.

The final bell rang and everyone got up from their seats and were now getting ready to leave. I saw how a lot of students were rushing out of the classrooms and heading to their lockers to head home. I guess with the news of the murders that’s been happening recently, a lot of people are on edge. Hell, a lot of the school clubs and events had to be cancelled because of the mayor’s curfew she implemented, and any clubs that were still open because they were that important for the school would only be open for maybe an hour or less.

“Man, have you ever seen the hallways this crowded?” Bebe asked.

“Well with that murder that happened just last week, people are concerned that the killer is back,” Wendy said.

“It’s been two months since the last murder, why hasn’t the police caught the guy yet?” Bebe wondered.

“H-he’s probably hard to find, I mean...people have been saying that the murderer is probably someone not from town, which is how they were able to get away with all those murders for the last two years,” I said.

“Still creepy knowing that the killer is walking among us, and we don’t even know who the killer could be. The thought sends chills down my spine,” Wendy said.

“Yeah, and not only is that guy a total creep, he’s also ruining our social lives. Ever since the mayor put up a curfew for the town, I haven’t been able to do anything half past five,” Bebe whined, “you know I can only get my nails done at the salon after school, and it takes half an hour for them to be perfect,” Bebe sighed.

“Y-you could always just get them done at home, right? I mean...how hard is it to clip your nails and paint them?” I said.

“Oh Tweek...you do not understand the struggles of being a girl as pretty as me,” Bebe said.

“R-right…” I muttered.

“Just try to tough it out, Bebe. Now that security is being increased in town, I’m sure the police will find the killer soon, we just gotta be patient, stay safe, and remain calm most of all, and I’m looking at you, Tweek.”

“I can’t help but be scared of a lot of things,” I said, “I mean...there’s so many things in the world that can get you, so having a killer pretty much in town and killing random people off the streets...of course I’m going to feel even more panicked,” I said.

“Well try to not think about it too much, besides...so far...the killer has only been killing adults, right? So there’s a chance that they might not go after kids, so we might be safe,” Wendy said.

“Y-you don’t know that for sure…” I shuddered.

“Let’s just not think about it, okay?” Wendy sighed, “oh look, there’s Craig,” Wendy said.

We all looked up and saw Craig at his locker. I could feel my heart racing as I watched him nonchalantly putting away his books.

“You know...I bet if you try talking to him for a few seconds right now, you’ll feel a lot more braver when you confess to him tomorrow,” Bebe said.

“I-I don’t know,” I said, “I’m sure he doesn’t want to talk to someone like me,” I said.

“Just go for it, Tweek. After all, if you talk to him now and somehow impress him, the likelihood of him accepting your confession tomorrow will be high,” Wendy said.

“Really?”

“Uh huh, now go for it,” Wendy said.

“....” I looked back at where Craig was, and saw that he was alone, and this could be my chance to talk to him and hope to get him to like me a little. Clenching my fists, I took a deep breath and started walking over to where Craig was. I looked back at the girls, and they were giving me the thumbs up as they watched me walking towards Craig. Once I was standing behind Craig, I mustered up all the courage I had to greet Craig. “H-hey Craig, are you heading home?” I said, putting on a smile.

Craig turned towards me, his blue eyes staring at me, nearly making my knees buckle. Craig stared at me for a few seconds before looking at me in confusion, “um...yeah...pretty much. Where else would I be going?”

I flinched as I do know that Craig isn’t part of any club or after school activities, and without his friends around to hang out with him, he just goes home right after school. “Oh uh...well...I just thought you might have a place you want to go since you seem like the type to...go places,” I said.

“....I am?” Craig asked, looking more confused.

“....Yes,” I said, realizing that this isn’t going well.

“Um...well...that fact isn’t true, far from it to be honest, but if it were, I’m pretty sure I can’t really go anywhere at the moment since you know...the mayor has that curfew, and a lot of businesses are closing early these days, so…”

I felt my face heating up, “r-right...forgot about that,” I tried to laugh it off, but Craig just stared at me blankly.

“Do you...have something to say to me, Tweek?” Craig asked, his icy gaze made me shrink back, and whatever courage I had left was now gone.

“....N-no...I just...wanted to say hi and hope you get home safely,” I said as I took a step back.

“....I see...well thanks, Tweek. I hope you get home safely too,” Craig said. Craig then slammed his locker door closed and turned to leave. I just stood there, dumbfounded.

Wendy and Bebe came over, looking worried. Bebe patted me on the back as she and Wendy tried to make me feel better.

“Okay...so that didn’t go well...but that doesn’t mean he’ll reject you tomorrow, right?”

“.....” I felt like crying.

“Too soon, Bebe. Too soon,” Wendy sighed.

We all started heading home, while I was a depressed mess.

After saying goodbye to Wendy and Bebe, I started making my way towards my family’s coffee shop since out of all the businesses, for whatever reason, my family’s shop was allowed to be open a little longer, despite that the curfew for the town is six in the evening. I guess cops need their fill of coffee if they’re going to be up all night searching for a killer in town, and keeping everyone safe. Honestly, I hate working at my parents’ coffee shop, my hands were covered in bandages because of how many times I burned my hands from making the coffee, spilling it by accident, or accidentally bumping my hands against the machines. However, right now I really hate it since there’s a high chance the killer could easily come into the shop and murder my whole family, even if the mayor graciously lended us a security officer to keep watch of anyone entering and exiting the shop. Hey, if the officers still haven’t caught the killer in nearly two years, how do I expect them to actually stop them if they did decide to murder a family that own a small coffee shop? Ah...just thinking about it is already making me have goosebumps.

Still, it’s my parents, and as long as I live under their roof, I gotta do what they say, even if it means working way past the curfew hours.

“Tweek, could you come over here for a second?”

I looked up from mopping the floors to see my dad standing by the counter. I walked over to him with the mop in my hand. “Yeah, dad?”

“I’m gonna need you to deliver these drinks, son,” dad said. I stared at the bags that had all the drinks and baked goods inside. 

I went pale as I realized that I would have to walk around town, in the evening...alone. “B-but...isn’t it unsafe to be going out at this hour?” I asked.

“It’s fine, Tweek. It’s not even close to six yet, so it’s not like you’ll run into the murderer or anything,” dad said.

“Dad, just because the town’s curfew is six doesn’t mean the killer will automatically come at that hour, he could come earlier than that,” I said.

“True...but that also means he can be around hours later as well, now stop overthinking things and deliver these drinks. The addresses you need to go are stapled on the bag,” dad said.

“B-but…”

“I don’t want to hear it, Tweek. As the Tweak family saying goes, one must work very hard in order to achieve greatness, and if you allow fears or obstacles to get in the way, you’ll never get anywhere,” dad said. He then proceeded to push me out the door and smiled at me through the glass door. “Now get going son, our customers do hate waiting for too long,” dad said. He then turned and left.

“.....Oh Jesus…” I stared at the bags in my hand and looked around. There was still some sun out, but I can see that the sun was getting lower and lower by the minute. Maybe if I hurry, I can be back at the coffee shop before it gets really dark.

I quickly rushed towards all the places I had to deliver the drinks to, and after thirty minutes, I managed to get every single order delivered. I sighed in relief, but my worries weren’t over yet. It was getting really dark now, and I can see that more policemen were roaming around the streets, either warning people to head home quickly, or helping people get to their homes quicker if they happened to be slow.

As I was heading my way back to the coffee shop, an officer stopped me, “hold it, kid. Shouldn’t you be at home by now since school was over two hours ago? What are you doing out so close to curfew?” The officer asked.

I quickly held up my parent’s coffee shop ID, showing the officer that I was an employee, “m-my parent’s shop is allowed to be open past the curfew, as requested by the mayor,” I said.

“Oh...sorry to have stalled you. You better get back to work then, kid. It’s not safe to be out here around this hour,” the officer said.

“R-right, I’ll get going then,” I said as I quickly walked past the officer and started making my way home. Honestly, I’m surprised the officer didn’t just offer to give me a ride to the shop or walked with me to keep me safe. Sure, I’m no old lady that has a hard time walking, but if he was really concerned for my safety, he could at least offer to walk with me back to the shop, and it’s not like the shop is that far from where we were anyways. I sighed and just dropped the matter, all I want is to get back to the shop where my parents and the appointed security guard that was hired to protect our shop was. The sooner I get back, the sooner I’ll feel much safer.

As soon as I turned a corner and was soon reaching the coffee shop, I stopped when I saw a figure heading into an alleyway. For a split second, I thought the figure looked familiar. When I recalled who was walking into the alley, I suddenly recalled the figure wearing a familiar chullo hat and blue jacket.

“Craig?” I muttered. Why was he still out? I’m sure he would have been home by now. “....I wonder what he’s doing,” I said. Curious and a bit concerned for Craig’s safety since it’s not safe for him to be out here at this hour, I started heading towards the alley where Craig went into. It was a bit dark thanks to the shadow that casted over the alley, so it was pretty hard to see much of anything. I stepped inside the alleyway, using what little light that was there. As I was carefully walking through the alley, being careful to not bump into trash cans or whatever was in the alley, I called out for Craig’s name. “Craig? Are you here?” I called out as I looked through the darkness as carefully as I could. “Craig? Just what are you doing here at this h-” I suddenly stepped into something. I looked down and saw that my foot stepped into a puddle, however, adjusting my sight in the darkness, I realized that this didn’t look like water, the color was darker, and it had a familiar scent to it. Looking closer, I realized it was red. “Is this...paint?” I muttered as I stared at the puddle I stepped in. However, when I looked closer and realized that the smell I was smelling was more of an irony smell, my heart dropped as I realized that this is actually blood. “....”

I felt my body tensing up as I stared at the puddle. Immediately, I could tell that something wasn’t right, something wrong was going on, and that it’s not safe. As I looked around the dark alley, my eyes caught something on the ground. My eyes widened as I managed to see the shape of a person, laying on the ground, their limbs were placed in an uncomfortable way. My heart was pounding as I realized that the person on the ground was dead since the blood that I stepped in was coming from them.

“W-what?” I took a step back, wanting to leave, but I suddenly bumped into someone. I gasped and quickly turned around, only to be met with the familiar blue eyes I had fallen in love with. “...C...Craig?”

Craig stared at me, his expression was even more unreadable than normal. However, I was much more distracted with the blood all over his face and body. At first, I thought that Craig was hurt, but upon seeing how calm Craig was, as well as seeing what appeared to be a knife in his hand, I realized that the blood that was all over Craig wasn’t his.

“Craig?” My voice was shaking as my eyes widened. My heart quickened as I took a step back.

“....Guess I was caught,” Craig suddenly said, he surprised me when he had a mischievous smile on his face, “well...at least you ain’t a cop. Now what to do with you,” Craig said.

I stared at him in confusion, “w-what are you talking about, Craig? What are you doing? What is going on?” I asked, still confused as to what was happening. This wasn’t real, right? Am I dreaming? Is this all a dream? It has to be...right?

“....Shouldn’t it be obvious by now?” Craig asked as he stared at me with that icy gaze of his. He took a step closer.

“C-Craig?” I stepped back, only to end up having my back against the wall. Craig stood in front of me, his eyes glaring at me. I had no way of escaping, and I was too shocked and scared to do much of anything right now.

“What should I do with you now,” Craig muttered as he pointed the knife he was holding towards my face. I flinched as I felt the knife grazing my skin. I dared not make a move since I didn’t want the knife to cut my cheek. “Should I just kill you right now and then leave? If I did that, the cops won’t be able to find me and I get two kills in one evening...but then again...killing you quickly would take out all the fun. I like making my victims die in a slow and painful way,” Craig said, his voice sounding very uncharacteristic of him. What happened to the stoic and cool looking boy I fell in love with since the end of middle school? What happened to the boy I dreamed of going to prom with one day and holding hands together? Where is that Craig, and why is this psychotic Craig standing before me and threatening to kill me with a knife? “Ah...that expression you’re making...I love it. Man, if I knew you were this expressive, I’d have tried killing you years ago,” Craig said, “too bad though...I would have love to see what other expressions you would have made...but I can’t risk you telling anyone what you saw...so I obviously can’t let you live,” Craig said as he now held the knife very close to my neck. “You really should have just left me alone and minded your own business, Tweek. You’d live longer,” Craig said, his face was close to mine, and I can feel his breath hitting my cheek.

Realizing that this was the end, I began to panic. I wasn’t sure how I could get out of this situation, or if it was possible. I knew that looking into Craig’s eyes, he was actually serious. I was going to die, and by the person I’ve been crushing on for years. Dear God, why are you so cruel? I didn’t want to die, especially by the hands of someone I was going to confess to tomorrow.

With the knife against my neck and Craig’s face getting close, I knew all rational thought in my head was gone, and I was now in panic mode. With no way out, I decided to throw logic and my pride out of the window, and do something that I’ve been wanting to do before I realized that my crush was the psychotic killer everyone was afraid of. If I was going to die, might as well confess my feelings right here and now as to not regret it after my death.

“I love you!” I blurted out, the adrenaline was going through my body real quick.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the sharp knife to slit my throat. However, after a second or two, I felt nothing, if anything, I think I felt the knife moving away from my neck. I opened my eyes and looked up, only to see Craig staring at me in utter confusion.

“....What?”

I stared at him for a few seconds before realizing what I had done. I just confessed to Craig, pretending that he wasn’t a killer for a second and just thinking of him as the boy I had a crush on for years, just before I met my death. However, I’m still alive, but Craig looked ready to splatter my blood everywhere in this alleyway.

“I-I...I…” I then remembered reading a book on how to stay alive when faced with a killer or attacker. I remembered reading a section where if you can’t fight and are stuck in a situation, try to distract your attacker by saying something unexpectedly, distracting them long enough for you to either escape or fight back. “I love you...I’ve had a crush on you before the beginning of our freshman year, and...and...I was planning on confessing to you tomorrow...but with you holding a knife to my throat and the idea that I was going to die right here and now, I guess my confession ended up coming out early...and in the least romantic way ever,” I exclaimed. At this point, I was just saying whatever came up in my head, pretty much nonsense since I was too scared to think of anything logical. Hell, even if I’m distracting him with what I’m saying, I realized trying to escape is impossible since he’s pretty much blocking me with his body. If I tried to run, he’d easily catch me since he could easily grab me at any minute since he was that close to me.

“...Quit spouting out shit and just die with some dignity here,” Craig huffed.

“I-I-I’m serious! I really do have a crush on you! It’s...it’s…” I suddenly remembered the letter. Oh thank god I put the letter in my pocket earlier since I was too worried of it getting ruined in my already messy bag, and I wanted it to be as close to me as possible before delivering it tomorrow. I quickly took the letter out of my back pocket and showed it to Craig. “See? I even wrote a love letter to you,” I said.

“....A...love...letter?” Craig muttered.

“Y-yes…”

“....Who the fuck confesses to someone through a love letter anymore these days, in fact...who fucking writes letters to begin with? I don’t even think teenagers in Japan do something like this at all as opposed to what you’d see in an anime or whatever,” Craig said.

“....” If my life wasn’t in danger right now, I’d probably be cursing at both Bebe and Wendy for giving me this idea to begin with. “I-It was the only thing I could come up with, okay!? B-but I’m serious! I have a huge crush on you, and my feelings are literally written in that letter!” I exclaimed.

Craig stared at me for a few seconds before he looked even more confused. He took the letter from my hand and stared at it. I was hoping he’d move away once he was distracted by the letter, but I guess he was too smart to know to not move away in this type of situation.

“....You’re really serious, huh?”

“....Y-yes?” I said, unsure of what he was thinking.

Before Craig could do much of anything, we suddenly heard voices nearby. My heart was pounding as I realized it was a patrol officer walking by. I knew that if I called out right now, I’ll be saved.

“Don’t even think about it, Tweek,” Craig said as I could feel the knife he was holding being pressed ever so slightly into my sides. “....If you want to live longer...don’t even try to alert anyone,” Craig said.

“.....” I held my breath, realizing he was serious, but even if I stayed quiet, I’m sure the officers would check the alleyway. “B-but...they might still come here if we just stay put…” I said nervously.

“.....” Craig looked at the entrance of the alleyway until his gaze stared at a door that led inside to a building. “...Do as I say and I’ll reconsider murdering you,” Craig said.

With not much choice in the matter, I nodded my head. Craig nodded and then grabbed my hand, we then started rushing towards the door. Of course, when we tried to open the door, it was locked, but Craig quickly took out a lockpick kit and began to pick the lock. He stopped and suddenly grabbed me until I was crouching next to him, my body was pretty much close to his.

“Stay down and don’t make a sound, got it?” Craig said as he started to pick the lock.

“Y-yes, sir,” I said.

Imagine...I’ve dreamed of being this close to Craig and getting to snuggle up to his arm, but instead, I’m hiding from the police and forced to follow a deranged lunatic in order to survive. Right now, I just wanted to run and pray that this was a nightmare.

Craig successfully unlocked the door and opened the door wide enough for us to fit in. He pushed me inside, and rushed into the door just as we noticed the officers about to walk into the alley. Craig closed the door quietly and listened carefully to make sure the coast was clear.

“.....They’re gone now,” Craig said.

My heart was racing as I stood there, unsure of what to do. I quickly turned around, unable to look at him for much longer. To think, the boy I’ve had a crush on this entire time was the South Park killer. What kind of cruel world is this? Of all the people that turned out to be a psycho, it had to be Craig, in fact, of all the people I had to have a crush on, it had to be Craig? People have said how weird Craig was, even the girls warned me of how anti-social and strange he can be. Hell, looking back, it was strange how he barely made an expression back in elementary, but suddenly started smiling once high school started. God...why did I ignore the signs and just let my feelings get the best of me back then? If I actually listened to my brain, maybe none of this would be happening...and maybe I wouldn’t be dealing with the worst type of heartache I have ever experienced in my life.

“....Hey...Tweek...look at me,” Craig said.

“.....” I began to tremble at his command.

“....Look at me...please,” Craig said.

My eyes widened. Just hearing him asking me so politely was very confusing, and yet...I couldn't help but feel...hopeful? Maybe there’s an explanation to this. Maybe Craig isn’t the killer. Maybe what happened in the alley was a act of self-defense. Maybe this is all a prank that Craig is pulling. Whatever it is, I ended up turning around to look at him.

“Y-yes, Cr-” I suddenly felt a cloth being placed over my nose and mouth, and I felt dizzy all of a sudden. Oh god...am I going to...die?

“Why don’t you sleep for a bit, hm? I need some time to...think...on what to do with you now,” Craig said.

“....” I felt my body falling to the ground, and I thought I’d feel pain, but I just feel all drowsy all of a sudden. What did he do? Why am I so...sleepy? “...Craig…” I groaned as I stared up at him just as my eyes were about to shut.

Instead of the boy I fell in love with who would occasionally smile at me or at least acknowledge my presence, he stared at me with a cold, blank stare. I soon faced the reality of it all.

The Craig I knew was gone...and now a killer stood over me.

* * *

I found myself in the school, the hallways were empty and I didn’t see anyone around. Confused, I walked around the school, calling out to see if anyone was around.

“Hello? Anyone here?” I called out.

“Tweek…”

I paused and turned around. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Craig. He stood there, smiling at me. I stared at him and had a smile on my face. I rushed over to him.

“Hey...what are you doing here? Where’s everyone else?” I asked.

“Probably celebrating,” Craig said.

Confused, I asked, “celebrating what?”

Craig then stepped closer and suddenly grabbed my hand, I blushed and looked at him in shock, “celebrating our love,” Craig said.

“W-what?”

Craig smiled, “I read that letter, Tweek. It was so beautiful,” Craig said, “you sounded so sincere with your feelings.”

I looked at him, my heart beating like crazy. It felt like it was going to pop out of my chest any minute. “Does this mean...you’ll be my boyfriend?” I asked.

Craig smiled. I saw him moving closer, and for a minute, I thought he was going to kiss me. I quickly closed my eyes and waited, but I felt nothing. I didn’t hear anything, nor felt anything on my lips. I suddenly felt the air getting heavy, and it was getting hard to breathe. I felt my entire body starting to sweat, even though it was suddenly starting to feel really cold.

“Did you forget who you fell in love with, Tweek?”

Suddenly, I felt a chill down my spine. I opened my eyes, and was shocked when I saw that Craig was covered in blood. I began to shake as I looked down, seeing a knife in his hands.

“Don’t tell me you forgot, Tweek.”

“W-what?”

“You know...that you liked a psychotic killer like me?” Craig smirked.

Suddenly, I felt something in my hands. I looked down and went pale when I saw a human heart in my hands. “W-what?”

“Of course...if you like me that much, Tweek...I’d willing to give you my heart,” Craig smiled, “...no...instead of my heart...why don’t I give you yours? After all...you must be as crazy as I am to actually fall in love with a killer like me,” Craig chuckled.

My eyes widened and looked down at my body, seeing a bloody hole in my chest. I realized the heart that I was holding was mine. I stared at it as it started beating right on my hands, but I could feel my body getting colder and colder.

“Ah...ah…” I wanted to scream, but it felt like there was something stuck in my throat.

“Well isn’t this nice? You’ll die with your true love,” Craig said, “so let’s end this on a beautiful note,” Craig said as he grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. He hugged me tightly before I felt something stabbing me in the back. “Till death do us part, right Tweek?”

I felt the world crumble around us until we were floating into a dark abyss. I felt my vision fading as all I heard was Craig’s maniacal laughter echoing in my ears.

I suddenly opened my eyes when I felt ice cold water falling onto me. I let out a gasp and yelp before I woke up from what I realized was a horrible nightmare. I looked around, confused. I looked down, seeing that I was tied up to a chair somehow.

“Huh? What? Where?” I looked around, panicking as I didn't know what’s going on.

“Good, you’re up.” I looked up, shocked to see Craig, “you have no idea how annoying it was to listen to you moaning and muttering nonsense under your breath,” Craig sighed

“....” I finally remembered what happened. I saw Craig in the alleyway, he had killed someone, he was going to kill me, I then confessed to him since I was panicking, and we ended up hiding from the cops by entering this building, which seems like a clothes shop now that I looked around. Last thing I remember was Craig knocking me unconscious, and now I’m here, tied to a chair, not sure what the fuck is going on or if I’m going to die right now. “W-why did you...do that? W-what’s going on?” I asked, now fully awake.

“I told you before, I had to knock you out so I can think of what to do with you,” Craig said.”

“B-but why? I already agreed to stay quiet,” I said.

“Yeah, only because I had a knife against your flesh,” Craig said, “just because you listened earlier doesn’t mean I can trust that you won’t try to run and make things complicated,” Craig sighed.

“.....Are...are you going to kill me?” I asked.

“....” Craig stared at me for a second before he walked over. He then grabbed the back of the chair and pulled me closer, tilting the chair forward.

“Gah!” I let out a scream as it felt like I was going to fall, but thanks to the rope, I wasn’t falling off the chair anytime soon, but this was really uncomfortable and giving me so much anxiety.

“....Let’s see here...you know that I’m the killer, there are cops roaming around outside, it’s just you and me here...and if I let you go...there’s a chance you’ll start blabbing to people about what you saw,” Craig said, “so what do you think is going to happen tonight, Tweek?”

I began to break down, “why are you doing this, Craig? I thought you were a nice guy, why are you doing this!?” I cried.

“....Does there need to be a reason why I’m doing this?” Craig asked.

“....There’s a reason for everything...no matter how small the reason is,” I said.

“....I guess...you have a point,” Craig said. Craig then let out a sigh, “alright...I’ll tell you. It’s the least I can do since this will be your last night on Earth,” Craig said. I trembled at those words. “There is no good reason as to why I’m doing this...I’m just doing this because it’s fun.”

“F-fun? Killing innocent people is fun to you!?” I blurted. I can’t believe that Craig was actually this insane.

“....Well...nothing else makes me feel excited...so...yeah...I’m doing this because killing is the only thing that makes me feel something,” Craig said.

“...W-what are you talking about?”

“....How long have you known me, Tweek?”

“S-since we were little kids,” I said.

“Right...and throughout the years before high school...have I ever smiled?”

“....N-no?” I said, confused.

“Exactly,” Craig said as he placed the chair back, and I was now sitting up-right again. “Never once have I smiled, nor laughed, nor cried, nor anything,” Craig said, “I’m just an empty husk, Tweek. I feel nothing. I didn’t even cry when I was a baby,” Craig said, “nothing in this world excites me, nothing makes me happy or sad. Nothing makes me react how I should react,” Craig said, “everything in this world is too...boring and dull. I’ve grown tired of living a dull life, Tweek,” Craig said. “Hell, I didn’t even care that people started calling me Dead Face Tucker back then because of how much I lack any expression on my face. Of course these days, I started pretending to be happy or sad just to back people off from me, that way no one would suspect me of anything. It’s been easy to pretend since half of the time my expressions are genuine, only because I was happy with the kills I did the day prior.”

“....So killing is what makes you feel something?”

“....It is,” Craig smiled, “it started back when I was ten. I remembered that my sister and I found a squirrel in our backyard. It was barely breathing, barely alive. It seemed it was hit by a car earlier, but managed to stay alive long enough to climb over our fence and got into our backyard,” Craig said. You should have seen how hard it struggled to stay alive, but seeing that dying squirrel stirred something in me. So...when my sister left to get our mom, something clicked in me. Before I knew it...I had crushed the squirrel’s head with my foot. Blood oozed out of its body and squashed head, and for the first time...I felt...excited,” Craig grinned.

“.....” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

“Of course...I had to hide the body as quick as I can before my mom and sister came, so I kicked the squirrel into the bushes, kicked some loose dirt onto the spot where the squirrel laid, hiding the blood, and lied to my mom and sister that the squirrel was okay and ended up running away when I tried to get closer. They believed me, thank god...but that was the beginning of how I realized I enjoy killing things.”

“B-beginning?”

“....I began to kill more after that. Of course, I started out small, simply killing animals, pets, insects. I kept doing it for a while, it was fun...for a short while,” Craig said.

“Huh?”

“It got...boring. Maybe it’s because animals don’t react much, maybe it’s because even if a pet died, owners will mourn...but will soon get over it after a short period of time,” Craig said, “it got...so boring when it all started feeling the same. The animals dying looked the same, people’s reactions were starting to be the same. Everything became boring and dull,” Craig said. “That was until I killed my first human.”

“....Who was your first...kill?” I asked.

“Just some homeless man that was wandering around town. No one really noticed him nor cared where he was going or who he was. When I decided that I wanted to kill a person to see if there was a difference, I decided to kill him since no one would miss him. So...when I followed him a few miles outside of town...I killed him. Left his body on the side of the road, letting anyone who drove by to see the body,” Craig said, “it’s because of that that the mayor and the police think that the killer is someone outside of town since no one remembered the man, and assumed the man was coming to town instead of leaving it. Idiots,” Craig said.

“...Did you kill that man two years ago?” I asked.

“....Yep...along with all the other people I killed in the past two years,” Craig said, “and it looks like you’re going to be one of them,” Craig said.

I gasped and leaned back, but because of the heavy chair and the fact that I was tied up, I couldn't escape, “Please! I won’t tell anyone what I saw! Just let me go!” I exclaimed.

“We both know I can’t do that, Tweek. You should have minded your own business instead of acting like the stalker that you are,” Craig said.

I froze, “h-huh?”

Craig stared at me before smirking, “while you were knocked out cold, I read your letter. I thought reading it might help me decide on what to do with you. That...and I was curious about what you wrote, and boy...was I glad to read it. I got to see just what type of person you really were, Tweek,” Craig said. “To think...you were that type of person. Should I read some of the stuff you wrote to me?”

I went pale. Even though this is a serious and terrifying situation, I couldn’t help but feel ashamed and embarrassed right now.

“Oh...how about I read the part where you said that you’ve watched me during classes we had together, you’ve watched me walking down the hallway, you watched me eating my lunch, you watched me sleeping during classes, you watched me going into the boy’s locker room...you watched me taking a shower, getting a good glance at my ass,” Craig said.

“....” Okay...in hindsight, I don’t know why I wrote that part. I guess I was trying to write my feelings that I didn’t bother to check what I wrote nor did I think through my words before writing. Thinking about it now...if Craig wasn’t planning to kill me, I’m pretty sure he would have been scared by me and immediately rejected me the moment he read the letter, might even have a restraining order on me. “Please...stop,” I managed to mutter, already too embarrassed and horrified at the realization of what I just wrote.

Craig stared at me before chuckling, “man...this letter seems more like a confession to your crimes than a confession of your love. What the fuck is this shit? Did you even read it before deciding this was something you would have given me? Man...I got a kick out of reading this, I ended up reading this ten times just to make sure it was real. My sides were hurting when I read this over and over. God...I haven’t laughed this hard since that time I killed a woman who tried to seduce me. Too bad for her...I’m not interested in old cougars...let alone women in general,” Craig said. He then took out his knife from his pocket and looked at me, smirking, “it’s been nice reading your confession, Tweek, and even if I wasn’t going to kill you, I would have immediately rejected you since...well...you’re just not my type, but thanks for having feelings for me, reading that letter really made my day,” Craig said. Craig then took a step forward.

Realizing that I might die soon, my survival instincts came in. Of course, I can’t fight since I was tied up, and I can’t run away because again, I was tied up. So the only way I was going to survive this was by talking my way out of this.

“W-w-wait! You said that you had a good time reading my letter, right?”

Craig paused, “yeah...so?”

“Well...you said that the reason you kill people is because you don’t find joy in anything else but killing...right?”

“Yes...and your point?” Craig frowned.

“Well...if you found joy in my love letter...doesn’t that mean that there are some things that make you feel something aside from killing?” I said.

“....What are you getting at?” Craig said, but I did see him lowering the knife.

“I’m just saying...if you keep me alive...I can probably help you find something to make you feel excited!” I said.

“....Why would I need that?” Craig asked, glaring at me.

“...” I tried to think of something, and then I remembered how Craig lost interest in killing animals after a while. “W-well you said that you grew tired of killing animals, so maybe you’ll grow tired of killing people too! B-besides, if we find something else to make you excited, there’s less of a risk of you getting caught and getting into trouble, and I know how much you hate anything troublesome in your life!” I said. Thank god for me knowing a lot about Craig, so I know what pisses him off and what he’s into, or at least, is okay with.

“....I guess you have a point,” Craig said as he finally put down the knife.

I sighed in relief, “y-yeah, so if you let me go, then I can help you find all the things that’ll make you laugh, cry, excited, and more! I’ll do everything I can to make you feel excited, that way you won’t have the need to kill people anymore,” I said.

“....Okay...that seems...reasonable,” Craig said. I smiled, “but…” my smile dropped, “...I’m gonna need to make sure you’re not lying to me. I’m gonna have to watch your every move from now on,” Craig said.

“W-what?” I went pale, “isn’t it bad enough that I’m already agreeing to be your slave of some sort?” I asked.

“....Slave huh? Interesting,” Craig muttered. Craig’s suddenly looked like he had an idea, “hey...is it true that you don’t have to follow the curfew orders because of how the police and the mayor are sort of relying on your family’s coffee at the moment?” Craig asked.

“Y-yes?” I said.

“So that means you can walk around town during the night...without looking suspicious to the cops?”

“I-I guess...why?” I asked.

Craig smiled, “well Tweek...I’ve come up with an idea that might satisfy the both of us...mostly me,” Craig said.

“W-what?”

“You’re going to be my accomplice from now on. You’re gonna help me get past any cops that are around by saying I’m working with you and your family, that way I can easily move around during the night and kill people easily,” Craig said.

“What!? Why would I do that!? I already said I’d help you find something else to get you excited, right?”

“Yes, but we don’t know for sure if what you’re suggesting will work, besides...this will help me keep an eye on you all the time if I’m with you during the evenings, that way I know you’re not ratting me out to the cops, or lying to me,” Craig said.

“B-but...how am I supposed to be with you during the evenings?” I asked.

“...You do those delivery jobs, right?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Does your parents expect you to come back at a certain time?”

“Well...not really. They know that things can be hectic during the evening deliveries, so they expect me to at least come back before closing time at the shop. They don’t really care if I’m out past the curfew hours either,” I said.

“Then it’s perfect. Just start doing more delivery orders, meet me during the evenings, and help me get past the officers. Easy,” Craig said.

“But...but...I don’t want anymore people to die,” I said.

Craig frowned, “it’s either helping me kill some other fucker in this godforsaken town...or I kill you. Which would you like, Tweek?”

“.....” I looked down. Though I know I’ll feel guilty, I knew I didn’t want to die. Maybe if I find something to keep Craig entertained or something that’ll make Craig not want to kill people anymore much quicker, then I won’t have to worry about this, “fine,” I said quietly.

“Good choice,” Craig said. He then walked behind me and started to untie the rope around me, “it’s every man for themselves, Tweek. If the roles were switched and someone else was given the choice to save themselves or allow you to die...I’m sure they would have chosen for you to die in order to survive, Tweek. Not everyone is a saint. God knows I’m far from it,” Craig said.

“.....” There’s a pit in my stomach, and I feel like throwing up right now.

“There we go,” Craig said as he finished untying me. “Now that we’ve come to an agreement, I’ll be seeing you more often,” Craig said, “...oh...and we should also start calling each other nicknames to make it look legit, right?”

“...What?” I was confused.

Craig smirked, “well we’re going to pretend to be dating from now on, right?”

“W-what!?” I exclaimed.

“It’s part of me keeping an eye on you. Like I said, I need to make sure you aren’t lying or going to tattle on me,” Craig said, “so that means I’m watching you both during the day and night, and since I need an excuse to be with you during the day, why not pretend to be your boyfriend? I’m sure your friends and maybe a few others know that you have a crush on me, so this is a perfect disguise, don’t you agree?”

“....I...I guess,” I said.

“Aw...what’s with the sad face? Aren’t you happy? You’re finally dating me,” Craig mocked me.

I frowned. I never knew that Craig could be this cruel. God, all those years of watching him...did I really know Craig to begin with? What was real and what was fake? How much was Craig lying to everyone, to me?

“....Let’s get out of here, I’m sure your parents are wondering where you are, and my parents might be freaking out that I’ve been out for so long. Probably going to get grounded,” I said.

“....Why do you keep your family alive?” I asked, “wouldn’t it be easier to killer them just so you can do whatever you want?”

Craig frowned, “what do I look like, an idiot? I can’t kill them, otherwise people will immediately know that I’m the killer,” Craig sighed.

“...Right,” I said.

“....Besides…I’ve grown up with these people...so...I know that killing them won’t be fun...I’d probably won’t kill them even if they ended up finding out who I really am,” Craig said.

“....?” I stared at him confused. I wasn’t sure if he was being honest or lying to me just to give me some hope that Craig might still have some humanity in him.

“....Let’s go,” Craig said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door we came in from. 

Once Craig peeked outside, he told me that it was clear and that no one was around. We walked back into the alleyway, and started walking towards the only way out. As we were walking, we passed the dead corpse from earlier, and I felt shivers down my spine, and began to feel queasy as I could smell the corpse. Once we arrived towards the exit, Craig looked around to make sure no cops were near, and he then gave me a nod that there was no one.

“Alright...I’ll pick you up at your house tomorrow morning,” Craig said.

“W-what? Why?” I asked.

“Well duh, I have to keep my eyes on you all the time from now on...so I have to keep an eye on you as early as I can. That way you have no time to try and backstab me in the morning. You’ll probably only have some privacy and space when you need to go to sleep,” Craig said.

“.....I see…” I said.

“....Hey,” Craig said. I looked up, and tensed up when Craig suddenly placed his hand on the wall behind me, his arm very close to my head. He inched closer, staring into my eyes. I thought poses like this would be romantic, just like in those romantic animes, but right now...it feels like I’m suffocating as I stare into those cold, dead eyes of his. “If you do tell anyone about this and manage to convince people that I’m the killer...just know that before I'm arrested and sent to prison...I’ll be sure to find you and kill you. If I’m going down...I’m bringing you with me...all the way to Hell. Got it?” Craig said, his voice was in a whisper on the last part, but his tone sounded very serious, and I knew that what Craig just said about killing me if I tattle on him, he’ll definitely do it, even if I try to run from him.

“...Y-yes…” I said.

Craig smiled, “good. See you tomorrow morning,  _ honey _ .” Craig said the nickname with a mocking tone. He then stepped back, turned, and began to leave. I guess he wasn’t going to walk me back to the coffee shop to make sure I don’t tell anyone. I guess he knew I’d be too scared to really tell anyone at this point.

Once Craig was gone, I felt my knees finally giving in, and I fell to the ground. My heart pounding like crazy, and my stomach churning. I really felt like throwing up at that moment. After seventeen years of being alive….I never thought I’d encounter something that terrifying, and to think it wasn’t even some hideous monster or disaster, but the face of a pretty boy that is actually a psychopath behind that sweet looking smile.

“....” After a minute of realizing what just happened, I got up and started making my way back to the coffee shop. I didn’t really know how long we’ve been there or what time it was, didn’t bother checking, but when I came back to the shop, I saw that it was now closed, and my parents were waiting at the front of the shop, looking worried.

“Tweek! There you are!” Mom came rushing over and hugged me tightly, “where have you been? You know we don’t want you staying out past closing time! What happened?”

“...S-sorry mom...just...got held back by a customer over a drink...and I thought I’d take a nice stroll around the park since it’s kinda nice out tonight,” I lied. Even though I knew I could easily tell my parents the truth of what really happened, especially since Craig wasn’t here, I knew that telling them the truth would only end up with either me or all of us dying.

“I see...well I wish you’d given us a heads up, Tweek. We don’t mind you staying out, but with how dangerous it’s been in town, we don’t want you being out for too long,” mom said.

“S-sorry, I’ll be sure to come back to the shop before closing time from now on, I promise,” I said.

“Well alright. This is your first mistake, so we’ll let it go, but please be careful, Tweek. Otherwise, we might have to rethink about having you do the deliveries,” dad said.

“D-don’t worry, dad. It won’t happen again,” I said.

“Well alright, son,” dad sighed, “now...let’s get home quickly.”

“Right…” I said. Home...I really want to go home right now.

By the time we got home, I immediately went up to my room. I didn’t bother changing my clothes or anything, I was too exhausted. As I took off my shoes, I noticed the blood that was on them from earlier when I stepped into that blood buddle. I went pale and quickly put those shoes deep into my closet, just so I won’t have to see them again. I then laid down on my bed and went into a fetus position, hugging my knees as close to my chest and stomach as possible, and just staring at the wall across from me with a blank expression.

I began to replay everything that happened. How my first crush ended up being destroyed when I realized that my crush was a psychopath. How I saw someone die, how I agreed to help Craig, how I lied to my parents, how I almost died. Everything that happened today...it was all surreal. I thought it was a dream...no...nightmare...but no...it was all real. It all really happened, and I have to face Craig tomorrow morning when he comes to pick me up.

Dear god...what have I gotten myself into?

I felt tears pricking my eyes and I began to sob. I always knew that heartbreak was the terrible feeling that anyone goes through, but at least people will eventually move on from it. But this...how the fuck am I supposed to move on from this, especially since my life will be in constant danger for god knows how long? God...this was way too cruel.

I ended up not being able to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When was the last time I was able to dream? What did I dream about? Who was in my dream? When did that dream make me feel less...empty inside.

It seems like the world really is against me, especially since even as I sleep, I feel nothing. I dream nothing. It’s all just an empty void, even in my own head.

Ah...am I really going to live like this forever? If there was a God, why would they make me like this? Why would they make me feel so empty inside. Is this some sort of cruel punishment for something I did? Tch...jokes on them...I managed to find something that can easily fill this empty void in my chest.

Of course...something was...off today. I woke up, not feeling as joyed as I should be, which was strange considering I did kill someone last night. Usually, I would feel something that would last for a few weeks, but today...I feel like how I normally did when I haven’t killed in a long time. Nothing.

Was it because the guy who I killed didn’t even try to fight back? Was it because the expression the guy gave looked pretty much the same as all the other victims before, so nothing new was there? Was it because I had to put in a little more effort in finding my target this time, all because of how many cops were roaming around?

“.....”

Or...was it because of him?

Ah...yes...Tweek Tweak. Someone I barely notice in school or my childhood. I just know his name, his parents, the shop he works at, and that he was a jittery kid that might have a coffee addiction. Other than that, I didn’t know much about Tweek nor did I really care...until I read his little love letter.

I swear...if this was read by a normal person, they would have been freaked out by how much Tweek knows them, all just by stalking. However, I find it more amusing than disturbing. It’s hilarious how much this little freak spent his time looking at me, and noticing all the little details that even I wouldn’t care for. He’s quite amusing, I’ll admit...but he’s also a threat to my fun.

If it wasn’t for what Tweek said about finding something to keep me entertained, I would have broken every bone in his body and let him rot in a random dumpster in that dark alleyway. I knew it would take weeks before they’d find his mangled up corpse.

Alas...I guess the reason I only agreed to let him live is because...well...it could be fun, and right now...I want something fun to do...especially since my latest kill didn’t do much for me this time. How boring.

“....” Ah...I guess it’s about time I meet up with Tweek. I did say I’d come and pick him up today, and I just want to see the little rabbit shiver the moment he notices me.

“Craig, you’re up early,” the moment I got dressed and left my room, mom just happened to come out of her room at the same time.

“Yeah...going to pick up a friend and walk to school with them,” I said.

“Oh? Don’t you want breakfast first?” Mom asked.

“I’m fine, I can just eat something at school or whatever,” I said.

“I see….” Mom stared at me for a bit before she walked over and placed her hand on my cheek, “are you okay, honey? You seem...out of it.”

“....Out of it?” I asked.

“Yes...it kind of reminds me of when you were younger. You would always stare into space and not really respond that much. Are you okay?”

“Yeah...just...not feel energetic today. I’m probably tired,” I said.

Mom smiled, “well if you ever feel like you want to talk, you can always tell me anything. You know that, right?”

“....Yes,” I said.

“Good,” mom leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, “have a good day honey, and maybe take an apple with you before you leave. Wouldn’t want you too tired during school,” mom said.

“Okay,” I said. Mom smiled warmly at me before heading to the bathroom.

I headed downstairs and went to the kitchen first to get an apple. However, before I left, I looked at the counter and saw one of the kitchen knives. I thought of bringing one with me, but knew that it would be too risky to bring it during the day, especially since I know mom would notice. I sighed, but reminded myself that I did have a pocket knife with me, so it’s not a total loss.

I then left home, heading straight for Tweek’s place.

“I wonder what he’s doing now,” I muttered as I tried to think of how Tweek might react. Judging from how he looked when he found out about me, I bet he’s going to be panicking. I bet he wasn’t able to get much sleep last night, and I bet that when I come to his house, he’s going to freak the fuck out.

The thought almost made me feel giddy. Almost.

The moment I reached the Tweak’s residence, I looked up till my eyes landed on the window that led to Tweek’s room if I remember. Though I couldn’t really see inside because of how high the window was and the fact that the curtains were drawn, I can make a distinct silhouette of a certain blonde stalker of mine, who will probably be having a very bad morning soon.

Putting on a fake smile, I walked towards the door, and rang the doorbell, waiting for whoever would answer the door.

* * *

I was running in a dark abyss. I wasn’t sure where I was, why I was running, or who I was running from. A part of me just kept telling me to keep running, that if I stopped running, I was going to die.

“Tweek…”

A terrifying voice that I couldn’t even recognize was echoing in my ears. I felt suffocated. I needed to find a safe place, but there was nothing around me. I just kept running, even if it felt like I was going nowhere.

Suddenly, I noticed someone ahead. The closer I got, the clearer the person became. My heart was racing and I felt overjoyed as I saw them.

“Craig!” I exclaimed as I stopped running. “Thank god, it’s you!” I said.

Craig turned around and looked at me, “Tweek, what’s wrong?” Craig asked, looking concerned for me.

I stared at him before biting my bottom lip, I wasn’t sure if Craig would believe me, but knowing Craig, he would definitely listen to anything I have to say. So it’s worth a shot, right?

“S-someone’s after me.”

“After you?” Craig said.

“Yes! T-they’re going to kill me!” I exclaimed. I felt tears in my eyes, “I...I saw them murder someone, and now...they’re going to kill me because I saw them.”

“Hey hey hey, easy,” I felt Craig wrap his arms around me, “everything is going to be okay. I would never let anyone hurt you, Tweek.”

I felt my heart skip a beat the moment Craig had his arms around me. I leaned into the hug and relaxed a bit, even though my heart was pounding like crazy. “Craig…”

“Now...why don’t you tell me exactly who is chasing you, hm?”

I sighed as I tried to remember, “it’s hard to remember, I was too scared when I saw the body, that I think my mind blocked out who the killer was,” I said.

“Well try to remember,” Craig said.

“Nngg...o-okay,” I said as I try to remember the killer’s face while enjoying the warmth of Craig’s body. “If I recall...he was pretty tall, maybe around your height. He had black hair...kinda like yours. Dark blue eyes...similar...to yours…” I suddenly realized something, and I could feel my heart pounding, but not in a lovestruck way, but more in a panicking way. “He was wearing...a blue jacket...like yours...and...and…”

“And?”

I gulped, “he...had a huge smile on his face, but it wasn’t gentle looking or anything like that. It was the most...t-terrifying smile I’ve ever seen,” I said. I felt my body tensing up, and I tried to pull away from Craig, but I felt his hold in me tighten. “H-hey...Craig...mind letting me go? I-I think we hugged long enough...and...I really don’t want to stand here...for much long,” I said.

“Why?”

“W-why? Well...it’s because...t-the killer will be here soon,” I said.

“.....”

“...Craig?”

“....You’re a fucking moron.”

“Ack!” I suddenly felt Craig holding me tightly, nearly crushing me. “Craig...what are you doing!?”

“Black hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue jacket, and is around my height? Doesn’t that sound familiar to you?”

“Craig…” It was getting hard to breathe.

“I don’t know if you’re being an idiot...or if you’re stupid fascination with me is blinding you on what the truth is here,” Craig said.

My eyes widened, “no...no no...it’s not you! It’s not you!” I exclaimed, though it sounded more like I was begging that it wasn’t true.

“It’s not, huh? Are you sure?” Craig suddenly leaned back a bit so I was forced to see his face. My eyes widened as I stared at that familiar smile that haunts me. “Isn’t this the smile that you mentioned?”

“No no no no! Let me go!” I screamed as I tried to push away from Craig, but Craig kept a good grip on me.

“You shouldn’t have been so obsessed with me, Tweek, you shouldn’t have seen what you saw. Maybe then...you’d live longer.”

“No, please! I’m sorry for seeing it! I swear! I won’t tell anyone! I swear!” I cried.

“Sorry, Tweek...but...there’s no way out of this.”

“Ack!” I suddenly felt something sharp stabbing me in the back. The pain was too much, and I could feel my blood dripping down my back and soaking the back of my shirt.

I soon felt the sharp object being pulled out of my back, and I just stood there, unable to move, even when Craig finally let me go. I looked at him, seeing he was holding a knife that was covered in blood. My blood.

“C...Craig?”

Craig looked at me before smiling, “goodbye...honey,” Craig leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, before I saw the knife being pointed at my chest. I began to shudder as I realized what he was going to do. “Enjoy a life of hell...Tweek.”

The knife plunged into my chest.

I let out a shriek before I sat up in my bed, drenched in sweat. I looked around, wondering where I was, only to realize that I was in my room.

“Oh thank god...it was a dream,” I sighed as I tried to calm down my beating heart. That’s right...it was all a dream. Everything was a dream. Finding a dead body in that alleyway, realizing Craig is the South Park killer, Craig was going to kill me, him finding my love letter, and me making a deal with Craig in order to survive. Yes...it was all a dream...all...a… “....” I looked down and saw that I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday, and after looking at them, I began to remember all the events that happened last night, from how my day started to how I found out the truth about Craig. “....Jesus Christ...it wasn’t a dream…” I felt like crying.

As I was remembering everything that happened last night, I realized the hole I dug myself in. I promised Craig that I’d find something to get him excited, but what can I do? What if there is nothing? I mean...Craig must have seen about everything that life has to offer, right? So if those never got him feeling something, then what can I do or show him that will put a smile on his face, and something that doesn’t involve murder!?

“I’m doomed,” I muttered as I realized that if I don’t come up with something soon, Craig will kill me. Oh god. “Okay...maybe...maybe I can just tell my parents. I mean...Craig can’t possibly be monitoring me all the time, right? So...maybe while I’m home alone with my parents, I’ll quickly tell them,” I said. However, I suddenly remembered the threat and promise that Craig told me. Even if I did report him and he would be taken away, he’d be determined to kill me before then. Which means that even if I do report him, there’s a chance that he’ll still kill me, and just make it his life mission to find me and get rid of me for ratting him out, and it’s not like I can actually trust our justice system and hope that they’ll keep him in prison for a long time.

Again...I’m doomed.

“....Maybe...a nice warm shower will make me feel less stress about this,” I muttered as I did feel a bit grimy since I didn’t change my clothes or shower last night.

I sighed as I got out of my bed, I was exhausted, stressed, and just a complete mess because of last night. Right now...I need a moment of peace.

I rushed towards the bathroom and quickly began to shower. As I was showering, I tried to think of a way to get away from Craig as fast as I could. “Well...maybe once I tell someone about Craig...they’ll send someone to protect me until the trials...or maybe I can hire someone to protect me,” I muttered. “I’m sure there’s no way Craig can take on a bodyguard...right? I mean...he wasn’t really that active in PE, so...he can’t be that strong…” I muttered, “yeah...this could work, and he won’t even know. It’s not like he’s watching me 24/7,” I chuckled to myself. “.....” 

Unless...he was. 

I mean...I know Craig said he’d be with me physically during the day and evening...but what about the times he can’t be with me physically? What about when I’m home? Is it...possible that he could have installed cameras in my house last night while I wasn’t looking? Oh god...what if he installed a camera in the bathroom right now, a-and he’s...watching me…

“....” I quickly ended my shower and grabbed a towel, covering myself. I felt myself going cold at the thought that Craig could possibly be watching me right now as I was showering. He’s probably thinking something mean...like...like...how gross my body is or...saying how disgusting I look to him. Or worse...he’s probably thinking which part of my body he’d like to plunge his knife into. Oh god.

I looked around the bathroom, feeling very insecure and scared. I spent a couple of minutes looking around the bathroom to make sure there weren’t any cameras. Hey, even if Craig did instal cameras in here, I didn’t want him accidentally peeping on my parents as well since they also used this bathroom.

Relieved to see that there were no hidden cameras in the bathroom, I changed into some fresh pair of clothes, and left the bathroom, probably more stressed than before because of my paranoia. Once I left the bathroom, I was surprised when I saw my mom coming upstairs.

“Tweek, there you are. I’ve been calling you for a while now,” mom said.

“O-oh, sorry. I was showering. I wasn’t able to shower last night, so I thought I’d have a quick one this morning,” I said.

“I see, well now that you’re done, go downstairs. Your special friend came to visit you,” mom said, practically giggling.

“Special...friend?” I muttered. Confused, I walked past my mom and headed downstairs, unsure what mom was talking about. Was either Bebe or Wendy here? But why? They don’t even live that close to me, and they never pick me up to school since they live closer to school, and my house is in the opposite direction of where school is, so it doesn’t make any sense.

When I headed towards the dining table, my heart nearly popped out of my chest when I saw Craig sitting at the table with my dad. What the fuck is going on here!?

“And that is why you should always make your coffee with organic and natural beans. The flavors will be stronger, and are much more healthier.”

“I see...well I’ll be sure to tell my parents to consider getting more...organic coffee beans from you, Mr. Tweak.”

“You and your family can order my coffee beans anytime! And for you, I’ll give you and your family a good discount,” dad smiled.

“Thank you,” Craig said.

“W-w-why are you in my house!?” I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Craig and my dad turned their heads to finally acknowledge me. The moment Craig saw me, his gaze turned cold before he quickly put on a friendly smile on his face. Just seeing him shifting his expression that quickly made me so uncomfortable, I can’t believe my dad didn’t notice.

“Tweek, there you are. It’s very rude to keep our guest waiting you know,” dad said.

I ignored my dad and stomped towards Craig, being very cautious, “why are you in my house?” I asked.

Craig smiled, “did you forget that we agreed I’d come pick you up today, honey?”

“W-what?” I exclaimed.

“Oh Tweek, don’t be shy just because your sweet boyfriend decided to pick you up this morning. It’s very sweet of him, especially since I know he lives a bit farther away from us,” mom said as she finally arrived at the table.

“B-boyfriend!? W-whose boyfriend!?” I exclaimed.

“No need to hide it, son. Craig told us everything,” dad said.

“Yes, he told us how you confessed to him last night when you were out doing your deliveries. I’m so happy for you, honey. You got your first boyfriend,” mom said.

“W-wait a minute...I...I need to process this,” I said.

“Well why don’t you do that while you have breakfast, hm? Now go and sit down, I’m sure you want to sit next to your handsome boyfriend,” mom said.

“I...I really don’t…”

“Oh no need to feel insecure with us, honey. You know we’d accept you for who you are, and it’s not like it’s a big secret that you’re gay,” mom said.

“Mmhmm, even when you were born, I immediately knew that you were going to turn out gay, and I still love you no matter what, son,” dad said.

“D-dad…”

“Now go on and sit. I’ll be serving breakfast soon,” mom said as she started pushing me towards the table until I was forced to sit next to Craig. I tensed up when I sat down, looking at Craig who was just smiling warmly at me, but I knew better to not trust that smile.

Once mom headed to the kitchen to get our breakfast, dad decided to chat with Craig, “so Craig, what made you accept my son’s confession, hm?”

“D-dad!” I exclaimed.

“What? I’m just curious, Tweek, especially since we all know you’re not very lucky when it comes to relationships,” dad said, “that and also the fact you’re a bit of a spaz sometimes.”

“.....” I wasn’t sure if I should feel scared because Craig was sitting next to me, or insulted that my dad actually called me a spaz right to my face.

“Oh Richard, don’t embarrass our son in front of his boyfriend now,” mom said as she came back with a plate of pancakes and bacon and a bottle of syrup.

“Thank you, mom,” I sighed.

“However...if you are going to embarrass him, you should tell Craig the time that Tweek had all these pictures on his wall,” mom said.

“Mom!” I shouted.

“Pictures?” Craig asked.

“Oh yes, it happened a year ago. Tweek once said he was in love with a boy and had all these pictures he took up on his wall. I would notice him staring at these pictures with such a lovestruck face. He was so cute, even though we did have to take him to therapy and persuade him that having so many pictures of the same person wasn’t very healthy,” mom said, “....thinking about it...you look exactly like the boy in those pictures,” mom said.

“Actually...I think he is the boy in those pictures now that I got a good look at him,” dad said.

“Oh my, Tweek, so you managed to confess to the boy you had a crush on? I’m so proud of you, and Craig, I know our son can be a bit...strange...but I hope you don’t see it as a fault of his. I promise, our son is normal and I’m sure he’ll make you very happy,” mom said.

“....” I stared at my parents, wondering if they wanted to ruin my life or send me to my death. Right now...I think it’s both since Craig now knows about that embarrassing and horrible moment in my life.

“That’s...quite...fascinating. I knew that Tweek had a...crush on me...but I didn’t think it was...that bad,” Craig said.

“Ha ha...ha…” I’m gonna die. I can tell since Craig’s eyes were looking at me as if saying that I was dead the moment my parents aren’t around.

“...Nonetheless...I find Tweek to be quite...interesting. It’s one of the reasons why I agreed to be his boyfriend. I’m sure Tweek will show me lots of interesting things while we’re together, right... _ honey _ ?”

I gulped, “y-yep...t-totally.”

“How cute. You don’t know how happy I am knowing that our son is no longer going to die alone,” mom said.

“Yes, this is a wonderful moment for our son. He has a boyfriend, a handsome and intelligent one might I add, and our son is probably feeling very happy since he finally got to be with the boy he likes, right Tweek?”

“.....Uh huh…”

I just ate my food, trying my best to force myself to eat and put everything down, even though I can feel that I’ll end up throwing it all back up since my stomach was in knots. It also didn’t help that I could occasionally feel Craig’s icy gaze on me as I tried my best to eat in silence.

I really am going to die.

After breakfast, Craig and I left my house together. Craig continued to put on his polite act in front of my parents as he said his goodbyes to them.

“It was nice meeting you, Craig. Come by anytime, we love having you here.”

“Of course, ma’am. I’ll be sure to try and visit every morning as possible since I’m just crazy about your son,” Craig smiled.

“Oh ho ho, you. You’re such a sweet boy. I already consider you a part of our little family already,” mom smiled.

Craig smiled, “thank you. Well goodbye. Tweek and I have to get to school now.”

“Goodbye Craig, and Tweek, take good care of your boyfriend. Wouldn’t want him running off from you now. He’s a keeper,” dad said.

“Ha ha...right…” I laughed nervously.

Craig continued to wave them goodbye till we were out of the door. The moment the door was shut and my parents weren’t in eyeshot, Craig dropped his hand, turned towards me, and gave me the bleakest look on his face I’ve ever seen, and yet I can tell he was a bit pissed as he stared down at me.

“You…”

“Y-yes?” My voice cracked.

“....Do you still have those photos of me you used to hang on your wall?” Craig asked.

“...M-maybe…”

Craig nodded slowly before narrowing his eyes and taking a step close. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me close. His eyes stared down at me, he looked like a mad man. “Get rid of them. All of them. I don’t care how, I don’t even care if you burn them. Destroy them immediately when you have the change. Got it?”

“Y-yes sir,” I said.

“Good,” Craig let me go and began to walk ahead, while I stood there, my knees shaking. “Well what are you waiting for? Let’s get to school already.”

Putting my guard up, I reluctantly started following Craig to school. As we were walking, we were both silent the entire time. I didn’t mind at first, since I thought Craig being this calm meant he won’t try anything to hurt me, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that there is a possibility that Craig could be planning ways to murder me while we were walking in silence. I ended up looking at Craig intensely, preparing myself for anything he might do.

“....Stop that,” Craig suddenly stopped walking and turned to look at me, “I get you’re obsessed with me, but you can at least be more discreet. It’s obvious that you’re staring at me, and I really do not appreciate to be stared at,” Craig said.

“S-sorry,” I said.

Craig sighed, “will you relax? I already said I won’t kill you...for now,” Craig said.

“How can I relax when there is a chance of you killing me!?” I exclaimed.

“Hey, keep your voice down,” Craig sighed, “and I don’t see why you’re getting so upset. I mean...aren’t you happy that I’m walking with you to school?”

“Why would I be happy about that?” I asked.

“Oh my...have you already stopped liking me? That’s quick...especially since you did have photos of my plastered all over your wall last night,” Craig said.

“I said I was sorry about those!” I exclaimed.

Craig rolled his eyes, “I don’t know what’s disturbing here, the fact that you probably touched yourself while looking at my photos...or how you got those photos without me knowing.”

I went pale, “please...stop mentioning the photos! I swear, I’ll get rid of them! So please forget about those,” I said, “a-and I never t-touched myself while staring at them, okay? Let’s be clear here!”

“Uh huh, sure...whatever lets you sleep at night,” Craig snickered.

“Nnngg…”

“Look...just act normal around me, okay? Otherwise...one wrong move that gets people suspicious...I’ll make sure to toss your body off the rooftop of the school...right after I strangle you with my bare hands,” Craig said.

“....Jesus Christ...how can you say that with no expression on your face?”

Craig shrugged, “I was just...born with it,” Craig said, “now quit being a nuisance and let’s get going to school, and you better come up with something to get me interested soon...otherwise...you’ll be joining me on a killing spree later, and who know...my next target could end up being you.”

“Nnngg….” I was trembling when he said that.

“Let’s go,” Craig said sternly. I gulped, but began to follow Craig, making sure to put enough of a distance between us since I didn’t want the possibility to be stabbed to occur.

We soon saw the school after walking for a bit, and I felt a bit relieved since I thought I’d feel a bit safer if there are plenty of people around. There’s no way Craig would try anything while there are so many people...right?

“....Hand.”

“H-huh?”

Criag looked at me with his icy stare, “hand.”

“....” I was confused at first until I realized he wanted my hand. I went pale, thinking that was going to cut my hand off or something.

Craig sighed before he walked over and grabbed my right hand, “stop thinking the worst so much. I won’t hurt you while there are people here,” Craig said.

“T-then...why do you need my hand?” I asked.

“To hold it of course,” Craig said.

“....What?”

“Well duh, we’re pretending to be a couple in front of everyone, remember? So that way no one will find it suspicious? It’s a good alibi, and...it’s a good excuse for me to keep an eye on you,” Craig said, “making sure you don’t betray me.”

“I-I won’t tell anyone, I swear,” I said.

“Well you better be telling the truth,  _ dear _ .”

I gulped and nodded my head. “Y-yes, sir.”

“Good,” Craig sighed, “now come on...and try not to act so nervous. I want people to believe we’re dating. Got it?”

“Y-yes,” I said. Thank god I took acting class, I learned how to hide my emotions very easily.

The moment we were surrounded by other students, people turned their heads to look at us. Some seemed surprised that we were together and holding hands. I’ll admit, I was nervous, even if I did wonder what would happen if Craig and I got together a long time ago, how would people react? I guess I got my answer...even if I didn’t want to be with Craig right now.

“Alright...better start pretending we’re a happy couple...if you know what’s good for you,” Craig said to me.

I gulped and took a deep breath. I turned to Craig, putting on a big smile before wrapping my arm around his arm, practically hugging it. Craig stopped walking, and looked at me in confusion.

“Oh Craig, isn’t this great? We’re going to school together! I’m so happy that I get to spend my morning with you,” I sighed happily as I snuggled up against his arm.

I noticed a few people gasping at what I just said, and I could hear people talking, most of which wondering if Craig and I were a couple. I’ll admit, I was proud that I was able to say all of that without looking nervous. I bet Craig is satisfied with my performance as well.

“H-how was-” When I turned to look at Craig, I paused when I could see the disgusted look on his face. “T...too much?” I asked, shaking a bit.

“....” Craig sighed before clearing his throat. He then looked at me with the warmest smile I’ve ever seen. I’ll admit, I forgot who he was at that moment. I was hypnotized by that smile of his. “Ha ha ha, of course Tweek. Now that we’re dating, I want to spend every morning with you. I want to spend every moment with you as much as I can. After all...we’re boyfriends now,” Craig said.

Again, more people gasped and I could hear the gossip coming.

Craig then pulled me along and we headed inside the school. I managed to get out of my daze when Craig dropped his smile the moment we were in a more secluded area where there weren’t any other students.

“I did hear you took acting class and stuff, so what you said was convincing...but did you really have to go that far in your act?”

“I-it was the only thing I could come up with!” I said.

“....” Craig sighed, “well...I guess with that it’s more believable. I’m sure half of the student body thinks you’re my stalker and all, so I guess no one will question it,” Craig said.

“Will you please stop bringing that up?” I exclaimed.

Craig smiled, “nope.”

I frowned. As much as I was terrified of Craig, he can be a bit of a jerk when he wants to. “....I’m surprised you can smile like that,” I said.

“....Well like I said...I had to pretend to be happy to stop people from bugging me all the time,” Craig said, “though I may not be as good of an actor like you...I can at least make a few faces to keep people from being suspicious.”

“....Y-you think I’m a good actor?” I asked.

“....Don’t get all emotional just because I said you were a good actor,” Craig sighed, “just because I complimented you this one time doesn’t mean you should forget what you’re supposed to be doing for me,” Craig then stepped forward and leaned forward until he was close to my face, his dark blue eyes staring at my eyes, causing me to tense up. “So then...better go find something to get me excited and is a good replacement to murdering people...otherwise...you’ll be the one on the chopping block very soon,” Craig said.

I shuddered as I slowly nodded my head. Craig looked at me before putting on a smile, though I can’t tell if it was genuine, or if he was putting it on to tease me with.

“Good,” Craig said, “now...shall we get going,  _ honey _ ?”

“O-okay,” my voice became small when I said it, and I was sweating buckets at that point. I could hear Craig chuckling before he walked ahead, and I followed close behind.

* * *

The moment I entered the school, things have been stressful. From having Craig watching me all the time to people asking me questions about my relationship with Craig, it was all too much for me. So when it was time for history class, one of the few classes I had that Craig wasn’t in, I felt I could finally relax.

“Here,” Before I left, I saw that Craig handed me what looked like a microphone.

“W-what’s this for?”

“To listen to you,” Craig said.

“W-what!?” I exclaimed, “even when we’re not in class together, you still want to spy on me?” I asked.

Craig narrowed his eyes, “that’s the point. The fact that I can’t be with you in every class means I need other ways of knowing what you’re doing while I’m not looking. I need to make sure you’re not planning anything behind my back,” Craig said.

I frowned, “b-but...isn’t this a bit excessive?” I asked.

“Hey, I could have easily planted the microphone in your classes without you knowing, but I’m sure you’d rather know than say something super embarrassing or revealing...which I might use against you,” Craig said.

“Y-you’d even blackmail me if you could?” I asked.

Craig smiled, “of course. I have to use every method to make sure you don’t start talking,” Craig said, “got a problem with that?” Craig asked as he stared at me intently.

“....N-no...t-thank you for giving me a heads up on the microphone. I’ll be sure to keep it close,” I said.

“You better,” Craig said, “now be sure to keep it on and keep it with you at all times, no matter what. Lose it, and I’ll break every bone in your body, got it?”

“Wait...do I also have to take it with me when I need to use the restroom too?” Tweek asked.

“Yes,” Craig asked.

“Oh Jesus,” I began to sweat. Guess I’ll be holding it in for a while.

“Remember Tweek, keep this microphone on...and I won’t gut you like a fish, okay?” Craig smiled sweetly at me.

I nodded quickly, “yes, of course. Keeping it on! Look, I’m turning the on switch right now! Hey, you can now hear me, you can even hear my beating heart as it starts pounding really fast,” I said.

“.....Right,” Craig rolled his eyes and began to leave for his class.

“....” I sighed, never imagining things would end up like this. Being forced into a relationship with someone who I thought I knew but turned out to be a serial killer, to being spied on all the time and never getting a moment of peace, as well as having my life endangered all the time. If Craig doesn’t kill me, I’m gonna die from all this stress. “Ugh…” For now, I just went into my classroom, and hope to come up with something to entertain Craig with.

As soon as I sat down at my desk, both Wendy and Bebe came over, looking very eager to ask me questions. Guess they found out about what happened this morning with me and Craig.

“So?” Bebe started.

“....So….what?” I said.

“Don’t play coy with us! How did you do it?” Bebe asked.

“Don’t tell us that the love letter actually worked!” Wendy exclaimed.

I frowned, “the love letter was both your idea!” I said.

“I know...but we didn’t think it would actually work since no one write letters to people these days,” Wendy said.

“Yeah, we were just hoping the love letter would be a great conversation starter or something since you and Craig barely know each other,” Bebe said.

“How would writing my deepest feelings for Craig be a great conversation starter? If anything, that would immediately indicate I have a thing for Craig,” I said, though I also know that when Craig did read it, he keeps bringing out the fact that I might have been stalking him...sort of.

“Well it’s not like you wrote anything that deep or revealing about yourself and Craig, right?”

“.....”

“....Oh my god...you did,” Bebe said.

“You never told me what I couldn’t and could write in that damn letter!” I exclaimed.

“Well...it turned out great for you, right Tweek? I mean...Craig is actually dating you, so he must have been very impressed by that letter,” Bebe said.

“More like he found it disgusting and is now threatening my life because of it,” I muttered under my breath.

“What was that?” Wendy asked.

“Nothing,” I sighed.

“....For someone who has been obsessed with Craig for a while...you don’t seem...happy,” Bebe said.

“....I know I should be happy...but...but…” God...I wish I could tell them, but I knew Craig was listening. I can feel the little microphone in my shirt pocket. “...But I think...maybe things are going too...fast?”

“...Say what?” Bebe said.

“I don’t know...I mean...Craig and I barely know each other,” I said.

“Um...you know what his favorite food is, what his routine is, and the fact that he drools slightly when falling asleep. Maybe Craig doesn't know much about you, but you know a lot about Craig,” Wendy said.

“....Am I really that obsessed with Craig?” I muttered.

“Yes,” both Wendy and Bebe said.

“So much so that we were keeping an eye on you just in case you went overboard,” Wendy said.

“We were even ready to call the cops and a therapist if you actually resorted to fully stalking and collecting any of Craig’s stuff from his garbage cans,” Bebe said.

“Right….good to know,” I said. I wonder what face Craig is making since he must have heard that. Well no, he probably wouldn’t make a face, but I’m sure he’s coming up with something to humiliate me with now that he knows this fact. Ugh...I don’t know what’s worse, his threats to kill me, or him making brutal jokes about me and my flaws. “Look...I’m...happy...to be with Craig. Really, I am...but...I just...I feel like...things are moving too quickly,” I said.

“Hm...I think I know what this is,” Wendy said.

“You do?” Bebe asked.

“It’s this weird phenomenon where someone is always wanting something, but the moment they get it, the desire or interest for it will fade away, and soon they will lose all interest. It’s even worse if the thing they are after isn’t exactly what they thought it was,” Wendy said, “I guess Tweek here is experiencing something similar since he’s been so attracted to Craig and wanting to date him, that the moment he does date him, he’s now starting to regret. I guess it was more appealing to chase after Craig than actually getting him,” Wendy said.

“Wow Tweek...shallow much?” Bebe huffed.

“T-that’s not it at all,” I said.

“I don’t know...I mean...considering you’re not happy right now or even showing an inch of excitement, I feel like you’re feelings towards Craig is a bit misleading now, and I feel like that’s very mean to Craig, especially since it does seem like he likes you, Tweek,” Wendy said.

“Again...shallow much?”

I frowned, “I-I’m not shallow! I do like Craig!” I exclaimed.

“Are you...really?” Bebe crossed her arms.

I was getting so flustered and angry, that I couldn’t help but yell, “I really do like Craig! In fact, I dream of stripping him down and making him out in our underwear, right in the boy’s locker room!” I shouted at the top of my lungs.

“....”

“....”

“....” My eyes widened and my face became hot. I covered my mouth and looked around. Everyone was silent, and were now staring at me. Even Bebe and Wendy were shocked with what I just said. “I...I shouldn’t have said that out loud...huh?”

“Um...what do you think?” Wendy said.

“At least we know that...you do still have a thing for Craig,” Bebe said.

“Yeah, so...don’t feel sad, Tweek. Be happy that you and Craig are finally together, like you wanted...but please...refrain yourself from saying...those things to him. I’m sure he’d be more creeped out than...loving if he heard you say that,” Wendy said.

“.....” Too late. Even though I couldn’t see or hear Craig, I can already imagine what his reaction would be.

The rest of the day was filled with more stress, and it didn’t help that people were already spreading gossip about what I said in class. Ugh...I’m actually considering letting Craig kill me if that’ll help me escape from this embarrassment.

By the time school ended, I felt a bit relieved that the tension with everyone would soon be over, but I still have the problem with Craig. So far, I haven’t been able to come up with anything, and now that school is over and I’ll be leaving with Craig. This might be the moment where it’s decided whether I live or die.

“Aren’t you excited?” Bebe asked.

“About what?”

“Getting to go home with Craig, silly,” Bebe said.

I paled, “a-as much as I enjoy the thought, it won’t last long since I do have work today,” I said.

“Isn’t your shift in a few hours? That’s plenty of time for you to spend some quality time with Craig,” Wendy said.

“W-well...you know my parents...they do like me coming to work as soon as school is over, so I can help them get everything ready for the night shifts,” I said.

“I feel like you’re avoiding something here, Tweek. Spill.”

“....W-well...I…I’ve been having trouble showing Craig something...interesting. We just started dating, and I really really want to show him something that’ll get him so happy that he’ll never want to do anything else,” especially murder.

Even though I couldn’t come up with something myself, Craig never said I couldn’t get help. As long as I don’t reveal who Craig really is, everything will be alright, and right now...I really really need help.

“Aw...are you already planning on taking Craig on a date, Tweek?” Wendy asked.

“Sort of, it’s more like...I just want to take Craig somewhere interesting. Really really interesting. Something that’ll make you feel...emotional. Happy...excited. Those sort of feelings,” I said.

“That’s oddly specific,” Bebe said, “but if I had to pick a place that makes me emotional, I choose Stark's pond. It’s not much, but when the sun sets, it’s quite a sight to see. I’d take him there if you want to show him something beautiful and somewhat emotional,” Bebe said.

“That’s perfect, Bebe! I can take Craig there after school, and he’ll be so happy that he won’t even consider hurting people!” I said.

“What was that last part?” Wendy asked.

“...I said...he’d be so happy that he won’t consider...hurting people’s...feelings,” I said, “I’ll admit, Craig can be sassy and a bit mean to people sometimes, so it’s better to get him to not be so mean to people so much...you know?”

“Oh...not only are you Craig’s boyfriend, but it seems you’re also his tamer. I bet if Craig heard you say that, he’d be annoyed,” Bebe giggled.

“Ha ha ha...yeah…” I looked down at my shirt pocket. Crap.

Soon, we saw Craig by his locker, and he turned to look at us. Though his facial expression is blank, I can tell he was wanting me to come over immediately.

“Better not keep your boyfriend waiting, Tweek,” Bebe said.

“Have fun on your date,” Wendy said.

“Ha ha...yeah,” I gulped before walking over to Craig. With each step I took towards Craig, the more it felt like I was walking towards certain doom. Once I was in front of Craig, it took a lot of me from breaking down and going into a panic attack. “H-hey...Craig.”

Craig stared at me, “you took too long.”

“S-sorry...just...needed to talk to my friends,” I said.

“I know, I heard,” Craig said.

“...I guess...telling you we are going to Stark’s pond won’t be much of a surprise...huh?”

“....Shall we get going?” Craig asked.

“R-right,” I said.

We both left school together and started making our way to Stark’s pond. While we were walking, we were both silent. I glanced at Craig, wondering just how much he heard today while we weren’t together. I know he heard me when I was talking to Wendy and Bebe in history class earlier considering he was looking at me with a disgusted look during PE, I even saw him holding onto his towel tightly as he was changing. So...just how much did Craig bother listening to me today.

“Hey um...I-I know you probably don’t want me talking while we’re walking and stuff, but um...have you actually been listening to everything I’ve said today? I mean...I know you’re spying on me and stuff, but...j-just wondering,” I said.

“....Don’t worry so much, Tweek,” Craig said as he put on a smile, “I may have been listening to every word you said, but I won’t put it against you or anything,” Craig said.

“....Ha...t-thank you...Craig,” I said. I thought he would say something about it, but he isn’t. Maybe...there’s a chance that...Craig could be good, or at least nice.

“....So...you wanted to strip me down and make out with me in the boy’s locker room while we were in our underpants?”

My eyes widened, “I...I...the girls were putting me in a lot of pressure! I had to come up with something in order to not look suspicious,” I said.

“No...I get it,” Craig said, “...though what I don’t get is why when people started asking you about it, you kept going and started saying you would like to kiss my feet while I was tied up to your bed, watch me blush as you kissed every inch of my body, or how about when you said that you really really wanted to take me home and-”

“Please...stop!” I was blushing and sweating so much, I thought I was going to explode. “I get it! I’ll be very careful with my words the next time people ask me about our relationship! Just please….stop...I feel like I’m gonna die!” I said.

“....Tch...shouldn’t you be more worried that I’ll kill you for saying all of that crap,  _ honey _ ?”

“P-please, Craig. I’m already trying my best to help you with your emotions, remember? Hell, we’re going to Stark’s pond to see the sunset together,” I said.

“Tch, I don’t see what the big deal is. I’ve been to Stark’s pond countless times, mostly to dump the bodies into the water or drown someone, and all those times, I’ve never felt anything whenever I was there,” Craig siad.

“Well have you been there at sunset?” I asked.

“Never needed to since I usually go home or go somewhere with potential victims if I feel like killing someone that day,” Craig said.

“....Right,” I said, “w-well...once we head to Stark’s pond, I’m sure you’ll change your attitude about killing...and by that...I mean...you’ll stop killing and you’ll let me go and leave me alone...right?”

“Only if this plan of yours works, Tweek,” Craig said.

“Yeah...I hope so,” I gulped.

We finally reached Stark’s pond, and we found the perfect spot where we can watch the sun setting and have a nice view of the pond. We headed over to a bench, and sat down, waiting.

“Okay...I guess we’ll be waiting here for a bit,” I said.

“That’s your plan...waiting?” Craig asked.

“Y-yeah, I mean...we won’t have to wait too long since the sun is setting soon. Ha ha...thank god we live in a mountain town, and the sun setting happens earlier compared to other places,” I said.

“....That literally makes no sense,” Craig said.

“Well...it’s just...time...and...there are time zones...and because we’re up high...to us...the sun is setting quicker...and...j-just trust me, this won’t take too long,” I said.

“Fine...you better hope this is worth my time because I could be using this time to find my next victim and think of a way to psychologically torture them for the next two hours before cutting off their heads,” Craig said.

“That’s...very graphic...Craig,” I said.

“It’s much worse when you actually see it happening...which you might end up seeing soon since right now...I’m not feeling anything.”

“Just hold on, the sun is about to set and you’re gonna feel so...emotional,” I said.

“Kinda sounds like you’re romanticizing everything here,” Craig said.

“J-just trust me,” I sighed. Please work. Please...work…

Finally, we see that the sun is about to set. We watched as the sun started to go down, giving up a warm orange-red color to the sky. Just seeing the sun setting was actually peaceful and beautiful. I immediately forgot my troubles with Craig as I watched the sun setting beyond the pond. It really looked like something you’d see in a painting. Just beautiful.

“Wow...that was...beautiful,” I smiled.

“....I guess.”

I snapped out of my daze and turned my head to look at Craig, “d-did...you feel anything? Happiness? Excitement? Are you calm? At peace?”

“.....” Craig looked at me with a blank stare, and my heart sank.

“....You felt nothing?”

“....Bingo,” Craig said, narrowing his eyes at me.

“B-but...did you look at it? Like...really looked at it?”

“You saw me, my eyes were on the sun entirely, I’m surprised I didn’t go blind after just staring at the sun. I don’t know what the big deal is, it’s just a ball of gas that is going down, or more like the Earth is turning away from the sun, making the day over for us. It’s simple science, and it’s not that big of a deal,” Craig said.

“I-it’s not about the science, it’s about the beauty of it all!” I said.

“Beauty?” Craig stood up and looked at me, “what’s beautiful here? What is considered beauty? What everyone in society thinks is beautiful, all because it has pretty colors, looks good, or some shallow crap like that, or beauty as in nature and natural order and some shit like that? Tell me...would you find a lump of garbage beautiful? Especially if someone just rearranged it to make it look like art? Just what do you consider to be beautiful, Tweek?”

“....I...I don’t know...I just...I always consider beauty to be something...that...makes you react...t-that’s all,” I said.

“React huh? Ha….well...this didn’t make me react at all...instead...it was so boring that all I could think of is what would happen if I cut off your scalp while you were staring at the sun like an idiot,” Craig said.

“Nngg…” I placed my hands over my head and took a step backward, “p-please...I did my best…”

“Your best? Did you forget that I was with you the entire time, both listening to every word you said today? Never once did I hear you coming up with a plan on how to excite me, Tweek, nor did I see you plan anything. You just sat there like a scared idiot, doing absolutely nothing but wasting my fucking time,” Craig said as he took a step towards me. “The only time you did come up with something was when you talked to Testaburger and Stevens before we left. This was just a last minute idea. No heart in you plans here, huh, Tweek?”

“But...but…”

“You like wasting my time, Tweek? Because I don’t like my time being wasted. In fact, I don’t like it so much...I feel like doing a double murder,” Craig said.

“W-what!?”

“Yeah...this whole sitting around has gotten me antsy, and all I want is to see people suffer...but since there aren’t people around here aside from us...I guess...well...you know what I’m suggesting...right,  _ honey _ ?”

My eyes widened and I began to shake, “please...give me a second chance! I promise! I’ll try harder! Just please...don’t kill me!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Then would you rather someone else die in your place?”

I shuddered, tears in my eyes, “no! Please! Please don’t kill anyone, Craig! Just give me another chance! I promise, I’ll do better! I’ll do better! I promise!” I cried out.

“Why should I let someone like you live? All you’ve done is waste my fucking time, Tweek.”

“P-please! Please! I beg of you! I’ll-” I was so scared of what Craig might do to me, I forgot that there was a pond behind me as I was stepping away from him. “Gah!” I fell into the water, struggling to get out. I...didn’t know how to swim. “Gah! Craig! Help!” I exclaimed as I tried to keep my head up. I was flailing my arms around, trying my best to stay up, but my mind was all over the place, and I was having trouble trying to coordinate my body in order to stay afloat. “Craig! Help! Please! Help me!” I shouted as I managed to turn around to look at Craig.

The moment I saw Craig, my eyes widened. I stopped screaming as I stared at him. He stood there, staring at me as I was drowning. He...didn’t make a face. He didn’t seem to care. He just...stood there...not moving. He was just watching me drown with such a blank expression on his face.

Craig stared at me before he turned his head away. This...this was way too cruel. He was...a monster.

“Gah!” Tired, my legs couldn’t move anymore, and I ended up sinking into the water. I was struggling to hold my breath as my lungs started to hurt. I looked up, wishing someone could save me.

I...I didn’t want to die. Please god….don’t let me die. Don’t let me die. I don’t want to die like this. Please...someone...help me!

Though I was in the water, I would probably be crying right now as I got lower and lower into the water. Praying and hoping someone would save me.

Suddenly, I hear a splash. When I opened my eyes, I saw a blur swimming towards me. I wanted to swim towards them, but I was too tired to move. I suddenly felt a hand grabbing the back of my shirt, and before I knew it, I was being pulled up to the surface.

Once I was back on land, I gasped, coughing up water and taking a big breath. I was panting as I laid on the dirty ground, shivering because of the cold water. When I lifted my head, I was shocked to see Craig, standing there, his clothes completely wet, and he stared at me with an annoyed look.

“Jesus...could you be careful? The next time you fall into a large body of water, I ain’t helping. I’ll let someone else do it...or just let you drown for all I care,” Craig sighed.

“....” I stared at him, shocked at what just happened. 

I was sure he was going to let me die just then, he didn’t even try to help me when I was asking for help. He just helped me just as I was about to reach the bottom and couldn’t breathe anymore. Just...what the fuck is this?

“...Nng….nnnngg…..” I began to tremble as tears started falling from my eyes. I began to cry. “Wah...ah!” I was tired. Tired of it all. I didn’t care if I looked disgusting or weird to people, I didn’t care if I was even humiliating myself in front of Craig. Right now...I just want to lean on someone for a bit.

Without thinking, or more like I just didn’t care at this point, I grabbed onto Craig’s pant leg and kept sobbing, trembling as I was just too scared to do anything at that point. I didn’t feel Craig moving away or saying anything, but I didn’t care, I kept crying harder and harder as my heart trembled in my chest.

Suddenly, I saw Craig crouching down in front of me, my heart stopped when I felt Craig’s hands on my shoulder. I wasn’t sure what was going on or what Craig was doing, but for a moment...I actually thought he was trying to...comfort me.

“....Quit crying. If you're going to cry after nearly dying then quit it. Your face is ugly enough without snot dripping down so much.”

I looked up and saw that Craig still had a blank expression on his face. He then pushed me away so that I wasn’t clinging to him any longer.

“And keep your hands to yourself. I didn’t get you out of that pond just so you can cling to me like a baby. Sheesh…” Craig sighed.

“....Then why did you save me?” I stared at him. I couldn’t believe what he was saying. He was way too cruel. Way too cruel!

“Don’t get me wrong...I did thought of leaving you there so I didn’t have to worry about you later, but...I changed my mind at the last second,” Craig said.

“....Why?” If he already thought of letting me die just now, why did he bother saving me.

“Why?” Craig looked away for a minute before a smile formed on his lips, “I guess because...even though coming here was a waste of time...today wasn’t a total loss,” Craig said.

“Huh?”

Craig stared at me, his evil grin giving me the chills, “well...I learned today that there was something I enjoy that didn’t involve murder,” Craig said.

“W...what’s that?”

Craig then stood up and looked down at me, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes. “...I love seeing you suffer. Just seeing you make that expression where you can’t seem to do anything, and look like you’re about to die any minute now...it was too hilarious.”

“.....” My heart sank.

“So consider yourself lucky, Tweek. Because I was in a good mood earlier, I’ve decided not to kill you or anyone today. Congrats,” Craig said, “however...that doesn’t mean tomorrow is a day for you to goof off. You still need to find something to make me feel excited or whatever, oh...and don’t me seeing you suffer is going to work next time. As much fun as it was...it wasn’t...that impactful compared to killing a bunch of people, but...it was enough to keep me entertained for the rest of the day,” Craig said.

I gritted my teeth, tired of this. “Why don’t you just kill me now!? You could have easily let me die in that pond! This is too much for someone like me! All I ever wanted was for you to notice me and like me! But this...this is way too cruel, Craig!” I shouted.

“....Listen here. You should consider this lucky that I’m keeping you alive this long, cause if I do kill you...it would be the most painful experience you’ll ever witness,” Craig said, “and another thing...now that I’ve decided to keep you by side...just know that...you aren’t going to die. Not on my watch. If you are to die...it’ll be on my terms. So don’t even try to commit suicide or something like that, otherwise...everyone in this town, friends...family...they won’t stand a chance...and it’ll be your fault as you rot,” Craig said. “So do me a favor...and don’t die,” Craig smiled, “after all...you still have things to show me, right?” Craig then pushed me with his foot until I was laying on the ground, he chuckled a bit before he turned around. “Oh...and I guess you deserve a reward for unintentionally making my day today. I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the day, so you can relax...but...don’t think me being this nice to you is going to be a thing. Like I said...I really enjoy seeing that look on your face where it looks like you’re suffering,” Craig said. “See you tomorrow,  _ honey _ .”

With that, Craig walked away, leaving me there as I laid on the ground, motionless. As I laid on the ground, staring at the dark sky, one thing was very clear to me.

Craig Tucker has to be the most terrifying monster I’ve ever seen.

“...Fuck...fuck...fuck!” I shouted as tears fell from my eyes.

Just...what the hell am I supposed to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

I’m bored.

I’m so bored that I would like something, anything to happen right now just so I can get out of this boredom. I wonder if anyone has felt like this? Probably not since I would not consider myself normal, especially since I find killing people to be the most entertaining thing in the world.

Of course...I haven’t been killing lately. It’s been a week since Tweek and I started acting like a fake couple around town, and he’s been busy trying to find something to replace my urge to kill, but so far, everything that Tweek has shown me has been a hit or miss. The only reason I haven’t snapped yet was probably since I was being entertained by the smallest worry that Tweek has, him acting desperate, and so on. He looked like a scared little squirrel, running around and desperate to find the perfect acorn before winter comes.

The look on his face makes me want to do everything I can to make his life miserable. Too bad that today I don’t feel like doing anything with him. Hell, the idea of scaring him is also...boring.

I don’t know what’s wrong with me today. Maybe because I haven’t killed anyone for a while? Was it because I wasn’t getting entertained enough by Tweek’s attempts to get me excited? Or was today just an off day?

Ugh...I really don’t feel like myself. Hell...I don’t even want to see the twerp today since just thinking about him is getting me annoyed.

Oh the irony of it all. Here I am, getting angry, and yet I don’t really enjoy the feeling, even though no one really enjoys feeling angry in the first place. Considering I don’t react to much of anything, I welcome any emotions, whether they are negative or positive. The only problem with feeling something with me is the fact that when I do feel something, those emotions tend to be very strong. It’s why I like feeling excited more, and why I avoid getting annoyed or angry, or at least I try to keep my anger to a minimum since it always feels like my head might explode. How annoying.

I swear...if I don’t find something to put me in a good mood, I might start going after anyone, no matter where we are or who it is. Fuck.

“Craig, what are you doing?”

“Huh?” I snapped out of my annoyed daze and realized that I was sitting at the table with my family, having breakfast. I didn’t notice that I was scratching at my arm where the skin was starting to turn red. “Oh...sorry...I feel itchy,” I said.

“Again? This is the second time you scratched your arm so vigorously like that,” mom said, “the last time you scratched your arm like that, you drew blood, and we had to take you to the hospital,” mom said. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just really itchy. That’s all,” I said.

“Hm...maybe we should have you see a dermatologist,” mom suggested.

“I’m fine,” I sighed, “I’ll just...buy some...skin cream or whatever after school. I’m sure that’ll help with the itching,” I said.

“Well alright, but please don’t scratch your arm like that, we don’t want you bleeding again,” mom said with a worried tone.

“Yeah yeah, I won’t pick at my arm again,” I sighed as I looked down at my arm, seeing the scratch marks that were all over them. Though I haven’t broken the skin, my arm has become really red.

….Ah...I wonder if seeing someone bleeding will help with this horrible boredom I’m feeling right now.

“....I’m gonna go now,” I said as I finished the rest of my breakfast and started getting up from my seat.

“Already?” Mom asked.

“Yeah, gotta go pick up my...friend,” I said.

“Friend my ass,” Tricia said.

“What do you mean?” Dad asked.

“Karen’s brother told her that Craig is dating that Tweak kid,” Tricia said.

“Dating? You didn’t tell us you had a boyfriend,” mom gushed.

“I didn’t even think you were interested in dating to begin with, son. Considering you were never curious growing up,” dad said.

“Well I told you that Craig was just a late bloomer, now can’t you be happy that our son is dating someone,” mom said.

“I guess...but does it have to be the Tweak kid?” Dad asked.

“....What?” I asked.

“Why does that matter?”

“Well I’m just saying...if my son is going to have his first relationship with a boy...shouldn’t he go for someone that isn’t so...nervous all the time? That kid always seems strange to me considering how he’s always shaking, spilling people’s coffee, and I even caught him staring at our son for way too long,” dad said.

“Thomas, Craig is allowed to date whoever he wants...as long as they’re aren’t a totally bad influence on him,” mom said.

“I’m just saying...Craig could do better,” dad said.

“I...I do not know how to respond to this,” I said, “look...I am dating Tweek, and it’s not a big deal,” I said. Besides...this is all pretend anyways, and it’s not like this whole fake relationship is gonna last for long.

“Yes, of course,” mom smiled, “...but just know that since this is your first serious relationship...you can ask either your father and I anything...especially if you’re confused about something,” mom said.

“...What are you talking about?” I asked.

Mom looked at me before looking at Tricia. Tricia looked at mom before rolling her eyes and covering her ears. I stared at them, even more confused.

“I’m just saying...boys your age will be curious about sex, so just because you’re in a relationship with another boy, you should still use protection,” mom said.

“...Oh my god,” I felt sick, “okay...I don’t want to hear this, I don’t even think I want to hear anymore of this. So I’m just gonna go...and hope that a day at school will help erase everything you just said to me,” I said as I started backing away from them.

“Now don’t be shy, son. Every boy have urges, but you still need to be responsible when you-”

“I’m leaving!” I exclaimed as I quickly reached the door and slammed it shut behind me once I was outside. “Jesus Christ, if they keep saying shit like that again, I will reconsider killing them,” I huffed, now I’m extra annoyed and angry. Great…

As I was walking to Tweek’s house, I started to wonder what that little bastard is doing. I did tell him that I was going to be picking him up much later today since I didn’t feel like waking up extra early just so I can get to his house. However, I had a sneaking suspicion that he might use this opportunity to come up with something to get rid of me, or run away from me. Whatever it was, he has no way of running or hiding from me.

As I reached Tweek’s place, I saw him standing at the front of his yard, looking worried. However, what was really confusing right now was what he was wearing. He was wearing a puffy jacket that made him look big, I think he was wearing two layers of shirts underneath that jacket, he had a mask over his mouth and nose, and he had a large backpack that was filled with some random crap. Some of it was even falling out or poking out of the bag.

“....What the fuck is he doing?” I muttered. God, if my parents were here, they’d probably think I’m insane that I’m going out with this weirdo...even though this is all pretend.

As I stepped closer to Tweak, well...more like sneaking from behind since Tweek hasn’t realized I had arrived, I looked over his shoulder and saw that he had a letter in his hands. Though it was hard to read thanks to his crappy chicken scratch handwriting, I was able to make out two words. Police and killer.

I narrowed my eyes at Tweek and carefully took out my pocket knife from my pocket. I inched very closely towards Tweek as I listened to him rambling about his worries.

“Nnngg...should I do this? I’m already running out of ideas, and I can’t keep this up with Craig anymore! I’m gonna go insane!” Tweek whined, “ugh...no...I’ve already decided and got this far. I already packed everything I need. I just need to hand this letter to the police, leave town...and maybe move to Mexico. He’ll never find me there!” Tweek said.

“....” Seriously, Tweek? Mexico? In those clothes? If you’re gonna plan to run away, at least wear something that makes sense to the place you’re planning on running away to. He really looks like he was going to the snowy mountains or Antarctica. He was not dressed for Mexico.

“Ah...but then again...this is too risky! ...And honestly...I would feel a tiny bit bad if I ratted him out like this. Especially since he hasn't been that bad...sort of...kind of...a little...a tiny tiny bit. M-maybe I can just head back inside and forget about this...I’ll just save the letter for an emergency plan just in case. Ugh...thank god Craig said he’d be coming a bit later, or else I’m dead if he finds out about this,” Tweek said.

I stared at him for a bit, wondering if he really was an idiot if he wasn’t going to give up this quickly. I did think of slitting his throat right here and then, but hearing how he was changing his mind already, the mood was ruined. Ugh...now I’m back to being in a bad mood.

Hm...might as well improve my mood by scaring the crap out of him. I’m sure that’ll improve my day a bit.

I leaned forward, resting my head on his shoulder. I then pressed my knife against his throat, but didn’t push it so hard that it’ll draw blood. I just pressed it against his skin enough for him to notice, but if he moved his head a bit, that won’t be good for him.

“Eek!” Tweek tensed up as he felt the blade against his neck, and I could see him freezing his entire body so he wouldn’t move a bit.

Ah...just seeing his terrified expression really warms this cold heart of mind. I smirked as I leaned forward a bit so my head was fully rested on his shoulder and he could feel my presence from behind.

“Good morning, Tweek. Whatcha doing?” I said.

Let’s see what Tweek is going to do today.

* * *

I’m an idiot.

Why did I think this was going to work? Why did I chicken out the last minute!? Oh god...now I’m gonna die, aren’t I?

No...no...I’m not going to die yet. If Craig was going to kill me, he would have already done it by now the moment he took out his knife and pressed it against my neck. I think Craig is giving me a chance to explain myself! Yeah...that has to be it...right?

Oh who am I kidding? I can’t even speak right now. I’m just trying my best to not move so I won’t get hurt by the knife against my neck. Oh god...it’s getting hard to control my breathing, and I feel like my entire body is soaked in sweat by now. What am I going to do!?

“Well? You gonna stand there and be silent, or are you gonna explain what all of this is,” Craig said.

“Ah...um...w-well...b-b-b…” I can’t talk!? Talk damn it! Talk normally!

“....” Craig let out a sigh before he stepped back and moved the knife away from my neck. I let out a sigh, realizing I was going to live. “You know...it’s bad enough that you thought you could run away from me like this just because I said I was going to be coming later than usual...but it’s worse when you start second guessing yourself like that.”

“Y-you know what I was doing?” I asked.

“Yeah...at least...I managed to catch what you kept mumbling about under your breath,” Craig said.

I looked down, trembling, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry…” I apologized over and over, hoping he’s not mad, or thinking it’s time to get rid of me.

“....” Craig sighed as he put away his pocket knife, which gave me a sense of relief. “Here’s some advice just in case you ever plan on trying to run from me. One...don’t,” Craig said. Well that was straightforward, but I don’t think I’ll be making another escape attempt anytime soon. “Second piece of advice...if you are planning to run...or do something to get rid of me...don’t second guess yourself.”

I looked at him, shocked, “e-even if...I plan on..k-killing you?” I asked.

“....” Craig stared at me with a blank look in his eyes. He leaned forward, grabbed my chin, and tilted my head a bit so I’d be looking at him. “Even if there was a chance for you to kill me...take it...and don’t hesitate. If you keep hesitating in life...you’re as good as dead...and it’ll definitely happen since you’re stuck with me for a while.”

“....” I looked at him, shocked that he’d be saying something like this, “are you saying you don’t mind if I kill you, i-if I had the chance to?” I asked.

“....Don’t look like you wouldn’t do it,” Craig smirked, “I bet that once I’m dead, you’d be crying out of joy, and you won’t be pressured by me anymore either,” Craig said. “I bet you’d be the happiest guy in the world knowing that I’m no longer alive, huh?”

“....That’s...I...no one would...really be that happy if someone...died...even if they hated them…” I said.

“...Tch...the world isn’t that kind, Tweek. Stop playing innocent. There will always be people who will feel relieved and happy that someone they feared or hated is finally gone from this world, and I bet that once I’m gone...everyone in town will rejoice...once they realized that the South Park killer was me all along,” Craig said.

“...T-that’s not true...what about Clyde, Token, and Jimmy? Aren’t they your friends?”

“Technically, they forced their friendship onto me. I never really told them to fuck off since...well...having them around is a good alibi for certain situations, and having them around also helps lessen any suspicions on me. Similar to why I’m keeping you alive and having to pretend to be all lovey dovey with someone like you,” Craig said.

“....” I looked down, feeling my insides twisting. The thought of how much I longed for Craig, only for things to end up like this, it makes me feel sick to the point that I might go crazy in the end. I sometimes wonder if this really is reality, or if I’m actually in a coma, and I’m just having some sick dream this entire time. But no matter how many times I pinched myself, it’s all real. All of it is real.

“Well? You gonna stand there and have both of us be late for school, or are you coming already?” Craig asked.

“I-I’m coming...I just...need to put...everything away,” I said as I stared at my backpack filled with all the stuff I brought in hopes of successfully running away. God...Craig was right, I shouldn’t have second guessed myself.

Craig sighed, “...five minutes.”

“Eh? B-but my room is upstairs, and I have a lot of stuff I need to sort! Especially my school stuff! Can’t you at least give me ten minutes?” I asked.

“Want me to make it one minute?” Craig asked, “And trust me...if you go over the time limit I gave you, you will not like the outcome,” Craig said. I watched him putting his hand into his pocket, and I can see him grabbing the pocket knife inside.

I gulped, “oh no...five minutes is perfect! Thank you for giving me so much time to get ready,” I started to sweat nervously before I practically ran back inside and started dumping everything out of my bag, grabbing my books, homework, and pretty much everything I needed for school, and practically tore off the second layer of clothes that I was wearing until I was only wearing one shirt, pants, and a jacket. I then rushed back outside, sweating heavily since I was rushing. “D-done! Made it...in...f-four minutes and...f-fifty-seven seconds,” I said as I looked at the time.

“....Tch...stupid,” Craig huffed before turning around and began to walk ahead of me.

“...” I frowned before looking back at my house. I hope my parents won’t be too mad that I left all my stuff in the living room. I better make sure to clean all of it up later.

“Tweek, hurry the fuck up!”

“I’m coming!” I exclaimed as I quickly rushed over to catch up to Craig.

I managed to catch up to Craig, no thanks to him since he didn’t even slow down as I called out for him. We continued walking to school, but I was having a hard time keeping up to Craig since he kept walking so fast.

“Tch, you’re slow,” Craig huffed.

I frowned, “well I can’t really catch up to you since you have longer legs than me,” I sighed, “can’t you understand that it’s hard for me to catch up? You can also just slow down a bit if you want me to walk next to you,” I said.

“If you’re trying to make me feel empathy towards the fact that you have shorter legs and is slow as fuck, forget it,” Craig sighed, “and don’t expect any sympathy from me either, even pretending is bothersome.”

I frowned, “have you really never felt anything growing up?”

“Like I said, I don’t feel like other people, and the only time I do feel something is either when I’m killing people, or if there is actually something that riles me up, but normally, those things don’t last that long.”

“I get it,” I sighed, “but...have you really never felt anything naturally as a kid? You must have felt joy, anger, or sadness as a kid, right?”

“Not really. Even as a kid, when I felt something, they never lasted very long. Eventually, my favorite TV show as a kid became boring, my pet guinea pig became boring, even all the fun stuff I used to do as a kid ended up becoming boring after the first time doing them. The moment I see something for the first time, they all become boring afterwards. It’s why my emotions are so limited, hell...I probably never really experienced every emotion that exists in the world,” Craig said.

“Really?” I asked out of curiosity.

“Yeah...I don’t think I’ve ever felt...scared...or true fear. I don’t know what that’s like. Even the thought of getting caught one day or possibly dying myself has never really...scared me. It’s just...if it does happen...then I’ll just accept it as it is,” Craig said.

“So you’re not scared of anything?” I asked.

“Nope,” Craig said, “if I did show any fear on my face in the past, it was probably fake in order for people to not wonder why I wasn’t scared of something or whatever. The less people become curious of me, the more I can walk around without people watching me all the time.”

“Right,” I said, “but you don’t know any other emotions besides the feeling of excitement or anger?”

“Nope,” Craig said.

“Have you ever felt jealous?”

“No. Considering I’ve seen a lot of things at least once, what’s there to be jealous about? Even if someone had something that I’ve never seen before, I know that if I had that thing, I’ll get bored with it eventually,” Craig said.

“....Then...what about love?”

Craig paused before he turned his head to look at me. The look in his eyes was what I can see is a mixture of annoyance and disgust. Though it only lasted for a few seconds and wasn’t really that intense, it still sent a shiver down my spine. “Why the fuck would I ever want to feel something as pointless as that?”

I stared at him in shock, “w-what? You have something against the idea of love?” I asked.

“It’s stupid,” Craig said.

“No it’s not! W-without love, we can never be compassionate towards people and life! Without love, we would always be fighting and hating. Without love, we’d feel...nothing but...negativity all the time! Love exists to fight against hate,” I said.

“....If love is so great...then how come we still have a lot of problems today?” Craig asked, “why do we still have wars? Why do we still argue? Why are there still people who act like assholes? Why is half of the entire world either on fire or is destroying itself?

“...W-well...um...that...you see…” I couldn’t think of an answer.

“Face it...love is a nice concept to think about, and people really do seem to rely on it in hopes of solving the world’s problems. However, love can’t be the answer to everything. There’s still gonna be people who are incapable of love, or have a much stronger attachment to hating everything in the world and prefer to drag people down with them, creating more hate in the world. Not only that, but the idea of love is used so many times that it’s the most boring concept I’ve ever seen. Have you seen how many fucking romance books and movies there are in the world? Most of them are even repeating the same concept and cliches. Love is even being used as commercial use since we have the whole Valentine’s day scam every year. This whole idea of love is stupid, and I’m glad I’ve never felt loved or know how to love someone,” Craig sighed.

“....But Craig...love isn’t all about cliches or tricking consumers to buy a bunch of heart shaped candies and gifts,” I said, “sometimes...love is a good thing...and love can be the next best exciting feeling ever,” I said. “Love always feels warm in your heart, and makes you feel...so many things. Scared, joy, anxious, excitement, happiness, and...even complexed. Love may not be able to fix everything...but...it’s still a wonderful feeling to have...despite how complex it can be,” I said.

“....Sounds like you know a thing or two about that, huh?” Craig said as he stared at me blankly.

“.....” I stared at him for a bit before I looked down. My heart was beating like crazy, but in my mind, I know that it was useless. “....Y-yeah...I guess I do,” I said, feeling my heart aching a bit.

“.....We’ve arrived,” Craig said.

When I looked up, I saw that the school was up ahead. Weird...that walk felt short, but also long at the same time. I wasn’t sure if I wanted the walk to be over quickly...or...if I wanted to talk to Craig a bit more...despite the cruelty in his words.

“....Tonight...we’re gonna kill someone,” Craig suddenly said.

“W-what?” I stared at him in shock, “b-but...I haven’t even shown you something to keep you entertained yet! You said you won’t kill someone if I show you something entertaining, right!?”

Craig frowned, “everything you’ve shown me has been boring, Tweek,” Craig sighed, “and I feel like you just looking desperate isn’t fun anymore either,” Craig said, “besides...I have an itch to kill someone today, and if I don’t kill someone soon...then I’m gonna have to kill you to get rid of this boredom,” Craig said.

I went pale, “B-b-but…”

“Oh...and no more talk about that whole love shit. I don’t want to hear it, especially from a pervert like you,” Craig sighed, “it was bad enough I had to listen to my parents talking about me and you having sex and all that shit this morning. Ugh. My morning is already bad, so don’t even try to make it worse by complaining,” Craig huffed before he started walking ahead.

I just stood there, shocked that I couldn’t say anything to change Craig’s mind. Was...was I really going to help Craig kill someone tonight!?

“....Wait...what was that about your parents talking about us having sex!?”

* * *

What the hell was I going to do? What can I do!? I thought that I could live through this hell I’ve put myself into by distracting Craig, and hope to never be part of one of his murdering sprees, but I guess what luck I had these past few days had finally ran out since Craig is now determined to kill someone with my help, and if I don’t comply to his wishes, I’ll be the one getting killed tonight.

Fuck!

I don’t want to do this. I don’t want blood on my hands! I don’t want to see some poor innocent person being killed right in front of me while Craig mercilessly tortures them until he finally decides to kill them once and for all! I can’t do it! I can’t! I need a way out of this! I need to-

“Hello,  _ dear _ .” I tensed up as I felt Craig’s arm around my shoulders. I looked up at Craig, seeing he had a fake smile on his face, I guess to make people think he was happy to see me. “Ready to go?”

I shuddered as I finally realized that finding a way out of this was too late since school was now over. Dear god, what have I been doing this entire time!? I was so busy panicking and feeling sick, I literally haven’t been able to come up with a plan to escape from this situation, let alone come up with some random excuse. Fuck, why am I so undecisive with important life choices!?

“U-um..a-actually...I have...p-plans with...the girls,” I said.

“Plans?”

“Y-yes,” I said.

“...With your friends?”

“Uh huh,” I said.

“....The friends that had already left school five minutes ago?”

“.....”

Craig pulled me in tightly, nearly squeezing my shoulders as he looked at me with a blank expression, “don’t think you can get out of this one,” Craig said.

I wanted to cry. “Y-yes…”

“Now...let’s get a move on, we have to get to the hardware store before they close. Another downfall to this whole curfew bullshit the mayor implemented,” Craig sighed.

“H-hardware?” I asked, “w-why are we going to the hardware?”

“To get some supplies,” Craig said.

I felt uneasy, “s-supplies?”

“Uh huh. I’d normally use whatever is in the garage of my house, using my dad’s tools since my dad only uses them if he needs to fix something in the house or fix the car, so he won’t notice anything missing as long as I bring it back clean and stuff, but I figured that because of time restraints, and the fact that I want to see some poor sucker get his head caved in already, I want to buy something that will be easy to carry around, and I don’t have to worry about cleaning it immediately after using it. You know?”

“....” The more he spoke of what he was going to do, the sicker I felt. I definitely didn’t want to go weapon shopping with someone like Craig.

“Let’s go,” Craig said as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me to follow him. Which means I have no choice but to follow. If I didn’t follow, I’m sure Craig would have kept pulling my arm until he breaks it.

After a bit of walking, and Craig pulling my arm so much that it started to hurt, we had reached the hardware store. Once we arrived, Craig let my hand go, and I quickly pulled it close to my chest, rubbing my arm to ease the pain from being pulled so much. Dear god...I think it’s gonna bruise.

“C-couldn’t you have been more gentler when bringing me here?” I frowned.

“Quit complaining and grab a basket. This might take a while since I want to find the perfect stuff for tonight, so be patient and carry whatever I get, got it?”

I sighed, seeing there was no talking this guy out of doing this, “yes,” I said, feeling more and more anxious.

We walked around the store together for a bit, moving quickly since we knew the store would be closing in an hour, but Craig was also taking his time picking things out. I just stood near him, holding the basket, and praying that we could just say inside the store longer, so that way we wouldn’t have to kill anyone tonight.

“....Hey Tweek, which one do you think is more sturdier? This one, or this one?” Craig asked as he held up two hammers.

“....T-they look...p-pretty similar to me,” I said, already imagining what he was going to do with those hammers.

“Sure...but the grip on this one feel nice and comfortable compared to this one, but this one looks like it’s more sturdier and might have a lot of force when swung around,” Craig sighed, looking at the two, “man...who knew picking the a hammer would be this tough,” Craig said.

“...Yeah...I-I guess,” I said as I squeezed the handle of the basket I was holding. I didn’t want to listen to any of this, but at the same time, I didn’t want to leave the store, knowing exactly what will happen once we leave.

“Hm...I guess I could try testing them both and see which one will do more damage,” Craig said, he then looked at me directly, “want to help me test them?” Craig smirked.

I let out a panicked squeal and quickly grabbed one of the hammers from Craig’s hands, “t-t-this one looks perfect for you! Sure, that one is more sturdy and stuff, but you need a good grip on the handle to get a good swing, right? B-besides, isn’t it more fun to swing the hammer with all our might than feeling uncomfortable while holding it, and hope it doesn’t fly out of your hands?” I said, sweating bullets.

“....I guess you’re right,” Craig said as he took back the hammer that I was holding, “not only that...but I’ll probably have better control with this one, and with this...I bet the guy will suffer more knowing that it’s not going to kill him completely,” Craig smirked. I shuddered. “Good choice, Tweek. You’re surprisingly good at picking weapons to torture people with,” Craig said.

“P-please don’t say that so nonchalantly,” I said. Though that was probably a rare compliment from Craig, it was still something that I never want to hear.

We continued shopping for so many things that in a normal circumstance, they would look normal, but right now, I feel uneasy at seeing them. I can already imagine what Craig might do with them, from rope, to hammers, to nails, to even a drill. I don’t know what Craig was going to do, or how he was going to use everything he had bought, but whatever it was, it was going to be a mess, and I am not looking forward to it at all.

“Now wasn’t that nice? We got some great stuff in there and at a good price too,” Craig said after we paid for everything and left the shop.

“....Uh huh…” I said as I carried the bag that had all the things we bought. I felt guilty for even carrying these since I know that I’m forced to be part of this whole thing.

“Yeah….too bad we couldn’t get the hacksaw, if only I had ten dollars more in my allowance, but at last...I know I couldn’t spend my entire allowance at the hardware store,” Craig sighed, “....you sure you don’t have-”

“I don’t have any money on me!” I shouted. Which was true since I left my wallet at home this morning when I was rushing to get out of the house.

Craig looked at me before a bemused smile was on his face, “I was just joking, Tweek. No need to get so...tense,” Craig smirked.

“H-how can I not when I constantly feel like my life is being threatened all the time?” I said.

“Ah…” Craig said as he looked up a bit, “....true. Well...try not to die from all that stress, Tweek. After all, I’m gonna need you for tonight...and I already said that you can’t die unless I’m the one killing you,” Craig said.

I went pale, “d-don’t remind me,” I said.

“Good,” Craig said as he grabbed the bag from my hand, “now that we got the tools...we just need to pick a target.”

“Are you...are you seriously making things up as we go along?” I asked.

“Pretty much,” Craig said, “that’s what makes this fun. The unknown, surprises, and the unexpected,” Craig said.

“That is an awful way of going through things, especially when you’re literally planning on murdering someone,” I said.

“Oh yeah? Well how would you go and kill people?” Craig asked.

“I wouldn’t! It’s not okay to kill people in the first place!” I said.

“Yeah yeah, but in a hypothetical sense...if you could kill someone without having the whole guilty conscious or whatever...how would you plan it out then?”

I really didn’t want to say, I really didn’t want any part of this, but I knew that if I don’t indulge him a bit, he might get annoyed with me, and I really can’t annoy him too much. “....Well first things first...if I want to kill someone...it should...be...s-someone that totally deserves it,” I said. “Someone...that has done something bad...whether it’s towards you...or...someone else. If they did something so bad that it’s unforgivable...then they should be the number one person to die,” I said.

“....Wow….and this morning you were going on about how no one deserves to die, even if you hate them,” Craig said, “I guess you’re not as innocent as you look, Tweek,” Craig smirked.

“.....” I looked down, clenching my fists as I felt angry, “e-even if I have hope that people can be nice and that I still stand by the fact that no one deserves to die, I also accept the fact that there are terrible people in the world. People...that are better off dead. People who are just too cruel to exist,” I then looked at Craig, “people like you.”

“....” Craig stared at me for a second before a smile formed on his lips, “good...you’re learning,” Craig said. He almost sounded proud of what I just said, or at least that’s what it seems like to me. Craig then let out a sigh and started looking around, “alright...let’s go with your way then,” Craig said.

“H-huh? What are you talking about?” I asked.

“Find the most despicable person in town, and off them,” Craig said, “I guess it’ll still be fun, even if we’re putting in more work into finding someone like that,” Craig said.

“Y-you can’t be serious…”

“Oh I am,” Craig said, “with how you described it, it seems like killing someone you absolutely detest and wish for them to die seems like an emotional roller coaster, and as you know, I’m trying to get a reaction, so this might be a nice change of pace for me, and who knows...I might feel something I’ve never felt before, as well as getting the joy I usually get from killing a few bastards walking down the streets,” Craig smirked, “so let’s do it. Let’s kill someone for being an asshole,” Craig said, “oh...but you can’t kill me, so let’s pick the second most detestable person that you can think of, Tweek,” Craig smiled.

I gawked at him. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. He was actually considering this? I only said that in order to keep him happy, or at least satisfied with a response he’ll be fine with! I didn’t think I’d unintentionally help him find a specific person to get killed! What have I done!?

“Well come on, Tweek, let’s go find ourselves a fucker that deserves to get their head cracked opened,” Craig said as he began to walk ahead of me.

“....Fuck…” I muttered. At least...this might take a lot longer until we actually get to the killing stuff. So...this is...somewhat...better...sort of. Ugh…

* * *

It was already a quarter past six, and I was supposed to be at the coffee shop a thirty minutes ago, but here I was, walking around town with Craig, hoping to find someone that Craig can kill. I don’t know what I should feel right now. Relieved that we still haven’t found anyone yet, anxious that we might find someone, or guilty that I’m out in town without informing my parents. Nnngg...I think I ended up having a mixture of all three.

“Craig...we’ve been at this for a while, I should really get to my parent’s coffee shop so they won’t worry. W-we might actually have customers tonight, and they might need me,” I said.

“Tch, with the mayor’s curfew, you really think there’s gonna be that many people walking about? I’m sure they’ll be fine without you,” Craig said.

“Still...I should at least tell them that I’ll be out for a bit,” I said.

“No need, I texted your folks and said that you and I are on a date,” Craig said.

“....Why do you have their number?” I asked.

“Your dad gave me both his and your mom’s number when I told them I was going out with you. They seem to really like me and the fact that I’m dating you. I guess they wanted to keep me as happy as they can so that I wouldn’t leave you,” Craig said, “you must really have bad luck with other guys...either that or you were that obsessed with me,” Craig said.

I looked away, “can you please stop reminding me how much I had a crush on you?”

Craig looked away, “...nope.”

“Ugh…” I sighed as I followed him, “look...I know this is somewhat of an improvement that we’re finding someone that might actually deserve to die, not saying that people deserve to die in general, but for your standards, this is sort of better...I’m just saying that..we’ll never find anyone thanks to the town’s curfew,” I said.

“True...but that doesn’t mean there aren’t a few people that ignore the curfew and still walk around at night, and just so you know, you’re parent’s coffee shop isn’t the only business in town that stays open after the curfew. I’m pretty sure there’s still a club that closes until midnight,” Craig said.

“W-what? Why is the club still open?” I asked.

“Well...you have to admit that the mayor does seem like the type of person who likes to party and go out for drinks. Even the cops in this town want to have fun, even if they’re on duty,” Craig said.

“....That sounds very concerning, especially when it involves public safety and stuff,” I said.

Craig shrugged, “well that’s what happens when we have a town full of selfish and obnoxious idiots who only care about having fun instead of doing their jobs properly. So...I bet that the first guy we see is going to be our target since I can tell they’re going to be a total ass,” Craig said.

“....For someone who doesn’t like to interact with a lot of people at school and stuff, you seem to know a lot about people in this entire town,” I said.

“Well when you’re out hunting...you gotta know your target,” Craig said.

“But you’re not hunting...and you’re not even hunting animals, you’re killing people,” I said.

“It’s the same either way,” Craig said, “besides...it’s more fun to kill someone when you know everything about them, especially when you end up telling them what you know before you kill them. That’s what makes the torture so much fun,” Craig said.

“....D-does that mean you know a lot about me?” I asked.

“Of course, I know lots about you and everyone at school, but only general info that I can easily gather from a close glance,” Craig said, “which means I didn’t know you had the hots for me until I read that confession letter of yours,” Craig said. “Boy...I would have never imagined you thought of me that way if I just saw you walking down the hallway. Makes me wonder if I should wear more clothing just to avoid those perverted eyes of yours.”

“Please stop!” I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks getting red, “I beg of you...please stop reminding me of what I wrote in that damn letter. I already regret writing it, and I really regret ever sharing it with you, even if I did it to save my life,” I said.

“Ah...that look of embarrassment...where you are so ashamed of what you did, you actually wish you were dead. So refreshing...and I’m quite tempted to help you kill yourself if you can’t take it anymore,” Craig said as he pulled out his pocket knife.

“I'm good! I may be embarrassed right now, but I still want to live, thank you very much!” I said.

“Tch...whatever,” Craig sighed, “at least you’re keeping me entertained while we’re still looking,” Craig huffed, “ugh...how hard is it to find some bastard that is actually ignoring the town’s curfew? We should have seen someone by now, but so far, we’ve only seen a couple of drunkards, police officers, and people rushing home,” Craig said.

“M-maybe you already killed all the bastards in town?” I asked.

“Oh please, I may have had a lot of blood on my hands, but I haven’t killed that many….yet,” Craig said.

“....R-right….”

“...Ah...there’s someone,” Craig suddenly said as we noticed a man stepping out of the town’s only bar, which was also allowed to stay open after the curfew hours.

“Hold on, just because he came out of the bar at this time doesn’t mean he’s a jerk,” I said.

“Wanna bet?” Craig said as he grabbed my arm and started pulling me so we’d follow the man as he swayed a bit.

After following the man in the shadows, we stopped when we saw the man being stopped by an officer. Even from where we were hiding, we can tell that the man was very pissed.

“Sir, do you have any idea what time it is right now?” The officer asked.

“It’s only five minutes to seven! So what?”

“Sir, you are aware that the mayor has implemented a curfew, right?”

“Curfew smurfew! Who gives a damn? Hell, if I see that killer, I’ll give them a kick in the head before they can even lay their hands on me!” The man exclaimed.

I flinched and took a peek at Craig, but was surprised to see a bemused smile on his face as he watched the interaction between the officer and the man. I wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but I can see his eyes were now set on that drunk guy.

“Sir, I can see that you’ve had too much to drink, but that doesn’t mean it’s an excuse to be out this late. You need to go home immediately.”

“Yeah yeah yeah...whatever,” the man said.

“This is a warning, sir. Do not make me ask you again,” the officer sighed as he wrote a ticket to the guy. He gave it to the man, “now get home safe, and don’t let me catch you still walking around this late.”

“Yeah yeah,” the man huffed as he took the ticket.

The officer then left the man, not even making sure that the man was going to follow his instructions, or even take the man home himself just to make sure. This really reminds me of all the times an officer wouldn’t escort me back to the coffee shop after I’m done making deliveries.

“We got our target,” Craig smirked.

“W-wait...just because he wasn’t following the curfew order and was a bit rude to the officer doesn’t mean he deserves to die,” I said.

“....Three...two...one,” Craig said as he gestured back towards the man.

“Fuck pig…” the man huffed as he started ripping up the ticket in his hands, “scum like him should just swallow a bee nest. Telling me what to do and shit. If I could, I would have gone to his house and beat his wife just to teach the fucker a lesson,” the man grumbled as he threw his ripped ticket on the ground, and continued walking away, but not in the direction of a residential area.

“.....Now...do you think someone who talks back at someone, wishes harm on the other, and even considers hitting the wife of the person he’s insulting deserves to live? I mean...I don’t know about you...but from what I learn...from...just about most people...beating someone’s wife without a good reason is...considered bad?” Craig said.

“D-don’t you hit women yourself when you kill them?” I asked.

“Well yes, but I do that with all my victims, and I mostly go with pyschological torture instead of physical torture. More fun that way. Not only that, bu I thought we already established that I’m also one of those bastards that deserves to die,” Craig said, “but as I said before...we can’t kill me tonight, so…” Craig opened his backpack and took out a cloth and a bottle. As I watched him, I realized that he had chloroform with him.

“H-how did you get that?” I asked.

“Do you really wanna know?” Craig asked.

“No….well...maybe a little since I’m concerned how you got that so easily at your age without being questioned. I know it’s not that hard to get stuff like this, but I’m sure you’d get looks if people saw you buying it at the store,” I said.

“I didn’t buy it at the store. That’s the thing,” Craig said.

“....Then how did you….” I stopped myself since I can see that look in Craig’s eyes. Yeah...I definitely don’t want to know now.

“Now...do as I say...and get over there and distract him a bit,” Craig said.

“E-eh? W-why do I have to do it? Can’t you just go over there?” I asked.

“Yeah...I could...but where’s the fun in that? Especially since I now have an accomplice,” Craig said.

“B-but...but…”

“Do it,” Craig narrowed his eyes at me.

“Nnngg…” I quickly looked at him then back at the man. With not much choice left, I got ready to go, “w-what exactly am I supposed to do?”

“....Get him angry,” Craig said.

“What? You heard what he was going to do after that cop left! W-what if he hits me out of anger?” I asked.

“He won’t hit you as long as you dodge him, besides...I’ll be close behind him before he can do anything to you. So stop being a wimp and get going,” Craig then pushed me forward, forcing me to take a few steps towards the guy.

I stared at him in disbelief, but knew not to argue with him. I sighed and looked at the man before walking over to him. “U-um...excuse me,” I called out.

The man turned, and glared at me, “What do you want, kid?”

“I um...um…” I wasn’t sure what to say, but I can feel Craig’s burning gaze on me, so I knew I had to say something. “Um...you know...it’s pretty late now, and there’s a curfew. You should probably be going home...for safety reasons,” I said.

The man stared at me before he spat on the ground, nearly hitting my feet. I stumbled back before his spit could hit me. “What does it look like I’m doing, kid?” The man huffed.

I frowned, “well...as you know...the residential area is the opposite direction of where you were facing. The only places that are that way are the clubs, restaurants, and I believe the strip club,” I said.

“Tch, well I could easily be living at the strip club. So what?”

“Sir, I’m pretty sure going that way is going to be pointless since...well...almost everything in town is closed because of the curfew, so even if you want to have some fun, you won’t be able to since even the strip club is closed at this time,” I said.

“Ugh, quit bugging me, kid! I don’t need someone telling me what I can and can’t do! Not the mayor, not this stupid curfew, not the cops, and not some pint size brat who can’t mind their own business!” The man suddenly started to pull back his arm and was about to punch me, thankfully, since the man was a bit tipsy, I managed to dodge the punch since his movements were slow.

“Gah! I was only trying to help!” I exclaimed as I covered my head. The man was about to swing his arm again, but I quickly stepped back, but tripped out my own feet and fell to the ground. “W-wait! We don’t have to resort to violence!” I exclaimed. I saw the man raise his foot to kick me, and I quickly covered my head with my arms, waiting for the pain that was coming.

“And time for a nice, long nap,” I heard Craig say.

I opened my eyes and saw that Craig had quickly come up from behind the man and placed the chloroform stained cloth over the man’s mouth and nose, causing the man to go unconscious. I flinched as the man fell to the ground.

“There we go,” Craig said.

“Y-you said you’d be able to stop him before he tries to hit me!” I exclaimed.

“No, I said that if he does try to hit you, you should dodge, and I’ll eventually knock him out,” Craig said.

“W-well why did it take you so long!?” I asked.

“Because I was enjoying the show,” Craig smirked.

“....” I glared at him.

“Now quit sitting there and doing nothing and help me carry him,” Craig said.

“W-where are we taking him?” I asked.

“To my favorite spot to kill people,” Craig said.

“Favorite spot?” I asked.

“Yeah. As much fun as it is to kill someone in random places, I found out that I really like killing people in this specific place,” Craig said.

“O-okay...and where exactly is this place?” I asked.

“The church,” Craig smirked.

“....” Sweet Jesus. “Wait...h-how are we going to take him to the church?”

“The trip won’t be that far since the church is close by if we go this way,” Craig said as he pointed east.

“B-but what about the police?” I asked.

“There are barely any cops near the church since the church is in a less populated part of town around this time, so it’ll be fine,” Craig said, “and even if there are cops, all we have to do is hurry up and try not to get caught,” Craig said.

“T-that’s easy for you to say,” I said, “this isn’t going to be easy, Craig. We’re carrying an unconscious person in the open space! Aren’t you worried?”

“Quit complaining and start moving. If you’re that worried, then all you have to do is move quickly. No need to make this complicated,” Craig sighed.

I really wanted to yell at him, but I bit my tongue and reluctantly started helping Craig carry the body towards the church. Not going to lie, I was nervous. No...nervous is an understatement right now, I’m fucking terrified.

After struggling to carry the body for a bit, we finally managed to reach the church. I was surprised when I saw Craig taking out keys that opened the door, and stared at him in confusion.

“W-why do you have the keys for the door?” I asked.

“Mmm...I may have snatched the spare keys when I used to volunteer at the church during the summer a few years ago,” Craig said.

“Y-you volunteered at the church?” I asked.

“It was my parents’ idea. They thought it would do me some good to be close to God or whatever,” Craig sighed, “not like I believe in any of that crap, but I pretend to give a shit to get them off of my back, and in a way...it’s quite hilarious to read and listen everything about God and their teachings...while I exist. For a being that hates demons and evil, I’m pretty sure I’m the closest thing to a demon for all the shit I’ve done,” Criag smirked.

“.....” I stared at the unconscious body on the ground, and felt my stomach twisting inside. “I...I don’t think I can do this,” I said.

“Hey...we’ve already made it this far. If you keep changing your mind like this...then what use are you to me?” Craig said as he stared at me blankly, “now quit being boring and help me get this bastard inside.”

“.....” I stayed silent as I reluctantly started bringing the body inside.

Once inside, Craig closed the door behind us, and grabbed the man, pulling him towards the center of the church. Craig sat the man against the podium, and started grabbing the rope and other stuff we bought earlier.

“W-what are you doing?” I asked.

“Tying him up before we wake him up,” Craig said.

“.....” I looked down, feeling the knot in my stomach getting larger and larger, and my conscience was screaming at me. “Do we...have to do this? Can’t we just do something else to keep you entertained?”

“....Are you reconsidering again, Tweek?”

“I’m just saying...going through all that effort for one guy to kill...isn’t that...troublesome?” I asked.

“Are you really trying to convince me to not go through with this, Tweek?”

“....” I took a step back, folding my hands in front of me, and looking down. I could feel sweat dripping from my face. “I just...isn’t this...too cruel?”

“....Tweek,” Craig stood up and walked over towards me. I flinched when I felt his hands on my chin, forcing me to look at him as he tilted my head up a bit. “Isn’t this technically more good for people though? Getting rid of someone who many may think deserves to die? Scumbag like him will always harm other people, and they won’t stop...no matter how much you think or hope that giving them some sort of help or therapy will make them realize that their actions have consequences. People like them won’t ever change their ways. Ever….so they’re just going to continue hurting people. So if you want people to stop hurting...we have to get rid of the source of their pain, and it’s by getting rid of scum like him from this world,” Craig said.

“...I...I get what you’re saying…” I muttered, but still...is killing really the only answer here? There must be a reason why that man ended up like this. Is killing the only answer? Even if the guy is a jerk...does he deserve to die like this?

“Good,” Craig said as he tightened his grip on my shoulder, “now...quit getting all scared and being hesitant about this, and help me. If you want to live, you gotta prove to me that you can do this and be useful towards me, got it?”

“....Y-yes…” I looked down, unable to say anything else.

Craig walked back towards the man, and finished tying him up. Once the man was tied up, Craig reached into his backpack and took out a large water bottle. I watched as Craig unscrewed the cap and began dumping all the water inside onto the man, waking him up.

“Blrb! Grah!” The man exclaimed as he woke up from the water being poured onto him. He looked around, confused as to where he was. “What the fuck is going on here!?” The man exclaimed. He then looked at me. ‘You! You’re the little shit from earlier! What did you fucking to do to me!?”

I flinched as I looked away, unable to look at him properly.

“Oh no, he didn’t do anything to you sir,” Craig said, “at least...not yet,” Craig said.

“Who the fuck are you?!” The man exclaimed.

“No one important, just one of the people that is going to clean this town from filth like you,” Craig said.

“W-what!? Quit kidding around you brats, and let me go!” The man exclaimed as he struggled to get out of the rope he was tied with.

“Now now...no need to make a fuss. I’m sure Tweek will make sure your death is quick and painless as possible,” Craig said as he looked at me with a smile.

“W-what?” I stared at him in shock, “y-you never said I had to kill him! You told me to just help you! You never said anything about this!” I exclaimed.

“Yeah...well...where’s the fun if I told you?”

“W-why do I have to do this? Why can’t you do it?” I asked, shaking.

“Because I want to see something new. I mean...if I’m going to have you be part of my killing game, I at least want to see something new and different from the normal routine. Even I know that killing people myself is going to get boring eventually, but having you kill might spice things up,” Craig said. He then took out the hammer that I chose for him earlier at the hardware store, “now..go and bash his skull in for me, okay  _ honey _ ?”

Craig shoved the hammer into my hands, and he pushed me towards the man, forcing me to come face to face with him. I stared at the man, who gave me the angriest look I have ever received. I stared at the hammer, feeling my hands trembling as I tried my best to grip the handle as tightly as I could. I felt sick in my stomach, and I could feel the pressure on me. If I don’t kill this man, I was going to die by Craig, but if I do...I’d kill someone who doesn’t deserve to die like this.

“What are you waiting for? Do it,” Craig said.

“...Ah…” My heart was pounding as I lifted the hammer up, sweat was dripping down my face as I stared at the man. My mind was racing, my hands were shaking, and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. “I...I….I can’t do it!” I shouted as I dropped the hammer and took a step away from the man, turning away from him. “No no no! I can’t! I can’t! I won’t do it! I won’t! This is wrong! Seriously wrong! How could you tell me to do this!? This is too cruel! Too cruel! I won’t do it! I won’t! I won’t!” I shouted and shouted at Craig, tears falling from my eyes, my spit flying out of my mouth as I yelled. I kept yelling and shouting, even as my throat began to hurt. I finally quieted down after a minute, shaking as I couldn’t look at Craig. “I can’t do this, Craig. I can’t. I want to live, I do...but I can’t live knowing I would do something this...awful. Just...please...if you have any shred of humanity, please let him go! I...I want to help you! I want to help you stop doing such awful things! Maybe we can find you a therapist or any medical professional to help you stop this! Maybe there’s a way we can cure you so you won’t have the need to-”

I felt it. I felt something sharp against my neck. I froze as I looked to my left, seeing Craig with the most expressionless face I have ever seen, and yet..his eyes seemed to be filled with anger and hate.

“You really disappointed me, Tweek. I let you live because I expected you to bring me something exciting...and here you are...showing me something so boring that it makes my skin crawl,” Craig huffed.

Tears started to fall from my eyes, “please...Craig...don’t do this...don’t do this…” I begged him, my heart was aching.

“Why? Because you like me? Because I should feel something like sympathy? Because you think there’s a shred of humanity in me? Wake the fuck up, Tweek,” Craig said, “stop living in that fantasy world of yours and face reality. I ain’t no prince that is going to sweep you off your feet, and I’m especially no poor soul that needs your help in making me feel better, in making me feel normal. I wasn’t normal, I was never born normal. I’ve always been like this from the beginning, and I’ll die like this in the end. There is no help for me, there is no cure, there is no reason for why I’m like this, let alone any reason to help me. Do you fucking get it now?”

“.....I won’t believe that,” I said. I might be an idiot, I might be acting this way because this might actually be the last time I’ll breathe in this world, I might even be crazy, possibly from all the stress and torture Craig has put me through, but no matter how much I hate him, hate who he really was...deep inside...I still care for him. I still loved him...even if the person I love is my fantasy version of him. I still love him either way. That’s why I keep hoping that there’s a chance for him to get better.

“....You really are an idiot,” Craig sighed, “....though...I won’t lie...I’ll miss having you around. Out of all the idiots in this town...you were quite...fun to have around...even for a short while,” Craig smiled. I froze when I stared at his smile. It almost seemed...genuine. “This is goodbye Tweek….hope you have a lovely time in Heaven or whatever.”

“Craig…” Just before Craig was about to slit my throat, I noticed that the man had stood up, holding the hammer I dropped. I then realized that the man must have grabbed the hammer when I dropped it earlier, used it to cut the around his hands and legs, and was about to hit Craig with it. “C-Craig! Look out!” I exclaimed.

Craig turned around, and quickly stumbled back, falling to the ground before the hammer could hit him in the head. I then watched as the man got on top of Craig, and tried to use the hammer on him again, but Craig tried wrestling the hammer out of his hands, causing the hammer to fly out of their grip and landing in front of me.

“Shit!” Craig cursed as he stared at me angrily. I stood there, frozen. Unsure what to do.

“You’re so fucking dead you piece of shit!” The man shouted as he suddenly wrapped his hands around Craig’s neck and began to strangle him, “this must have been your idea this entire time, huh? What? Are you the killer everyone is so scared of!?” The man exclaimed as he started banging the back of Craig’s head on the ground, even punching Craig in the face, “well I guess this is going to be some sweet justice. Once you’re dead, everything will go back to normal, while you rot in hell for all eternity, you little shit!” The man exclaimed as I watched him tightening his grip.

“W-wait...wait! Stop! You’re going to kill him!” I exclaimed.

“Stay out of it! He killed a lot of people, right? Don’t defend this little monster!” The man shouted as he continued to strangle Craig.

“Ack...ack…” Craig was kicking his feet, desperately trying to find something to defend himself, but the knife he had had dropped on the floor a few feet away from them when Craig fell. Craig was completely defenseless. “Nngg...gack….” Craig looked around, struggling to breathe and push the guy away, it wasn’t until his eyes landed on me.

“....” I stared at him, shaking in fear. I wasn’t sure what to do. All I was doing was watching this man strangle Craig right in front of me. I didn’t want to watch, but I couldn’t turn away.

The moment our eyes met, I noticed something in Craig’s eye changing. For a moment, I swore I saw a moment of anger, sadness, and...regret. My heart stopped when I saw Craig had stopped struggling, had stopped fighting, and actually turned to look at the man as he was being strangled to death.

He was...giving up.

_ “I bet that once I’m dead, you’d be crying out of joy.” _

….No...stop it.

_ “I bet that once I’m gone...everyone in town will rejoice.” _

Stop it.

_ “I wasn’t normal, I was never born normal. I’ve always been like this from the beginning, and I’ll die like this in the end. There is no help for me, there is no cure, there is no reason for why I’m like this, let alone any reason to help me. Do you fucking get it now?” _

You can’t fucking say that and expect me to go along with it! You can’t expect me to actually feel happy that you might die! You can’t expect me to not feel anything the moment your eyes closed for the last time!

Just shut up! Shut up and stop telling me things I don’t want to hear! If you keep saying stuff like this, I’m going to be confused! I’m going to rip my hair out! I’m going to go insane! I can’t take it! The pressure, the guilt, the emotions, the fear, the exhaustion, everything! I can’t fucking take it anymore! I don’t want this! I never want this! Why did you have to make this so fucking hard!? Why!? Why!? Why!?!?!?!?

“Ah...ah...ah!” I let out a scream as I reached for the hammer and ran towards the man, hitting him in the face with the hammer, knocking him off of Craig. “You can’t! You can’t! You can’t!” I shouted over and over as I just started shouting whatever was on my mind, which was difficult to focus since my mind was racing. It felt like my brain was broken at that time. “No no no! You can’t! You can’t kill him! You can’t fucking kill him!” I shouted and shouted, feeling as if I really had gone insane. I didn’t even care what I looked like, or what I was saying, I just decided to let out all my emotional stress out, maybe then I wouldn’t feel so sick. “You can’t kill him! He’s mine! Mine! Mine! I love him! I hate him! I want to kill him! I want to hold him! I can’t live without him! I’m terrified of him! I don’t know how to feel anymore! I don’t know! I don’t know! I don’t know! I feel like I’m dying from all this stress! I want out! I want out! I want out!” I shouted and shouted, tears falling from my eyes.

I can’t take it anymore. I just can’t. I was letting out everything that was on my mind. My fears, my deepest desires, all the pent up stress, everything. I let out everything. I didn’t care if I did look insane at that moment, or if Craig will be annoyed and actually kill me for saying all of it. I didn’t care. I just...I just wanted...Craig to love me...to at least notice me. At that moment, I didn’t care that he was a killer, whether in this reality or another...I just...I just wanted to know what it would feel like to receive Craig’s love at least once. Not pretend, not used as a manipulation tactic, but genuine love for me. I know I’m crazy for even wanting something like that after everything I’ve been through, but maybe I am crazy, maybe deep down, I’m not over him, maybe...I just don’t want to face reality and want to continue to live in my fantasy a little longer.

I just want things to go my way...even if it becomes sick and twisted in some way...I just want things right for me...just a little.

“....Tweek….”

I opened my eyes after closing them briefly. When I looked up, I saw that Craig was standing before me. He was looking at me with an expressionless face, which meant I couldn’t tell what he was thinking at all.

“....I...I….” I couldn’t speak, I looked down, ashamed at everything I’ve said. I really have gone insane.

“....” I heard Craig sigh before he grabbed the hammer from my hand. I looked at him, confused. It wasn't until I saw him going over to where the man was, still in pain from when I hit him in the face. Craig then grabbed the man by his hair, pulling his head back. “I will say...you really hit him good...but could still use some work. Here’s how you should really do it,” Craig said as he looked at me with a smile. Looking back at the man, Craig pulled back his hand, the one holding the hammer, and bashed it against the man’s face.

“A-ah…” I flinched when I saw the man’s nose broken, some of his teeth falling out, and blood splattering everywhere. I even felt some hitting my face.

“You see Tweek...if you want to hit someone with a hammer, you gotta get a good swing,” Craig then hits the man on the side of the head, causing the man to fall to the ground, convulsing a bit. “See? If you hit them good, you get lots of blood, but they’re still alive...well...alive long enough,” Craig smirked. He then dropped the hammer and walked over to where his knife was. He picked it up, came back to the man, grabbed the man by his hair, and pulled him along until they were much closer to me. Craig then looked at me, “once you got them down and looking like a man that is close to death, knowing that they are in pure pain and agony...that’s when you finally give them the final blow,” Craig then placed the knife against he man’s neck, and began slitting his throat, blood spraying out and hitting me in the face.

I froze as blood got over me, but I couldn’t move or let out a scream. I was too shocked and afraid to do anything.

After a bit, Craig dropped the man onto the ground, a pool of blood surrounding the body. I stared at it in horror, realizing that the man was really dead now, that I witnessed Craig killing someone right in front of my eyes.

“Ah...ah…” I felt like screaming. I think I’m about to scream. I think I might scream right about now.

“Hey…” I heard Craig speaking, pretty much interrupting me just as I was about to let out a horrified shriek. I looked down, unable to look at him. “Tweek. Look at me for a second.”

“.....” I felt like crying again, I know that if I look at him, I'm as good as dead. Still...I can’t ignore him. I’m too tired to fight or do anything. So...I looked up.

What happened really shocked me to the core. Instead of seeing a pissed off look on Craig’s face, or a blade to my neck, or some sick twisted smile on Craig’s face, I was met with a pair of lips against mine.

Was...Craig actually...kissing me?

Craig pulled back a few seconds after he placed his lips on mine. He looked away, I wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed or just didn’t want to look at me. I saw him touch his lips. He looked...confused.

“W-w-w-what?” I blushed, my heart pounding like crazy.

“....If you’re wondering why I did that...it was because...I felt like you deserved at least one thing from me, especially since you did save my life even though you knew that if I was dead, you’d be free from me,” Craig said.

“....As much as I am afraid of you...you don’t deserve to die. I know that might make me a fool...but I don’t care. I don’t...want to see you die,” I said.

“....I can tell after hearing that crazy rant from earlier. Seems like you still have a lot to learn,” Craig said. He looked away, I noticed his face turning red.

“....A-are you...okay?” I asked.

“....I think I might be dying,” Craig said.

“E-eh!?” I looked at him in shock.

“I don’t know why...but my stomach feels weird, my lips feel tingly, my heart is beating much faster than normal, I feel weird when I look at you, and I have so many things racing through my mind. Ugh...what the fuck is going on with me?”

“...The way you describe it, it almost sounds like you fell in love with me,” I said as a joke, “but...I guess that can’t be…”

“....Love? Love. Love….” Craig said before a look of excitement replaced his flustered expression, “love?”

“....Huh?”

Craig looked at me, his eyes widened and I couldn’t tell what he was thinking, “Tweek...I think I’m in love with you,” Craig said.

“....What?”

“That’s the only explanation. I...I love you,” Craig said. “I love you...very much. In fact...I don’t even want to kill you, I actually see myself wanting to...hold you…” Craig said.

I felt my heart skip a beat, “r-really?”

“Yes, and...I also want to hold your hand...but in a more gentle way, and I want to kiss you more, and I want to call you by pet names with so much affection and love in it,” Craig said.

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Is this really Craig? Was this a dream? Ah...whatever it is….I don’t want this to end.

“Craig...is this real? Do you really love me?” I asked, tears falling from my eyes.

“Yes...I love you. I love you so much that...that…”

“That what?” I asked, my heart pounding.

“That...I’d kill anyone that tries to hurt you or get in between us,” Craig said.

“....Eh?”

“Yes...yes...ha ha ha...this feeling...this feeling of love...who knew it was this...passionate,” Craig began to laugh like a mad man. “Ah...I haven’t felt this way since...since….I killed my first human,” Craig chuckled.

“Y-you can’t be serious…” I said.

“Oh no, Tweek. I am. In fact...I’m going to make sure to be with you as much as possible, so that way no one can ever take you away from me,” Craig smiled, “in fact...I might just kill everyone in town if they ever try to take you away from me,” Craig said.

“Y-you can’t! I won’t allow it! You can’t kill people just because you love me!” I exclaimed.

“Why not?” Craig asked, looking dead serious. “I love you. Isn’t that what you wanted? I heard you saying that’s what you really wanted. That I was yours, right? I’m yours, and you’re mine,” Craig said.

“...I...I know I said that...b-but…”

“If I’m not yours and you’re not mind...then should we just not exist in this world together?” Craig asked as he held up his knife.

“W-wait….are you planning to kill us both if we’re not together!?”

“Yes,” Craig said, “this new feeling...it’s...overwhelming...it’s like….controlling my mind...and...I don’t want it to stop. It’s...amazing...loving someone...and knowing that they love you back,” Craig said, “...you do love me, right?”

“....” I wasn’t sure how to feel, but I knew I had to choose my words carefully, “o-of course I do,” I said.

Craig grinned widely, “then it’s fine. We can be together for real...and I’ll make sure no one separates us,” Craig said.

“Even our friends and our families!?” I asked.

“Who needs them when we have each other?” Craig said, tilting his head with a smile.

I wasn’t sure what was going on. Maybe when Craig was being strangled and having his head hitting the ground multiple times has messed up Craig’s head even more, or maybe this is what happens when Craig, who is already crazy, is in love with someone for the first time. It gets way too intense.

I thought this was going to be a happy moment knocking that Craig actually likes me, but right now...I’m just terrified and worried for everyone.

“Y-you can’t kill everyone I care about, Craig! You can’t!” I exclaimed.

“Why? You only need me, right?” Craig asked.

“Please...don’t do it, please!” I was trembling.

“....Don’t cry, honey. I don’t want you to cry,” Craig said.

“Then please, promise you won’t kill anyone just because you love me,” I said.

“But you can’t be mine if you have others on your mind,” Craig said.

“Agh! What will it take for you to not kill anyone?”

“....Well...why not keep your focus on me more often...and keep me entertained?”

“....What?” I looked at Craig and shuddered when I saw that familiar smile that haunts my nightmares.

“We’ll do it like before, but this time...if I’m not entertained or get enough of your attention, I’ll kill everyone...or kill us both...whichever is easier,” Craig smiled. “Won’t that be..exhilarating?”

“But...but...but…” I looked at him, scared.

“Oh..I just love seeing you make these faces, it makes me love you even more,” Craig gushed as he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips once more. When he pulled back, some of the blood that was on me earlier had gotten on Craig’s lips, “ah...this feeling...is so nice. I take back all the negative things I said about love. Love is...amazing,” Craig sighed.

“.....”

“Well Tweek, why don’t we clean up and start heading home? I think a nice walk in the park under the full moon would be a nice way to end today’s fun, and is a nice celebration to the beginning of our love,” Craig said.

“.....”

Dear god...I wasn’t sure which Craig I was afraid of more. The original where he hated my guts, or the current Craig where he’s a mixture of his old self, but is obsessed with me and willing to murder people for our love.

Ah...I know I said I wanted Craig to love me back and all...but I didn’t mean like this! God damn it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weirdly enough....I was contemplating on whether or not I should end this story on this as some cruel open ending type shit...but at the same time...I didn't want to do that to ya'll...but with that...there will be one more chapter. So chapter 4 will be the last one, so look forward to it soon!


	4. Chapter 4

I was never one to consider love as an emotion I desired to feel. I always found it to be pointless. I mean...people always say that love is important, that love is the answer to a lot of things. If that were true, then how come there’s still world hunger, people dying from diseases, wars, and so much more?

I felt like the concept of love has caused people to become misguided idiots, always seeking the idea of love to make themselves feel better, less lonely, or whatever reason they have for wanting to feel loved. Whatever the case, I always believed love was something I didn’t want.

That is until I kissed Tweek.

At first, I only kissed him since he was shouting nonsense after he saved my life. I didn’t even know why he even bothered considering all the shit I’ve put him through, and yet...hearing how desperate he was, seeing how he risked his own life to save a scumbag like me, and then admitting he still had feelings for me...well...I figured I’d be nice to him and just give him something he probably wanted from me. I thought that would be it after I gave him one kiss, but something changed.

I knew it was my first kiss...but were kisses supposed to feel that...amazing? My lips still tingle as I remembered how rough his lips felt, possibly from how much he kept biting his bottom lip when he was nervous. Just imagining his lips has gotten my body all warm.

God...I’m actually considering the idea of him kissing my body if just having our lips touching felt that amazing.

Wait...I’m going off topic. Shit...I think Tweek’s perverted obsession for me is starting to rub off on me. I don’t know how to feel about that.

Still, this feeling of love...it’s so...overpowering. Probably the most emotional feeling I have ever felt compared to the joy and excitement I get from killing people, or even when I’m truly angry. This feeling is so...passionate. It makes me want to be with Tweek all the time, it makes me want to see him all the time, it makes me want to hold him, kiss him, do many things with him. It makes me want to protect him. It makes me want to kill every fucking bastard in this entire town if they ever get in the way of my love for Tweek.

Ah...this reminds me of a phrasing I heard in movies. Someone was willing to die for the person they love. Someone was willing to do anything for their love. I wonder if there was a saying that someone was willing to kill for their love because...that’s how I feel. I want to kill everyone in the world...just so I can have Tweek all to myself. The idea is so...gruesome, horrifying, deranged, and sickening. It’s...exciting.

I haven’t felt this passionate to kill since I killed that squirrel and began my murdering spree. Lately...my drive for killing has died down a bit since it was slowly starting to look the same, but still exciting thanks to all of the expressions on my victims’ faces, as well as finding new methods to kill people, but still...I had a sneaking suspicion that sooner or later that killing people would become one of many things I’d be bored of. Hell...I ended up getting bored from killing wild animals and pets. So with this passion to kill in order to keep Tweek to myself...well...it was exciting to say the least.

If I had known that loving someone would feel like this...maybe...I would have come around to the idea of love a long time ago. Then again...would I have fallen for someone else that wasn’t Tweek? Heh...right now...all I can think about Tweek, and could never imagine myself with anyone else but him.

“Hey Craig, can I borrow your-” Tricia suddenly came into my room without knocking, when she opened the door and was about to ask me whatever it was she was going to say, she stopped and stared at me. “Are you...smiling?”

“....Am I?” I asked as I checked my mirror, and did see a smile forming on my face. “Huh...I am.”

“...Um...okay,” Tricia said, “I don’t know what’s weirder here, the fact that you’re smiling, or the fact that you don’t even realize you’re smiling,” Tricia said, but I ignored her and stared at myself. I wonder if Tweek would like it if I smile like this to him more often. “Okay...you’re really weirding me out. I’ll just ask you later when you’re done being...creepy,” Tricia then left.

Ah...I really want to see Tweek right now. I wonder what he’s doing.

* * *

What should I do? What should I fucking do!?

For years, I’ve always wanted Craig to like me, or at the very least, notice me, but now that it has happened, I kinda prefer him ignoring me like before. It’s not that I hate the idea of Craig liking me, I just feel uncomfortable at the extent of how much Craig liked me. I mean...he literally said he’d be willing to murder people on my behalf, threatened to kill our families and friends, and even said he’d kill the both of us together if things don’t end well and the town figured out who the killer was. I thought being threatened for boring Craig or angering him was bad enough, but being threatened to be killed for the sake of love might be worse!

Gah! Why did things become even more troublesome!?

All I wanted was for Craig to like me, that’s it! I didn’t want him to be...be...obsessed with me! ….Oh wow...was this how I was acting when I was obsessed with Craig, minus the need to kill people? Huh...no wonder Craig hated my guts before.

Wait...forget that! My situation is a lot worse since Craig is a psychopath who is in love with me and is willing to kill anyone because of it! I can’t let that happen! What am I supposed to do!? If I let this go, he might kill someone, get caught, and we’ll both get in trouble since I am technically his accomplice! Shit!

“Earth to Tweek. Earth to Tweek. You there?”

“H-huh?” I looked up and remembered that I was currently at work, and both Bebe and Wendy had come to visit me since it was Saturday, and thought we could hang out at my workplace.

“Geez, Tweek. We came all the way here to hang, and you don’t even pay attention?” Bebe huffed.

“S-sorry...just...had a lot on my mind,” I said.

“Does it have anything to do with Craig?” Wendy asked.

I looked away, “you could say that,” I said.

“Well? What happened? I did hear you two had a date last night,” Wendy said.

“I-it wasn’t...really that...exciting,” I said as I tried to not remember how I broke down from all the stress, how I started yelling nonsense, how I helped Craig kill a man, and how there was so much blood all over me that I stayed in the shower for nearly an hour.

“Come on, tell us what happened!” Bebe said.

“....We um...we..might have...kissed,” I said.

The two began to squeal in delight, looking at me excitedly. I just stared nervously. Yes, I did kiss him, but that was not all we did, but it’s not like I can tell them everything that happened.

“How was it?” Bebe asked.

“W-what?”

“The kiss! How did it feel!? How did you feel? What did you do afterwards?”

I looked away, blushing a bit. “It was...good,” I said.

“Good?”

“...Yeah,” I said. Honestly, it was better than good. It felt amazing. I never knew that Craig’s lips were that soft, and if it weren’t for the smell of blood, the fact that there was a dead body a few feet away from us, and the fact that I had a mental breakdown, it would probably have felt like a dream. Probably. Well...maybe not since the fact that Craig just killed someone in front of me will forever haunt my nightmares until the day I die.

“Fine, don’t tell us,” Bebe sighed, “but what happened after you two kissed?”

“O-oh...nothing much. We talked for a bit, kinda...got emotional at the end...and then headed home. That was it. We didn’t do anything else on our...date...no...problems or anything like that, and definitely no emotional trauma,” I said.

“Really? That sounds boring,” Wendy said.

“Yeah, I expected more from you, especially with all that dirty fanfic you wrote about yourself and Craig in your journal,” Bebe said.

“Wait...how did you know about that?” I asked.

“Well you do leave your stuff unattended in your room. Your journal was wide opened for anyone to read,” Wendy said.

“....I really need to clean my room,” I sighed.

Suddenly, the door opened and I tensed up when I saw Craig coming in. The girls noticed Craig, smiled at me, and began to giggle a bit.

“Looks like your boyfriend has come to see you,” Wendy said.

“We’ll leave you two alone so you can have some alone time together,” Bebe giggled.

Craig came up to the counter. He smiled at me, but when he turned to look at the two, he went back to having a dull expression. The girls didn’t notice, they just giggled, winked at me, and went to sit at a nearby table.

Craig turned back to me, “Hey.”

“....H-hi,” I said, looking away shyly. Crap, not only am I scared right now, but I still feel embarrassed about the kiss. Seriously, what are my priorities here?

“....Do they...normally come here to see you?” Craig suddenly asked.

“Y-you mean Bebe and Wendy?” I asked.

Craig narrowed his eyes, “yeah….them.”

“I mean...they sometimes come to hang with me at work during the weekends if they have nothing better to do. They do try to invite me to hang out with them when I’m on break or my shift is over,” I said.

“....Do you...have to be with them?” Craig asked.

“H-huh?” I looked at him and could see the murderous intent in his eyes. “T-they’re...m-my friends,” I said, trembling a bit.

Craig sighed, looking annoyed, “do you need friends? I hate the idea of them taking so much of your time away from me,” Craig said.

I gulped, “w-well...I quite like having them around, a-a-and it’s not like they take all of my time, we usually just talk. That’s about it, really. So it’s not like they’re taking all of my time,” I said.

“...What do you usually talk about?” Craig asked.

“N-nothing much...just...school stuff, our classes, homework...sometimes...wondering who is the cutest boy in school is,” I said.

Craig suddenly banged his fist on the counter, making me jump, “you talk about other boys?”

“N-no no no! T-they talk about boys, I was too busy talking about you and how cute you look,” I said quickly.

That seemed to calm Craig down a bit as his eyes went back to normal. He suddenly looked down, looking shy since he started to blush a bit.

“You think I’m cute?” Craig asked.

“.....” I wonder if anyone has ever felt both scared and in love at the same time because right now, I’m shocked by Craig’s sudden change in attitude, but also couldn’t help but fall in love with Craig again just by seeing this adorable side of him, no matter how demented it was. “Um...yeah. I do.”

Craig smiled a bit before letting out a sigh, “alright...I guess those two can...live.”

“I...don’t think that should have been a suggestion. They definitely should live, Craig.”

“Tch….how boring,” Craig frowned.

Ugh, what is with him? One minute, he’s all emotionless, but when he started to love me, he started having mood swings. I’m not sure how much of this I can take.

“Craig...I really don’t want you to kill people, especially people I’m close to,” I said.

Craig huffed, “what?”

“I-I’m just saying...isn’t...our love enough to satisfy you? I bet you won’t feel bored like you used to now that we love each other...right?”

“Nnngg...I guess...but I figured it would be a lot more fun if I could kill someone for our love.

“We can do lots of fun things that don't involve killing people, Craig. Things that we can do as a couple!” I said.

“...Yeah...I guess we can be like Romeo and Juliet,” Craig said.

“U-um...well...as you know...Romeo and Juliet both died at the end…” I said.

“Yeah! They’re exactly like us. The moment people are against our love or something, we can die together, showing our love for each other. Won’t that be romantic?”

“....That...doesn’t sound very romantic. It’s more...tragic to be honest,” I said.

“Well who says tragedy can’t be romantic?” Craig smiled.

I sighed, “Craig, I-”

“Tweek, I know you want to talk to your boyfriend and everything, but we still have customers coming. You’ll have to talk to your boyfriend later. Now get back to work,” dad said as he came out of the back room to check on me.

“S-sorry dad,” I said.

Dad nodded and went back to the back to check on stocks. Once dad had left, I looked back at Craig to ask him to talk to me later, but I flinched when I saw the angry look on his face.

“Your dad is overworking you. Maybe I should kill him just so you don’t have to work so much and we can just spend more time together,” Craig said.

“Don’t!” I exclaimed, grabbing Craig’s arm, “I-I mean...please...just...no killing people, Craig. I love you, I really do, but...I don’t want you to kill people anymore,” I said.

“....But I’d be doing it for you,” Craig said.

“Well killing my friends and family won’t make me happy,” I said, “you want me to be happy...right?”

“....OF course,” Craig said.

“Then...please. Promise me you’ll leave everyone I hold dear alone. No killing my friends or family, or anyone who I’m okay with, okay?”

Craig huffed, “sounds boring,” Craig sighed, “but...for you...I guess I can try,” Craig said, “maybe I can just go back to killing a few randos if I ever feel extra bored during the times you’re not with me.”

“....” I wanted to tell him to not kill anyone at all, but I feel like I wouldn’t be able to change Craig’s mind, at least not now. I just...need to put Craig in a good mood, maybe then he’ll listen to me, and maybe I can help him change his ways. “Right...well...if you’re only here to talk to me, I have work to do, so-”

“Wait,” Craig suddenly grabbed my hand, “...I want to go on a date with you,” Craig said.

“D-date? Now?”

Craig smiled, “no silly. I want to go on a date with you tonight,” Craig said.

“T-tonight?”

“Yeah...just you and me...and don’t worry...it’ll be a proper date. So no...blood, no bullying, no stress, no...torture. Just you and me...walking at the park,” Craig said.

I stared at him for a bit before I felt my cheeks getting warm, and my heart skipping a beat, “I’d...I’d like that,” I said, “...oh...but my shift. My shift ends at nine, and I’m not sure if my parents will let me go out that late, and even the police won’t let me stay out past that,” I said.

Craig smiled, “then just do the whole delivery plan we came up with, that’ll work, right?”

“...I guess so,” I said.

“Good, then meet me at the park at seven...and don’t keep me waiting. I want to see you as soon as possible,” Craig said.

“Ha ha ha...m-me too,” I said. I was probably blushing like crazy.

Craig smiled at me before he leaned forward and suddenly placed a kiss on my cheek. Now my face was completely red at this point as I stumbled back, not expecting such affection from someone like Craig.

“See you tonight, honey,” Craig said, saying the nickname with more adoration instead of sarcasm and malice like before.

“Y-yeah...you too,” I said, unable to process what just happened.

Craig waved me goodbye and left, though he did look hesitant to leave. I let out a sigh, feeling my heart racing. Dear god...I must be crazy to still feel this excited over Craig, even after learning about his true colors. Either I’m an idiot, or an idiot that has fallen in love.

After Craig left, the girls came up to me when I wasn’t busy with customers, and started asking me what happened. “Well? What did he say?”

“...He asked me out for a date tonight,” I said.

“Oh wow...that was fast. You just had a date yesterday, didn’t you?”

I blushed, “well...our last date didn’t really...feel like a date..and it didn’t end that great...so you can say...this is a makeup date?”

“....Cool,” Bebe smiled.

“Need any pointers on how to wow your guy?”

“Don’t worry, it’s not a lot of info...all you have to do is be sexy for your man, and if he asks you to go second base with him, be prepared at all costs. You should totally buy a condom before you meet up with him just in case.”

I blushed, “I-I don’t know if we’ll go t-that far,” I said.

“Oh please, you two have been going out so much, I’m pretty sure it’s about time you two start getting interested in going further,” Bebe said.

“Yeah, and besides, didn’t you write a lot of dirty stuff you wanted to do to Craig in your journal?” Wendy asked.

“You know...even if I did leave my journal wide open, you still didn’t have the right to read it!” I exclaimed.

Ah...I’m already nervous about tonight. I wonder...what we’re gonna do.

* * *

After convincing my parents to let me out to do the delivery job, I left the store with ease. Of course, I did have to deliver all these drinks, or else customers will complain, and my parents will be suspicious. I was actually hoping that I could use this time to change my clothes at home since Craig did bring this whole date out of nowhere, so I feel disappointed that I couldn’t dress better before meeting with Craig.

After delivering all the coffee, I quickly made my way towards the park, knowing that I shouldn’t make Craig wait, even if he was in love with me, he was still the Craig that could kill anyone if things don’t go his way. I ran towards the park, breathing heavily as soon as I made it. I leaned over, trying to catch my breath. When I looked up, I saw Craig. He looked at me with a smile and came over.

God...why does he have to look handsome while I’m over here covered in sweat?

“H-hey, Craig!” I said.

“Did you actually run all the way here to meet with me?” Craig smiled.

I blushed, “w-well I know how much you hate waiting,” I said.

Craig chuckled, “how considerate. You’re probably the best boyfriend of the year,” Craig said.

I blushed, “I-I wouldn’t really say that, b-but thanks,” I said. I straightened up, tried my best to hide the sweat stains under my armpits, and tried to look calm and normal, “so uh...w-what should we do?” I asked.

“Well...since we can’t really go to a restaurant to have dinner, let alone go shopping or anything, a walk in the park is the next best option,” Craig said.

“Ha ha...yeah...that sounds lovely,” I smiled.

As soon as Craig stuck out his hand for me to hold, I hesitated since I did feel a bit uncomfortable that I was still wearing clothes I wore all day today, and that I was sweaty. I feel gross right now.

“I um...I kind of sweat a lot when I arrived. I don’t want to get you dirty since you look so nice and stuff,” I said.

Craig smiled, “nonsense, I don’t care if you were drenched in sweat or covered in mud and coffee grounds,” Craig said, “I just want to see you, despite how you look,” Craig said, “besides,” Craig then grabbed my arm and pulled me close. I blushed when his face was very close to mine, “I love smelling your natural scent. It drives me crazy,” Craig smirked.

“....” I don’t know if that was supposed to sound romantic or creepy. “....” Oh who the fuck am I kidding? When I was following Craig around and was head over heels for him, I would occasionally take a few whiffs of him whenever we were close together for whatever reason. His natural scent was always something I love...plus the scent of croissants or guinea pig. He always smelled so good to me. “T-thank you...you have a nice smell too,” I said.

Craig smiled, “like morning sweat or natural boy sunshine as you described it in your letter?”

I looked down. Just...how much did I write in that damn letter? “Y-you still have that?” I asked.

“Of course,” Craig smiled, “originally, I was keeping it to tease you with, but now...I just want to frame it and keep it in my room so I can admire it. It’ll be a good reminder that you love me, and I love you,” Craig said.

“O-oh...I see,” I said.

Craig then leaned forward, “and when we’re alone in my room...I would love to do some of those...fun things you wrote in that letter together. I’ll even let you do the more...adventurous ones if you want,” Craig said.

“....” I was trying my best to not pass out at that moment. I swear...if I see that letter again, I’m burning it.

“Come on,” Craig then grabbed my hand and we began to walk around the park.

We walked around the park, not having a clear destination in mind. Surprisingly, it felt nice. So far, Craig isn’t talking about murdering people or death, and I feel like with the combination of the cold air, the lovely night sky, and the fact that I’m walking with my crush, it felt very like we were a normal couple.

….Couple? Hm… I mean...I know Craig confessed he loved me...and he already knows that I like him...but...does that automatically mean we’re officially dating? I know Craig said that we’d be dating for real when he confessed...but...is that what I really want? I like Craig, I really do, but...can I really be with someone that has blood on their hands?

“Something on your mind, Tweek?”

“N-nothing,” I quickly said.

Craig looked at me and smiled, “it’s a lovely night, huh?”

I looked up at the night sky and smiled a bit, “yeah...it is,” I said.

“It’s especially lovely since we’re together like this,” Craig said as he held my hand and squeezed it tight.

I blushed, “y-yeah,” I said.

Craig smiled before he let out an exhausted sigh, “too bad there are too many people in this town that are most likely going to bother us,” Craig said.

“...Huh?” I looked at him, confused.

Craig smiled, “wouldn’t it be great if every single person in this town is dead? Then it’ll only be just us,” Craig said. “Wouldn’t that be considered...romantic?”

“...Not really,” I said.

Craig sighed, “well I think so. Being alone together, no one to bother us, no one to judge us, no one to consider us weird or try to prank us just because they want to get some sort of reaction out of us just because we can’t express our feelings like everyone else…” Craig stopped himself.

“....” I stared at him in confusion.

“....I mean...it would just be nice if it was just you and me in this world. We can do what we want, we can be who we are, and we can just rely on each other for company,” Craig said.

“....” I looked down, feeling uneasy. “Craig, I don’t think I want that, if anything...I think that would terrify me,” I said.

“What do you mean?” Craig asked.

I looked at him before pulling my hand away, “it’s just...don’t you think you can be happy without having to kill innocent people?” I asked.

Craig sighed, “there you go with your whole thinking everyone is innocent and doesn’t deserve to be killed. I thought you already understood that there are people that deserve to die,” Craig said.

“I...I...I know there are terrible people in this world, and I know that...people deserve to be punished...but Craig...if we think that way...wouldn’t you be one of the people that deserve to die as well?”

“.....Well...I guess so,” Craig said.

“...Craig...I know you told me you never fear anything...even death, but...is that really true? I mean...you finally know what love feels like...so...it’s possible you might know what fear is like too. Don’t you know what you’re scared of?”

“....No...nothing scares me,” Craig said.

“Nothing?” Craig nodded. I stared at him before sighing, “everyone is scared of something, Craig. No one is invincible,” I said, “I mean...I’m scared of a lot of things. I’m scared of embarrassing myself, I’m scared of death, I’m scared of blood, I’m scared of violence...and….” I looked at Craig. I’m scared of you a tiny bit. “...Over all...people become scared of something.”

“.....Well...maybe there is something I’m scared of...but I’m not sure what it is since I’ve never felt fear before,” Craig said.

“....Then let’s explore it, and hopefully you’ll understand what I’m trying to say in the end,” I smiled. I walked over to him and looked him in the eye, “tell me...what do you think about me?” I asked.

Craig looked at me, his face getting red, “I think you’re...an amazing person that I want to spend all my life with,” Craig said.

I smiled, “okay...what would you do if I...disappeared or died?”

Craig eyes went dark, “then I’d kill myself. Why should I live when you’re not here?”

I nodded, “I see. What would you do if the town knew of what you did, and come after us since we both technically committed a crime together?”

“We can...run away,” Craig said.

“And if we can’t?”

“....Then I guess we’ll have to die together,” Craig smiled, as if considering the idea of dying together wouldn’t be a big deal.

My stomach dropped and I was worried that maybe Craig won’t get it, and that I can never convince Craig to stop his need to kill people to be entertained. However, I knew I had one last thing to ask that might work, hopefully.

“...Okay...then what would happen if you die...and I was left to live? Should I just...kill myself so I wouldn’t be alone?”

Craig’s eyes widened, “no...you can’t kill yourself,” Craig said.

“Why not? Without you...it’s meaningless, right? I mean...you said that you’d kill yourself if I died, so why can’t I?” I asked.

Craig frowned, “you...aren’t allowed to die just because I died.”

“Why not?” I asked.

“Just because,” Craig said, getting angry. I can tell since his face was scrunched up and his eyes were showing that he was getting uncomfortable.

“But why? Wouldn’t it make more sense that I die so I can be with you?”

“No!” Craig shouted, startling me since I’ve never heard him yell like that. “Please...don’t kill yourself just because of me,” Craig begged.

“....Craig…” I held his hand, “tell me what you’re feeling.”

“....Uncomfortable...uncertain...worried even,” Craig said, “I just...I do want to be with you, I want to be with you forever. Which is why I want us to die together if things go south because...I know that there’s nothing left for us if we keep living once everything is out...so I thought it would be better if we die together.”

“So why is it that you don’t want me to die?” Tweek asked.

“That’s different because...if I’m the only one who died, it’s probably because people found out, and I knew there was no reason to keep living,” Craig said, “but you...if you’re still alive, that would mean everyone doesn’t know you were an accomplice. They’ll only put all the blame on me for all the kills, meaning no one will know about what you did with that man or how you helped me,” Craig said. If that was the case, that means you have a life to live. You get to live a happy life. You can make something for yourself...even if I’m not around. I want you to be happy, Tweek...even if we’re not together. I want you to keep living...and forget a sinner like me,” Craig said.

“....Craig…” I wrapped my arms around him, feeling tears in my eyes, “I can never forget you. You may have hurt a lot of people...terrified the living hell out of me, and even did unforgivable things...but...I can never hate you, so I can never forget you,” I said.

“....Tweek…” Craig wrapped his arms around me.

As I felt the warmth of his hug, I felt my heart racing as I knew it was time to say it. “Which is why...you need to promise me one thing,” I said.

“What is it?” Craig asked.

I hugged him tightly, “promise me you hurt anymore people. No more killing for joy,” I said.

I felt Craig going stiff, but I kept hugging him since I knew I won’t be brave like this if I see his face. “...But...you know why I kill…”

“Yes...but that doesn’t mean we can’t find other solutions, Craig. We can always find something to keep you entertained, to keep you happy, to keep you excited, to keep you feeling...something. I know you want to feel something, I know you want to feel...normal...but killing isn’t the way,” I said. “I don’t want the risk of you getting caught and possibly ending us. I want to be with you for as long as I can since...this has been my dream for a long time, getting to hold you like this and telling you how I feel, and I want you to do the same. So please...please...don’t hurt anyone...no matter how much you hate them or feel they deserve it, or even if you have urges to do it...don’t hurt anyone. I don’t want you to leave me, Craig. I don’t want us to die..I don’t want you to die! That’s my biggest fear...just like how I know you now fear of losing me,” I said.

“....”

“Craig...please…” I felt tears falling from my eyes as I begged him to listen to me. I know he has done a lot of horrible things, and it might be foolish of me to think this, but I feel like he can change, that there’s still some good in him, or at least...has a shred of humanity in his heart. If he can feel love, fear, and all other emotions, then...he can also have sympathy. He can be human...but he can only be human if he stops acting like a monster.

“....Okay,” I heard Craig say as he hugged me tightly, “okay...I’ll stop. I’ll stop doing it. I won’t hurt anyone anymore. I won’t do anything to anyone. I’ll be a normal person. I won’t kill anyone. I won’t do anything bad...as long as you stay with me,” Craig said.

“....Of course,” I said.

Craig pulled away and looked at me. He seemed a bit unsure, but as he looked at me, I can tell he was going to keep his word. I let out a sigh of relief, realizing that this was going to work, that once Craig stopped killing people, things will go back to normal. The curfew will be lifted, people will eventually forget about the killer, and soon...life will go back to normal before Craig started killing people, but it’ll be different since I know that I’ll find a way to have Craig acting normal and feeling things like a normal person. Even if it’ll take a long time, or might not happen, I can at least be with him and reassure him that I wasn’t going to leave his side. Ever.

After our walk, I decided to take Craig home since I can tell that the whole talk was emotionally exhausting for both Craig and I, and continuing our date might not be the best idea. Besides, as much fun and calming it was to walk around the park at night, there really wasn’t much to do together there.

“Well...I guess this is it,” I smiled at Craig, “you better keep your promise, Craig Tucker,” I said.

Craig smiled before nodding his head, “yes. I’ll even get rid of all my notes and weapons I used to kill people. Luckily, there isn’t a lot of stuff aside from a lot of notes I took. Most of the weapons I used were tools that belonged to my dad, not like he uses them often,” Craig said.

“Still...you should be extra careful and make sure all the blood is gone,” I said, “oh...and did you get rid of the weapons from...yesterday?” I asked, feeling uneasy.

Craig smiled, “not yet...I was in too much of a daze because of that kiss,” Craig said.

I blushed, but frowned as I stared at him, “Craig, promise me you’ll take care of them,” I said.

Craig sighed, “I know. I’m not that careless. I’ll take care of them soon,” Craig said, “but don’t worry so much. They’re in my backpack, and no one in my family will look in there without my permission, so it’ll be fine. No one will notice,” Craig said.

“Still...be sure to take care of it as soon as possible, I don’t think holding it off will be a good idea, Craig,” Tweek said.

“Tweek, relax,” Craig said as he suddenly leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, “everything will be fine.”

“....You just want to keep them around a little longer because they mean a lot to you, huh?” I asked.

“...Well I mean...I did buy them yesterday, and only used them once. They’re the first weapons that are technically mine, and that hammer really has a nice grip and can hit a skull like a dream,” Craig said.

“....We...might need to work on how you talk about death in a loving way,” I sighed.

Craig chuckled and leaned forward a bit, “so...you gonna just stand there and not give me a kiss that I know you really want and were looking forward to today?”

I blushed and looked around, making sure no one was looking or around. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the front of Craig’s jacket, clutching the fabric in my hands, and pulled him in, kissing him on the lips. I could hear Craig sighing as he placed one hand on my right hand, and the other on the side of my cheek as he leaned forward more and began kissing me back.

Ah...the second time felt even more amazing compared to the first. Probably because this time there was no blood or dead body nearby, so...that’s nice.

Now...I can just look forward to being with Craig as a normal couple from now on.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since that talk with Tweek, and as I promised, I stopped killing people to fulfill my desire to be happy. At first, it’s been hard since there have been urges to commit a bit of bloodshed, I nearly destroyed my arms with my constant scratching because of how anxious I had become. Luckily, Tweek kept his promise and stayed by my side, which has kept my need to kill to go down quite a bit. Tweek even has made sure I didn’t pick at my skin too much, he was like my mom when fussing over my arm scratches.

The first couple of weeks have been hard, but I think I can do this as long as Tweek is by my side.

I quite like how attentive Tweek was being with me lately. I liked seeing Tweek more often. Finally, I loved having moments where we can kiss. I loved the feeling of Tweek’s lips against mine.

I loved the feeling of Tweek’s skin against my own. I loved the feel of Tweek’s hair whenever his head was close to my head. I loved the smell of Tweek’s natural scent whenever we were hugging each other. I loved how Tweek’s eyes were always on me. Oh how I wanted to take his eyes out and keep them with me all the time. I might even put them in a jar and place it on a shelf in my room, just watching me all the time, even when I sleep.

...Ah...wait...I shouldn’t think that. Everytime I say something like that, Tweek will get uncomfortable, and will scold me for saying creepy stuff like that. I personally don’t see why, I think they sound romantic.

“Craig...you’re not thinking about locking me away in your room again, are you?”

“Why would you think that?” I asked.

“Because you’re holding me a bit too tight, and I can hear you muttering how you want me to be with you forever under your breath. Don’t you lie to me, Craig Tucker,” Tweek said.

I pouted and looked away, “I just love you so much,” I said.

Tweek’s face turned to a nice shade of red, “f-f-for someone who has never loved anyone before, you can sure say that so easily,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “because unlike you, I face my feelings with open arms and don’t shy away from them,” I said, “just like this.” I wrapped my arms around Tweek’s body and kissed his neck from behind. I then opened my mouth, and bit the side of Tweek’s neck.

“Ow!” Tweek let out a yelp as I kept licking and sucking at his neck. “S-stop! That tickles!” Tweek said as he wiggled in my arms.

“I just want to make sure everyone knows that you’re mine, and only mine,” I said as I leaned back and admired my little handiwork.

“W-what do you….” Tweek suddenly looked pale and quickly grabbed his phone. Turning on his camera, he looked at his neck, and started to panic. “Why would you give me a hickey!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Just letting the world know you belong to me,” I smiled.

“B-b-but...everyone is going to notice, and then the girls are going to tease me about it, and it’ll become so awkward!” Tweek exclaimed, “besides, my skin bruises easily, so it’s going to be that noticeable!”

“But I find it very cute,” I smiled as I rubbed my head against his back.

“Jesus...I never knew you can be this possessive over me. Everyone already knows that we’re dating,” Tweek said.

“I know, but I just want to remind everyone to know to never touch you when I’m around,” I said. Tweek sighed and pouted a bit, “...if you’re going to be that upset about it, you can give me a little mark on my skin if you want.”

“...R-really?” Tweek turned towards me, looking a bit too excited, even if he was trying his best to not look that excited.

I smiled and removed my jacket. I dropped my jacket on my bed and moved the collar of my shirt a bit so it’ll expose my neck and collarbone a bit. “Go ahead.”

“....” I watched as Tweek moved closer to me, his face very close to mine so that I can feel his breath. He placed his hands on my shoulders, nearly pushing me down as he leaned forward and placed his lips against my neck. I could feel him kissing my neck and licking at a certain spot between my neck and collarbone. I stayed silent since I knew that Tweek is concentrating really hard, but I can feel myself getting red in the face as I felt Tweek gently opening his lips and his teeth sinking into my skin.

“Nnng…” I placed my hand over my mouth to stop myself from making any noises, but it was hard to stay silent as Tweek continued to kiss my neck in such a seductive way. “A-ah…” I let out a breathy sigh as I pulled Tweek closer, my face has become really flushed. Thank god that I locked my door earlier. I didn’t want my sister or mom barging into my room while Tweek was practically on top of me like this.

Tweek finally finished and leaned back, his lips covered in his own saliva since he was kissing my neck in a messy way. I can still feel some of his saliva against my neck. “There, now you have one,” Tweek said so proudly.

“Y-yeah…” I said as I looked at him all shyly.

“.....” Tweek stared at me for a second, started thinking, and then his face went completely red, “dear god...I didn’t...those noises...you...nnnnggg..” Tweek covered his face with his hands.

I stared at him a little and felt the need to tease him a bit, “why are you all shy all of a sudden? Didn’t you once write in that letter on how much you wanted to explore my body with your hands and lips?”

Tweek blushed harder and shook his head, “it’s one thing to imagine wanting to do it and sounding confident, but it’s another to actually almost doing it in reality!” Tweek exclaimed.

I stifled a laugh and leaned forward a bit so I could see Tweek’s face up close, “come on, honey...don’t you want to give in to those fantasies of yours?”

Tweek blushed, “e-eh?”

I wrapped my arms around Tweek’s body and kissed him on the lips. Tweek became stiff and tried to move away, but I kept a tight grip around him so he wouldn’t try to run. I opened my lips a bit and began to lick his bottom lip, gently biting it a bit, and sucking on it, all while being sure to make some lewd noises just to drive my point in.

Tweek was trembling so much in my arms, but I couldn’t see his face since I was focused on the feeling of his lips. Suddenly, I felt Tweek’s hands on my shoulders, and before I knew it, I was being pushed down on my bed and Tweek straddling on top of me, looking disheveled. His face was red, he was sweating a bit, and he was looking at me hungrily. Huh...usually, I was always staring at my victims with a predatory look, so being looked like prey like this...well...it wasn’t so bad.

I smirked and wrapped my legs around Tweek and pulled him closer, “you wanna go further, honey?”

“....W-what about your sister and mom? Aren’t they downstairs?” Tweek asked, though I can see he really wanted to.

I smiled, “I locked the door, so even if they do hear us, it won’t matter.”

“.....Jesus...you are being so unfair…” Tweek blushed, already giving in.

I smiled, “come here,” I said as I wrapped my arms around Tweek and pulled him in, kissing him on the lips.

I loved Tweek, and I never want to let him go. Ever.

After a while of being more attentive to my words, getting rid of all urges to kill, and enjoying the comfort of having Tweek by my side, I was starting to get used to not killing people. It was still boring on most days, but thanks to Tweek, my boredom isn’t so bad as it normally would when I’m not able to kill anyone. I think it’s time for me to give up this sin of mine and...try to be normal...for Tweek’s sake. 

So...after a long time of hesitating and not wanting to get rid of my momentos, I decided that today was the day that I get rid of everything from my past. I decided to get rid of the weapons that belonged to me, all the photos I had, notes, and everything that related to killing. It was time I became normal...well...somewhat normal. It’ll be hard for me since I know I still can’t feel like other people, but I know that if I do as what Tweek said, then maybe I can start feeling things like everyone else.

I sighed as I took out the hammer that I used to kill that man on the night I confessed to Tweek, “I barely got to use this guy...and it still has that man’s blood too. Hm...maybe I can just scrape off the dry blood from the top here and just keep it for keepsake,” I muttered as I started scratching speckles of dry blood from my hammer, but quickly stopped, “no...no...that’s not normal. Keeping dry blood as a momento is not normal. Tweek would be disappointed if I did that. I have to get rid of them all.

“Too bad I can’t even keep all the photos I managed to take of my victims….it felt nice when I dumped gasoline on that lady and burned her alive, or that time I pulled out this guy’s arms out of its socket, or that time I destroyed this asshole’s kneecaps with my dad’s sledgehammer. Ah...memories…” I sighed. Realizing what I just said, I shook my head and dumped everything into my backpack. No more killing, I’ll get rid of everything by burning them in the forest. Once it’s all gone, I’ll start living a normal life with Tweek. Just me and Tweek, that’s all I want. I don’t need to kill to be happy. “...Ah...my pocket knife,” I muttered as I took the knife from my pocket. This was a gift given to me by my dad when we used to go camping together as a family. I wasn’t sure if I should get rid of this one too since it was a gift, but at the same time, I have used this thing to do a good amount of killing. Ah...what a dilemma. “Maybe I should get rid of it...too bad...I quite like having this around,” I pouted, “...maybe I can convince Tweek to let me keep it...just for...self-defense...and if we ever decide to go camping,” I said as I pulled out the knife and started running my fingers on the side of the blade.

“Craig!” Tricia suddenly came into my room without knocking, causing me to cut my finger by accident.

“Shit!” I said as blood started dripping down my finger, and it looked like a deep cut. I quickly used my shirt to stop the bleeding before turning towards Tricia, “ever heard of knocking?”

“Well I need to borrow your markers and color pencils for you for my project for school,” Tricia said.

“Can’t you ever buy your own things?” I asked.

“Why should I when it’s a lot cheaper to borrow your stuff, besides, it’s not like you’re using them are you?”

I sighed, “fine. You can take them,” I hissed in pain when I can feel my finger stinging a lot, “just look for them on your own, I need to clean my hand,” I said.

“Thanks,” Tricia said as she walked into my room while I left to go to the bathroom.

As soon as I arrived at the bathroom, I quickly placed my hand underneath the faucet of the sink, and began washing the blood from my fingers and hand. However, no matter how much cold water I was using, there was still a lot of blood coming out.

“Shit...I need to stop the bleeding…” I said as I put a bit of pressure on where the cut was. As I continued to wash my hand, I suddenly felt a twinge in my chest as I stared at the blood that was washing off of my hand. As I stared at the blood, my heart began to race. I could feel sweat forming on my forehead as I stared at the blood dripping down from my hand. My fingers began to twitch as I thought back of all the blood on my hands, how I felt as I held a knife, how it felt when I snapped a few people’s necks. “Ah...ha…” My breathing became heavy as I stared at the blood for a second before I suddenly saw Tweek’s face flashing through my head, “...no no no...you promised. You’ll be normal. You’re normal. No more. No more killing. No more,” I muttered. Once the bleeding had stopped a bit, I quickly grabbed a bandage and placed it over the cut. I then washed away the rest of the blood, ignoring this urge I have. “Calm down...calm down...it’s behind you. It’s behind you,” I said as I quickly left the bathroom once my hands were clean from the blood.

When I came back to the room, feeling a bit dizzy and stressed, I thought of texting Tweek to help make me feel better. However, the moment I opened the door, my heart sank when I saw Tricia looking into my backpack, where all of my weapons and evidence of what I’ve done were in.

“....Craig...w-what is this?” Tricia asked as she held up the hammer that was still covered in dry blood.

“....Why did you open my back, Tricia?” I said, my face showing no emotion.

“...I couldn’t find your markers...so I thought I’d find them in your backpack,” Tricia said, her voice trembling a bit.

“....Put the bag down, Tricia,” I said.

“....” Tricia slowly placed the bag down, and I rushed over, snatching it and moving away from Tricia. I cradled the bag in my arm, hugging it and the contents inside as closely to my chest as I could. As I saw everything inside, my bloodlust came back, and my heart was going crazy.

A-ah...I...want to see someone’s skull crushed. I want blood splattering on the walls. I want someone to die. I want to kill. I want to kill. I want to kill! Killing will satisfy me, it’ll stop the itching on my skin, it’ll get rid of the voices that keep telling me to do it. To kill.

“....Why...do you have all that stuff in your bag, Craig?”

“....”

“Why do you have a photo of my late PE coach?” Tricia said as her voice began shaking, “you know he died last year, so...why is there a photo of his corpse in your bag?” Tricia asked.

“.....”

“....Craig...are you...the South Park killer? Did you kill all those people?” Tricia asked, her voice getting high in pitch, showing he was scared.

“....” I turned around and stared at her, my bangs covering my eyes a bit. With a smirk, I tilted my head as I looked at her. “And if I am? What are you going to do about it,  _ sis _ ?”

Tricia’s eyes widened and she began backing away, “C-Craig…”

“Why do you look scared? Don’t you trust your big brother? There’s no need to be scared, Trish. It’s just you and me,” I said as I took out the hammer from my bag. I guess...I get to use it again after all. I can’t let her tell anyone. If I let her live, then everyone will find out, and I can’t be with Tweek anymore. I need to get rid of her. I need to kill her.

“Craig, you’re scaring me,” Tricia said as her back was against the door, “I think you’re really sick...and you need to see a doctor. I-I’ll tell mom, and we’ll take you to see a doctor...a therapist...anyone that can help you. Y-you’re not a killer, Craig,” Tricia said.

I stared at her blankly, “I’m not? Even though...I killed all these people?” I then poured all the contents from my bag to the floor, revealing all the notes, pictures, and weapons that showed all the kills I have done. “I’ve killed a lot of people, Tricia...and everyone in town are afraid of me since I’m the unknown South Park killer...or at least...I was unknown,” I stared at her as I held the hammer.

Tricia began to tremble, “please...Craig...don’t do it…”

“Sorry...but I can’t let you go, Trish...otherwise...you’re going to tell everyone...and I can’t be with Tweek anymore. I can’t let that happen,” I said. I then took a step forward.

“Craig, stay the fuck away from me,” Tricia exclaimed.

I sighed, “don’t make this harder than it already is, Trish,” I then started walking towards her.

Tricia gasped as she quickly ducked out of the way when I swung my hammer, then quickly opened the door, hitting me with it as she got out of the room. “Ah!”

I winced in pain as the door hit me really hard in the head, and I quickly left my room to go after her, “get back here you little brat!” I shouted.

As soon as Tricia reached the stairs, I caught up to her and pushed her down the stairs. She tumbled down, her head hitting the ground as she fell. She then fell to the bottom, and I walked over to her to see if she was still alive.

“Nnng…” Tricia groaned in pain as she tried to crawl away from me. I came over and placed my foot on her back. “A-ah!” Tricia let out a scream as she looked at me in tears, “Craig! Please! Don’t kill me! I’m your sister!”

“....That’s true…” I said, “...which is why I’m going to make this very quick for you.”

“No!” Tricia exclaimed.

“Craig! What are you doing!?” I suddenly felt someone pushing me away, and I fell to the ground. When I looked up, angry, I saw my mom helping Tricia up, then holding her tightly as she stared at me in shock, “what are you doing!? Are you insane!?”

“Mom! Craig’s the killer! He’s the South Park killer!” Tricia exclaimed.

“What!?”

I grabbed my hammer and got up, I then glared at the two, finding this annoying. Now I need to kill them both so they’d shut up. I can’t let them know, I can’t let them tell anyone. They have to go.

Mom pulled Tricia along as they stepped away, I stared at them coldly, just wanting to end this already. “Just stay down already,” I said, “I’m already breaking Tweek’s promise because of you two,” I said.

“Craig...whatever this is, it isn’t funny young man!”

“I’m not joking, mom,” I said.

Mom stared at me with wide eyes and held Tricia tightly, “Craig...you’re obviously sick...just put down the hammer...and we can help you.”

I frowned, “I don’t need help. Nothing can help me,” I said.

“Craig-”

“Nothing is going to make me better!” I shouted, “I was born like this, and I’ll die like this too! Just like how you’re going to die knowing that your son is a psychopath, and you didn’t know for a long time until now,” I said.

“Craig...please...don’t do this,” mom said as tears fell from her eyes. “Please honey...don’t do this…”

“.....I’m sorry,” I said, “but I need to protect Tweek.”

I raised my hammer before I brought it down. Screams could be heard in the house before it went silent.

“...Mom...mom…” Tricia cried out as she stared at our mother, her head was bleeding as she laid limp on the ground. “You...you…” Tricia looked at me with tears in her eyes.

“....”

What...is going on? Why am I not...feeling anything?

“.....” I stared at mom’s body, seeing the blood coming out of her head.

Why am I not feeling anything? I should feel...something...right? This is what I wanted...this is what makes me...happy...right?

“....” I stared at the hammer in my head, seeing fresh new blood dripping down from it.

Why am I not happy right now? Why don’t I feel anything!? Why do I feel empty inside!? Why does it feel like...like…

“....Ah...ah..” I felt tears in my eyes as I stared at my mom’s body.

I’m...suffocating.

I dropped the hammer and stepped back, I stared at my mom’s body, not feeling how I thought I would. My hands began to tremble as a mixture of emotions went through my body. It was too overwhelming, I feel sick. My vision was starting to blur as I stared at my blood covered hands, and sweat began to form on my face. I felt like someone was screaming in my ears, while at the same time laughing. It’s too much. Too much. Too much.

“I didn’t mean to...I didn’t...stop it...stop it...stop it,” I started to scratch at my arms until the skin turned red, but I kept scratching and scratching until I began to bleed. At that point, mom would have scolded me to stop, but she wasn’t going to scold me. She wasn’t going to do anything now. “I didn’t...I didn’t...I didn’t mean to...I didn’t…”

“...Craig...what did you do?” Tricia looked at me, her eyes widened. She was looking at me as if I was a monster.

No...I am a monster.

My breathing became haggard before I couldn’t take it. I had to get out of the house. I needed to leave.

“Craig!” I heard Tricia yell after I ran outside. I ignored her and kept running. My hands were twitching as I ran. Nothing felt right. Nothing was right. This wasn’t how I was supposed to feel! This isn’t what was supposed to happen! What is going on here!?

As I ran, I accidentally bumped into someone. “Hey! Kid, watch where you’re going!”

“....” No no no no no...I can’t...I can’t...I promised Tweek. I promised him. No..but...I already broke it. I already ruined it...I can’t...I can’t…

“Hey...is everything al-”

The moment I felt his hand on my shoulders, I snapped. I took out my pocket knife from my pocket and stabbed the man in the head. Blood squirted out where my knife cut him, and it stained my hand and face. People around us had stopped and began to shout and scream in shock. I just stood there, still not feeling anything.

“....”

“He...he killed him!”

“Oh my god!”

“That kid just killed that man with a knife!”

“He’s...he’s the South Park killer!”

People began to scream in both fear and shock. Before I knew it, people began to panic, and there was a group coming towards me, ready to put me down. Realizing it wasn’t safe, I started to run.

“Stop him! He’s the killer!”

“Get him!”

“Stop him!”

Ah...what...have I done?

* * *

It was another boring day at work and I was busy cleaning the ceramic cups and tables. As I was working, all that I could think about was Craig.

Not going to lie, I was worried whether Craig was going to change or not, but I have seen him improving quite a bit. I felt proud of him. Though I know change won’t happen overnight, all I can hope for is that if Craig kept this up, I don’t have to worry about killers or people finding out the truth. We can all just forget about this, and move on with our lives. No more people will get hurt.

“....I wonder how Craig is doing. He’d be calling me by now,” I muttered as I felt my phone in my pocket. It should be ringing by now.

“Tweek, are you thinking about your handsome boyfriend?” Mom asked.

I blushed, “m-maybe a little,” I said.

“How sweet, but you should focus on your work, dear. You can see your boyfriend during your break,” mom said.

I sighed, “yes, mom,” I said and continued to mop the floors.

Suddenly, a man ran into the shop, looking panicked, “everyone! Come quick! The police have found the killer!”

“What!?”

“The killer?”

“They’ve finally found out who it is!?”

“Who is it!?”

“It was Tucker boy!”

My heart stopped and I dropped the mop as I stared at the man with wide eyes. “...No...no…” But Craig is normally careful. How did this happen? What happened!?

“The police had cornered the kid at the church, he already killed three people while running over there, one of them was a cop themselves! That kid is dangerous!”

“What are we going to do!?”

“We gotta get that kid out and out of our town!”

“He’s at the church, right? Come on! If we all go, he can’t fight all of us at once!”

“Yeah!”

“No no no no!” I exclaimed. I began to run out of the shop.

“Tweek! Where are you going!?”

“Son, don’t do it! It’s dangerous! He’ll hurt you!”

No he wouldn’t. He would have threatened me, he would have put a knife against my neck, he would have traumatized me in every way, but that was before...and I know that Craig right now would never hurt me. I know...because his eyes told me the truth. I know he loves me, I just know it! I know he would never hurt me...but...I don’t know about everyone else. I need...I need to help him!

As soon as I reached the church, a large crowd had formed around it. Police were at the entrance, trying to get in. I went pale as I saw many people yelling at Craig, telling him to come out and pay for his sins. Dear god...what have you done, Craig?

“Tweek!” I looked up and saw Bebe and Wendy rushing over.

“What happened?”

“It was a mess is what happened,” Bebe said.

“Who knew that the killer was Craig this entire time,” Wendy said.

“Guess that’s why people say to never trust the quiet ones,” Bebe sighed.

“Just...what happened that caused all of this!?” I asked.

“Well...from what we heard...Craig killed his mom, then ran outside and killed some guy, then he started running towards the church. When he arrived, a police officer was there, trying to detain Craig, but Craig managed to kill him, and then killed another guy that tried to help the cop. That was when Craig ran inside and locked the door. Now the police are trying to get in so they can get him out,” Bebe said.

“He was going to kill his little sister. She told everyone what happened, and how she found all the evidence of what he did. He really was the South Park killer this entire time,” Wendy said.

“Like I said...a mess. I can’t believe we trusted him for so long...and thought he was just a weird kid. I didn’t imagine he killed people for...fun…” Bebe said, looking sick.

“....” As I looked among the crowd, I could see Craig’s friends standing among them, looking confused, horrified, angry, and sad. I can tell they felt betrayed by who Craig really is, and just don’t know what to do. “....I need to get in there. I can talk to him,” I said.

“Are you insane!?” Bebe exclaimed as she grabbed my arm, “Tweek, your little crush isn’t who he says he is! He’s a monster!”

“He’s not a monster!” I exclaimed, “....he’s not...he’s just...broken...in here,” I pointed at my head, “and in here,” I pointed at my chest.

“....Are you an idiot or something?”

“....Yeah...maybe I am...maybe I am an idiot who’s in love...but...I can’t let Craig go down like this. He obviously needs help...and right now...he can’t get help if he’s locking himself in there...probably planning a way to get out...or worse,” I said.

“Tweek, no...it’s dangerous! What if he hurts you?”

“He won’t,” I said. He loves me after all. I rushed through the crowd and reached the front, I saw that the police had taped the area off so people wouldn’t come over, but I quickly ducked down and rushed towards the entrance.

“Kid! What are you doing!? You can’t be here!”

“Let me talk to him! He’ll listen to me!” I said.

“Are you insane!? He’s a dangerous criminal!”

“He’s sick...he’s just...he needs help! That’s it!” I said.

“Kid, I’m not bargaining with you on this. You need to leave now, or I’ll have you arrested for trespassing.”

“....Craig!” I shouted as I banged on the door! “It’s me! Open the door!” I shouted.

“Kid! Are you insane!? Get him out of here!” The officer exclaimed.

Two officers were about to grab me when suddenly, the door opened and I was being pulled by the back of my shirt. Before I knew it, I had a knife against my neck.

“Gah!” I flinched as I saw the knife was closed to my neck, and I was being pulled inside.

“Hold it!” The officer withdrew his gun.

“....Let me talk to him...otherwise...I’ll kill him,” Craig said as he stared at the officer through the gap.

“D-do what he says...cause I really don’t want my neck to be slit right now,” I said.

“....Fine...we’ll give you twenty minutes, and after that, if you aren’t willing to come out with your hands up, we’ll barge in here and shoot,” the officer said.

Craig nodded and quickly pulled me inside, closing the door. Once inside, Craig let me go and removed the knife from my neck. He let out a sigh before he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

“I’m glad I could see you,” Craig said.

“Yeah...and even though I kind of knew you putting that knife against my neck was part of your plan to get me in here...I kind of wish you’d tell me beforehand,” I said as I hugged him, “Craig...what happened? You promised…”

“It’s just...Tricia came...I cut my hand by accident, I was...getting antsy...then Tricia found out...and...I killed...mom...but...I didn’t….I didn’t…”

“...Craig?”

“....I didn’t feel anything after killing her. I didn’t feel anything when I killed those three guys either. ...God...I can’t feel anything but pain, Tweek. What’s wrong with me?”

“...You just need help,” I said.

“....No...no no no no...I can’t.”

“You have to. You need to go out there and surrender yourself...otherwise...they’ll kill you. They’ll think you’re too dangerous.”

“Well let them. I am dangerous. I...I deserve to die,” Craig said.

“Craig!”

“You should get out of here...they don’t know you have any part of what I’ve done, and even if they did...you only helped me kill that one guy, but you technically didn’t do anything aside from hit the guy, I was the one who actually finished him off,” Craig said. “So get out of here and forget about me.”

“...No!” I wrapped my arms around him, “you’re not going to die, Craig! You can’t die!” I said.

“Tweek…”

“You promised!” I exclaimed.

“....I already broke my promise when I killed my mom,” Craig sighed, “face it...there is no way I can redeem myself from this,” Craig said.

“Don’t say that,” I said.

“Tweek...I’m a monster. You saw me as one when you found out about me, and everyone in this town will agree that I am. I even saw my friends out there...I can tell that they are disgusted by me,” Craig said, “there’s no help for me. So you should just get out of here and leave me. Forget about me. Live your life,” Craig said.

I stared at him before getting angry. I then took a deep breath before I slapped Craig in the face, “don’t tell me how to live my life, Craig!” I shouted, tears in my eyes. “Don’t ever say those things about yourself, saying you’re a monster or saying you can’t be redeemed, or even saying that you deserve to die! No one deserves to die, not even you!” I shouted.

“Tweek...you really have to stop being naive,” Craig sighed.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, “yeah...I am naive. I’m also an idiot! I’m also stupid! A moron! A weirdo! A pervert! A loser! All of those names you and everyone else have called me! But I’m also the boy that is obsessed and in love with you, despite knowing what you’ve done!” I shouted.

“....Tweek…”

“I love you...and I don’t want you to die…” I said as I held Craig, “though I was scared of the day you might try to kill me...what scares me more is the day you leave me. I can’t live a normal life without you. You’re all that’s in my mind, Craig. You’re all that’s in my heart. Don’t leave me...don’t call yourself a monster...don’t...don’t die,” I said.

“....”

“...Please...I love you,” I said as I held Craig tightly.

“....” I felt Craig wrapping his arms around me, holding me tightly. I suddenly felt my shoulder getting wet as I felt Craig trembling in my arm.

For the first time ever, Craig was crying.

“I didn’t mean to...I didn’t mean to...I didn’t want to kill her. Something in my head kept telling me to do it, but I didn’t want to,” Craig said as tears fell from his eyes, “I don’t want this, I don’t want any of this,” Craig said as he squeezed me tightly, “I...I don’t want to die,” Craig said.

“....Craig,” I said as I held him tightly, holding back my tears, “if you want to live...you have to give yourself to the cops...and allow yourself to get help,” I said.

“....What if...it doesn’t go well for me? Even if I did get help and did my time...no one will ever treat me normally. They’ll always consider me a monster,” Craig said.

“....Well I won’t,” I said. “I will always wait for you...and I’ll always look forward to the day you come back to me,” I said.

“....Tweek…” Craig looked at me, his face was red and tears falling from his eyes, “how can you be this nice to a bastard like me?”

I smiled at him, “because...I’ve been in love with you since freshman year, and...after being obsessed with you, I know everything about you,” I said, “and right now...I know you aren’t as bad as you kept saying you are...you’re just lost, and I’m willing to guide you to the right path...even if it’ll take a long time,” I said.

“.....Tweek…” Craig looked at me, tears falling from his eyes, “I may not believe in God...but...right now...I thank him for creating a wonderful person like you, I thank the universe that they sent you to me,” Craig smiled, “I promise...I’ll get better, I pay my debt to the world, I’ll correct my sins, and I’ll accept all punishment for the crimes I did.”

“....And I’ll wait for you when you come back to me,” I said.

With that, Craig let out all of his tears as he held me tightly, and by the time the twenty minutes were up, he stood up, held my hand, stared at the door, and took a deep breath. He then walked out of the door, holding both hands up. I watched as the police placed the cuffs around his hands and began to push him into the squad car.

I stepped out of the church, tears in my eyes as I watched Craig being driven away, he turned his head to look at me, a genuine smile was placed on his face as he bowed his head, as if telling me that he’ll see me soon.

The moment he left, I dropped to my knees and began to sob.

* * *

I was nervous. No...nervous is more of an understatement here. I was very nervous. I took a deep breath as I stared at the building. It was normal looking, though the gray coloring was making me think this place was kind of...depressing, but I guess it makes sense...no point in having fun colors at a place like this. Still...it would be nice if there was a bit of blue or...green...something along those lines.

“Tweek...are you sure about this?” I turned around to look at Bebe and Wendy, both of which looked at me nervously.

“I’ll be fine, I’ve heard that Craig’s improving quite a bit thanks to his therapists. They’re considering letting him go home thanks to his health improving, and all the work he’s been doing to redeem hismelf, and I’ve heard that Craig’s dad is going to allow him back home now that everyone has realized that Craig was going through a mental breakdown,” I said.

“Still...it’s been two years, Tweek...you sure...it’s okay for you to see him?” Wendy asked.

I smiled, “No matter how long it’s been since I last saw him...I still love him,” I said.

“....Christ...you and obsession. To be honest...if anyone should have been a crazy killer, I was aiming more towards you considering you already had the whole stalking element going on,” Bebe said.

“Bebe, be nice,” Wendy said.

“Fine...just...go meet with your crazy boyfriend and come back soon...we’ll wait in the car for you,” Bebe said.

“Thanks,” I smiled, “and thanks again for driving me here. I’d take the bus, but you know…” I said.

“Yeah yeah, now go on,” Bebe sighed.

I nodded and headed inside. I met up with Joe, Craig’s assigned nurse who has been watching over Craig and making sure to see if there was any improvement with Craig.

“Hey Joe, how’s Craig been doing lately?”

“He’s doing well. He’s improved quite a bit compared to the first day he came here. Then again...I guess the stress of the trial and everything that has happened might have been the reason why he was so unsure in the beginning,” Joe said.

I nodded, “right. Has he...done anything so far?”

“Well...he started a Bible reading club,” Joe said.

I was surprised, “but...Craig doesn’t believe in God,” I said.

“Oh he still doesn’t...but he figured he could at least practice some of the teachings, such as being kind to your neighbors and living life without sin.”

“So...practicing the teachings without believing in a god…” I smiled, “that does sound like something Craig would do,” I said.

“Yeah, but his club has been a great help to the other patients, which is why we are considering letting him go home soon once we do one more check up on him,” Joe said, “won’t that be exciting?”

I smiled, “yes...yes it would,” I said.

We soon arrived at the cafeteria where visitors were allowed to meet with the patients. Once I sat down, Joe left to fetch Craig. As I waited, I looked around and smiled as I noticed some of Craig’s work that was hanging on the walls. They were mostly helpful quotes to help other patients that there is hope to be normal, that no one should feel scared, that everything will be okay. I never imagined Craig would do something like this, but I can see that Craig is trying very hard to work off his sins.

After a bit, the door opened and I saw Joe coming back. My heart was racing as I saw the familiar face of the one I fell in love with since high school. I felt like crying, but I kept a straight face and just sat there, keeping my head down.

“Thanks Joe,” I heard Craig say, his voice sounded gentler than normal, but it was quite calming to hear.

After Joe left us alone, well not completely, he was just going to the other side of the room where he can still keep an eye on us, we sat there together, not saying a word to each other quite yet. When I looked up to peek at Craig, I’ve noticed how skinny Craig has gotten, but I can see that his eyes have become more humble, and he had a smile on his face, a genuine one.

“...Hey,” Craig said.

I looked at him and smiled, “hi,” I said.

Craig looked at me for a second before he asked, “did you miss me?” That was all he said.

I looked at him before I finally allowed myself to shed a few tears as I smiled at him, “of course!” I said.

Craig looked at me for a few seconds before he grinned, “I’m glad. I missed you too,” Craig simply said.

We both stared at each other and smiled, realizing we didn’t need to say much since we know what the other is thinking and feeling. I reached out and grabbed Craig’s hand, holding it tightly, and Craig just stared at me, showing the happiest smile I’ve ever seen on him.

Although our future is still unsure, even once Craig is able to leave, I know that I’ll always be there with him. After all...I’ve been obsessed with him since high school, even stalked him for a long time. I was in love with Craig Tucker. Now, and always.

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonder peeps for reading this weird story. Like I said in the beginning, this was originally a one shot idea, but then I ended up thinking of more stuff to add it, and if I included those, than that one shot would have been too long, and it would have been hard for me to continue the flow on some parts, which is why I made it into four chapters. I wanted to create this to go with the whole Halloween and spooky vibes of this month, so that's why this was created, and I'm glad I finished it within this month.
> 
> On that note, I will make another one shot for this month, I don't know if I'll finish it before Halloween since my schedule is hectic with projects for my classes, but hey...who cares when that story comes out, right? Anyways, thanks for reading folks, tell me what you think of this chapter, thank you for the kudos, and I hope you all have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I loosely based this off of a lot of those yandere stuff you'd find in manga and anime. I also based this off of this one manwha I am currently reading called "Hello, I'm Your Stalker." It's a Korean yaoi webtoon story that has a lot of dark-comedy elements, the characters are cute, the main character is also very cute, and the other male character is a stoic killer that is sort of doing business with him because the main guy took a loan from him, and now the guy is like stalking him and threatening to kill him, but the story is really good and it's kind of goofy, interesting, cute, dramatic, and has a bit of mystery to it. I recommend reading it if you love cute yaoi stories, with a bit of dark humor. I really enjoy this webtoon, and if any of you are a tiny bit sadistic as I am...I'm sure you'll love it too <3


End file.
